Shadows and Secrets
by ObscureBlackheart
Summary: Different paths lead to different places. Original characters transpire in the Harry Potter universe. None of the Harry Potter characters are in this story, just the Harry Potter world is. The two main characters are best friends and along their journey new friendships will transpire, trust will be tested, romance might bloom, and danger is lurking.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I do not take credit and I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own and take credit for are any characters I create. The characters in this story are original, but the universe is Harry Potter. *Penn Blades Creator* - story/show/299802-things-that-go-bump-in-the-night 

***.*.***

Many different words can describe each person's day and mood at Hogworts. Most students have a typical day that could be described as repetitive in a sense to them. The process at Hogworts is simple. Go to your classes, excel in what you do best, spend time with your peers and professors, eat, and sleep. If you get really lucky and excel exceptionally well at one of your classes then your professor might start mentoring you. Unfortunately, myself nor my best friend Penn are "most students". No, this is why we get stuck with detention instead of having typical days like "most students".

***.*.***

I was sitting at my desk, attempting to ignore whatever uninteresting topic Professor Quinn in detention was spatting out, when I heard a whisper coming from the side of me, "Psst... Gwen..." Sighing, I briefly glanced at her without uttering a word. Penn's face scrunched up into frustration, whispering much too loudly with a taunting tone in her voice this time, "Oooh Guinevere... Guinevere!" I quickly stared her down at the mention of my full name. She knows what means I go to just to make sure other people don't know it. Why did my Mother have to curse me with such a feminine name? "This is all your fault, Penn. If you never started that fight I would be in my knife class as we speak." Penn gasped in shock, plastering on a heavily innocent face, "Moi? Well, it's not like you had to help, you know. You were enjoying it, Gwen, but just don't want to admit it. I could so tell." I straightened out my papers from the last class on my desk, sending her an annoyed looked.

Moments passed and Penn crossed her jeans clothed legs under her desk, stretching them out. She yawned, chewing what smelled like watermelon bubble gum, "Don't be so mad. We kicked their butts." She beamed greatly at her last statement. I knew she was right. We did win the fight between us and Candy. We didn't even get any bruises, just a few scratches from her _cat fight_. Candy isn't the 6th year's student's name, of course. That prissy blonde just think it makes her sound like a goddess when in truth it just makes her sound like an idiot.

Professor Quinn looked up from her desk, "Detention is over, students. You may leave now." On that note the few students who were there could have won a marathon at the rate they were trying to run out of detention. I grabbed my messenger bag and papers, narrowing my eyes on Penn who was standing up, gathering her things as well, "Okay, I nearly enjoyed it... but seriously, can you please pick a real fight next time? Getting caught by a professor while shoving Ms. Priss into the lockers over a stupid guy is not the highlight of my reputation." Maybe detention will teach Penn to not stick gum in some girl's hair and pick a fight with her just because she spoke to Penn's _Flavor of the Week_. No, nevermind, that's just wishful thinking.

Penn's lips curved up into a smirk, satisfaction clearly being the culprit, "I knew it. Sure, as long as people steer clear of what belongs to me and not them." I shook my head, knowing that would be the case. "Let's get out of here, Penn, before we're doomed to more freaking school work." We both laughed faintly, walking out of class and walking back onto the path of what made us not like "most students". We didn't even walk a few feet out of class when Penn said, "Man, it was great seeing Candy cry when we were done with her. I bet she knows who's boss now." I simply smirked, knowing she was most likely right. It would be a cold day in hell before Candy, otherwise known as Ms. Priss by me, would ever be able to properly defend herself.

***.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.* .**.*.*.*.*.*.***

Groaning and yawning on my way to lunch I plop down on a seat next to Penn, cradling a mug of pumpkin juice in my hands and nestling my bag of books next to me on the seat. She glances at me in the middle of her massive eating ritual, speaking between bites of food, "It took you long enough. I went ahead and got food since you were taking so long." Before lunch I told Penn to go ahead without me so I could drop by the library for some books on potions. That can come quite in handy for some annoying pests. Sipping on my pumpkin juice, I reach over into Penn's infamous lunch buffet in front of her and steal a liquorice wand, laughing faintly, "Fine by me. You eat enough for an army anyways. Besides, if I don't learn the material needed for class then we're both screwed." Penn grunted at my last comment, washing some of her sweet food down with pumpkin juice, "Then we would just have to get some poor sap to do our homework for us." I couldn't help but laugh, knowing she was right on that.

Silently chewing on another liquorice wand along with my thoughts, I glance around the room and happen to see my brother, Edan. Muttering beneath my breath, "Well, that's just great. My day is officially ruined. Edan must yet again breathe the same air I do." Penn looked over to where Edan stood, flirting with a tall blonde girl wearing mirrored sunglasses in the lunch room. Now there's a winner of a girl. "I bet he's feeding her lines like, 'you have the cutest mouth' when he's really checking his arrogant self out in her lenses since there aren't any mirrors in here," she said. Unable to swallow my drink and laugh at the same time, I spit out my drink all over the girl sitting across the table from me, laughing. The unknown girl's face widened in shock while Penn laughed the hardest she has all day, snorting a bit from laughing in the process. The girl stood up, clearly annoyed and obviously unable to stand her ground, letting out a slight growl as her face turned red, "Well, I never!" Oddly her shouting voice was rather deep for such a tiny girl. She stomped off, perhaps to go clean herself up. "Well, I never did that before either," I said mockingly to the empty seat as Penn was trying to get control over her laughter. Everyone else around us was eating and talking as if nothing ever happened. Too wound up in their own stuff to notice, I suppose.

Penn picked up a slice of cauldron cake and began eating it. One of my favorite pastries. I heard an annoying giggle getting closer, an all too familiar giggle. Glancing up I saw Ms. Priss, sitting down at the empty seat across from me. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. Penn gave Candy the death stare, of course, considering recent events. She spoke in a tone a bit harsher than it should have been towards Candy, "That seat is reserved." Candy blinked her blue eyes innocently, speaking in her usual high tone of voice, "Oh? Who might that be, Penn?" I glanced down, noticing Penn's foot violently grounding into the floor. If Miss Priss knew what was good for her she would leave but as usual she never does.

A few minutes passed before Penn spoke. Through clenched teeth she said, "For someone who doesn't have a death wish." Candy laughed a delicate feminine laugh, "Oh Penn, you're such a kidder and have such an awful temper. You should try anger management. It might help." She merely smiled, picking up a nougat from Penn's buffet of lunch food, all of the innocence gone from her voice now, staring at Penn, "Before I forget, I just wanted to let you know. Theo Waters is really great at math. You remember him, don't you? Oh, of course you do." She emphasized math, clearly meaning that in a sexual way, though with Candy there isn't any telling if it's the truth or not. She popped the rest of the nougat into her mouth. Unable to resist I drew my leg back a bit and kicked Candy on the shin of her leg with a bit of force, using the tip of my boot. "Oh, Miss... um... Candy, I'm so sorry. My foot slipped. It's those bad reflexes, you know." Candy reached for her leg, rubbing it like a cat licks their wound. Suddenly she went from looking innocent to looking like a snake to looking like she was ready to wring my neck. I simply smiled as she shouted, standing up "Gwen! What the hell was that! That definitely wasn't messed up reflexes!"

Beside me Penn's foot was tapping the ground hard, which I could easily hear due to sitting near her. She stood up, glaring at Candy with the look of death in her eyes. Death was suddenly knocking on Miss Priss's door. The question is, will she answer it willingly or be forced to answer it? Penn stood straight with her fists clenched at her sides. If Candy didn't know Penn's warning signals by now then right now at this very moment she would. Penn picked up her half eaten piece of cauldron cake, venom seeping more and more into her tone of voice, "First off, no one and I do mean no one touches my food..." She squeezed the cake a bit in her hand, mashing it together as pieces crumbled down onto the table. "Second off..." In an instant Penn was leaning across the table, grabbing a hand full of Candy's hair with her cake filled hand, pulling Candy forward a bit by the hair as she screamed in pain, staring deadly into Candy's now fear filled eyes, "Theo might be good at 'math' but let's get one thing straight, Skank, I already did the subtraction with Theo. You're merely learning remainders with him now." Penn shoved Candy back so hard that she was literally thrown back onto her seat across from me. Candy stared at Penn in absolute shock as I slowly clapped my hands, looking at Candy, "Go run along and play now." Candy glared at me while Penn kept standing and obviously still needed to get some anger out.

All of the students in the room were quiet, most likely due to what just happened. One problem. I just realized that wasn't the only reason why they were quiet. Looking down the table I could see two very angry Professors walking in our direction. Sighing, I took a sip of my now warm pumpkin juice. Great. Lifetime ticket to detention here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew softly in the air, faintly rustling the leaves in the trees. In the distance the sound of birds can be heard chirping merrily. Perhaps in celebration of something or perhaps just out of simple happiness at the moment. Walking down the cobble stone pathway, Penn and I enter the cafe nestled among the shops. Penn takes a seat at table in the corner of the cafe, looking a bit sleepy. No surprise there since it's finally the weekend.

I walk over to the cafe counter, debating in my head what to order. The people ahead of me in line finally complete their orders. The man at the cash register smiles at me, "What can I get for ya?" I dig in my pocket for money as I give the man my order, "Two coffees, heavy on the sugar." The man nods, confirming my order, "That'll be 10 knuts." Dropping the knuts on the counter, I turn and walk over to the table where Penn is, taking a seat across from her to wait on our coffee. "You're paying next time," I tell her, laughing faintly as she mumbles something beneath her breath.

The man who took my order arrives at our table, setting both coffees down in front of us. Actually getting a look of him now, I can tell that he couldn't be any older than eighteen at most. He smiles at me... a little too much for my liking. "I hope you enjoy the coffee." My eyebrow raises a bit in response to him, glaring slightly. Of course, Penn is completely amused by this. She beams at the man, speaking in a much too happy voice for her, "Oh, she will, my dear man, she will!" I bite my tongue to be polite, giving a light swift kick under the table, aiming for Penn's shin to make her be quiet. Instead my foot meets the chair next to her. Wincing in pain, I sip my sweet coffee as though nothing happened. Penn smirks, clearly knowing what I just failed to do all the while the man blinks at us in confusion, walking back to the cash register to take the next order.

Penn laughs, "Serves you right, Guinevere. You shouldn't be kicking your most favorite person in the whole wide world when all she was trying to do was do a favor for you." She slips her hand into her bag, pulling out what looks like an ordinary sports bottle. Little does anyone else know that on occasion Penn fills that bottle with fire whiskey, her favorite liquor. She squirts some fire whiskey into her coffee cup as if it's not a big deal and gives her coffee a little swirl to mix it before slipping her sports bottle back into her bag. I roll my eyes at her last statement, hating that pathetic birth name of mine, "If you were trying to do me a favor you could have sent him on his way."

Stretching my legs out beneath the table, leaning back in my chair, I sip on the sweet coffee, allowing the sweetness to dampen any annoyance I have with that cashier. Penn narrows her eyes on me after downing nearly half of her coffee, speaking in a low voice, "Speaking of which... you... kicked... me." She made sure to emphasis the fact that I almost kicked her. I grin, "Almost, kicked you, Penn, almost... and like everyone says, almost doesn't count." She shakes her head in response, though we both laugh over the situation. I could never actually purposely hurt Penn and she knows it. She's my best friend, something I never believed in until we somehow formed this crazy friendship connection that we have. Not that I actually believe in having those sort of friendships with other people, but with Penn it works out.

I glance at my watch and notice the time, shock written across my face. "Penn! We're going to be late! It's nearly time." She looks at me wide eyed and we both jump up out of our seats, both of us grabbing our coffee cups. Some of the people in the cafe notice us, looking at us in wonder. Most likely wondering what has us jumping up like crazy people. We race out of the cafe, the cafe door bell at the top dinging behind us.

* * *

~The Next Morning~

Groaning, I can feel the sun blaring down on my face, squinting up at it annoyingly as I slowly open my eyes. "Bloody heck, who had the nerve to leave the curtains open," I mutter to no one in particular, sitting up in bed, stretching. The room is as quiet as a mouse, seeing that none of my roommates are to be seen at the moment. Glancing over at the clock on my night stand beside my bed I notice the time. "1:00 P.M." I repeat both in my head and slowly with my voice. Great, I was suppose to meet Penn an hour ago.

An annoying knock comes from the door but I ignore it, instead getting out of bed and quickly dressing. Thankfully I keep my side of the room neat for the most part, otherwise today would not be the best day to be late. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, I grab a hair band, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail without even bothering to brush my hair. No point in being later than I already am. I slide on an old pair of dusty riding boots and grab my messenger bag, heading for the door, slowly opening it, looking from left to right. No sign of whoever was here earlier. A quick attempt at slinging my bag across my body, I take off for the usual cafe.

*.*.*

Walking into the cafe, the door closing shut behind me and the entry bell dinging, I look around the room in search of Penn. My eyes settle onto a table in the back of the room, locating the one and only Penn. I walk over to the table where Penn has her nose stuck in a quidditch catalog. Silently, I take a seat across from her, clearing my throat a bit. She doesn't even flinch, obviously ignoring me. Penn isn't the most punctual person but she hates it when people aren't punctual with her. I stare at her across the table, clearing my throat once again, "Ahem!" Penn slowly lowers her quidditch catalog, finally looking at me, glaring but nonetheless still looking at me. Her eyebrows slowly raise up as she speaks in a low and unmistakeably annoyed voice, "I've been waiting for over an hour... over an hour, Gwen! Where the hell have you been?" Clearing my throat, I look at her sheepishly, "Well... I sort of over slept... until 1:00." Penn was so shocked by that thought that she actually laughed at me as I stared at her unbelievably, "What?" She shook her head, laughing still, "Oh nothing, just that it explains your out-of-bed messy look today and the fact that you're always on time but were late today."

Sighing with relief, I relax back in my chair. "Coffee is on me since you clearly need it more than I do," she laughed as she walked her way over to the cashier counter. The same cashier from last time takes Penn's order today. While Penn stood there debating, the man made an order of two coffees and placed them on the counter in front of her. She smirked with disbelieving humor at the man, "You, sir, either want something or have an amazing memory." The cashier smirked faintly due to her words, clearly not bashful, "More or less. The name is Elliot." He stuck out his hand in hand shake form, waiting for Penn to accept it. She glanced down at his hand, taking money from out of her pocket and dropping it on the counter before taking his hand, firmly shaking it briefly, "Right. The name is Penn." Elliot shook his head, "It's on the house." Penn grinned, "Well, in that case, keep the change and carry these coffees over to my table then." He laughed, picking up the coffees, following Penn.

I looked up when Penn sat back down, Elliot carrying what appeared to be our coffees, raising my eyebrow questioningly at him. He cleared his throat briefly, placing one coffee in front of me on the table and the other coffee in front of Penn. She smiled broadly at me, "Guinevere, meet Elliot, dear. He said our coffee is on the house." Grimacing at the name she used, I recognized that sound in her voice and the use of her words. She was clearly amused by something. I nodded to the familiar cashier, "Hello Elliot." He smiled faintly, rolling up his sleeves, "Pleasure to meet you, Guinevere." He casually held out his hand to me. I sighed, shaking his hand lightly and briefly, "It's Gwen, and yeah, you too." Elliot swallowed before speaking, "Sorry. Gwen." I nodded at him silently, noticing that Penn's face had an amused look on it. Then out of nowhere she winked at me. What the heck is that suppose to mean? I look at her questioningly as Elliot stands there in an awkward silence. Reaching out for my coffee, the bottom of Elliot's forearm catches my eye. Beneath his forearm is a tattoo in black ink. Nothing out of the ordinary really, except his tattoo is the Gryffindor crest. Before I can say anything he walks back behind the cashier counter, instantly going to work cleaning it. Perhaps that gave him an out for the awkward silence.

Penn knocked my shoe with hers beneath the table, "Earth to Gwen. I know he's hot but damn." Without answering her, I call out to Elliot, "Elliot, got a question." He looked up from his work at me, "What's up?" I attempt to nod at his ink stained arm, "Gryffindor?" At my mention of Gryffindor Penn looks at me curiously, "Gryffindor?" Elliot stares at me in silence with a straight face. He unrolls his shirt sleeves after a moment then continues to clean the counter. The look on his face I can't be certain of. Annoyance? Anger? Embarrassment? It could be anything. Looks like it's going to be my job to unravel this new mystery of this cashier who calls himself Elliot. Penn kicked my foot harder beneath the table, "Gwen!" I wince at the brief pain in my foot, looking across the table at her now, "Ouch. What?" Sipping on my coffee, she asks, "What was that about?" I stare down into my coffee, debating that very question myself, looking back up at her, "Not really sure, Penn. Whoever he is, I'm willing to bet he was once a Gryffindor." Penn began adding a few drops of her usual fire whiskey to her coffee, "What makes you say that?" I pass a coffee stirrer to her before answering, "He's got a Gryffindor crest tattooed on his arm. Odd thing is he doesn't seem too happy about Gryffindor." Penn looked over at Elliot, studying him, "Weird..."


	3. Chapter 3

***Note* **A few of the chapters do include the use of cellphones. I apologize to everyone in advance for that horrible complication. They are no longer used later on in the story.

***.*.***

The gloomy sky poured rain down onto the streets. Lightening lit the sky up every now and then. Rain water ran down the windows of the _Mystic & Herbs_ shop. It's Saturday and since Penn had a Quidditch meet to go to today I planned on spending part of my day at Mystic & Herbs. It's my favorite place to shop for herbs and miscellaneous potion items, though they sell other things such as books, feathers, etc.

Carrying a small shopping basket, I study the shelves of herbs even though I already know what they sell. Sometimes Mystic & Herbs can surprise you by getting something new or special in. Finding a small bag of cinnamon bark, I add it to my shopping basket that already has a few herbs in it. Namely eucalyptus, sage, rosemary and lavender. Taking care to not overspend on herbs I walk over to the potion vials section of the shop, scoping the vials out since Penn accidentally broke one of mine while throwing around a ball used for quidditch in my dorm room.

The shop's entry bell dinged at the same time as my cellphone rang. I reach into my pocket, pulling out my cellphone, hitting the answer button, "Hello." "Gwennie! It started raining, so we didn't practice quidditch long. Where are you?" Sighing, used to Penn's nicknames that I tell her too often not to use, "Well, well. Speak of the devil. I'm over at Mystic & Herbs." There was a brief static over the line before Penn answered, "Alright. I'll meet you over there in a bit to help you spend your money on useless herbs. Knowing you, you've got some already in your basket. Hah!" Guilty as charged I looked down into my shopping basket with herbs in it, "Of course not..." There was a pause on the line, "Sure, Gwen, keep telling yourself that. See you soon!" The call ended and as I was trying to shove my phone back into my much too small pocket I accidentally backed up into someone and dropped my basket, turning around, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was behind me." Grinning down at me were the eyes of none other than Elliot the cashier from the cafe. My mood instantly went down a degree, not really feeling like dealing with him today, "It's you." He stared at me for a moment, "I prefer going by Elliot. 'You' is so informal." Great. Welcome the annoyance today. "Right. Elliot. What are you doing here?" He picked up my basket handing it to me, "I believe this is yours. I'm shopping here as that's what most do here." He chuckled a bit on his last comment. I rolled my eyes, "Of course. You just don't seem the type to be in a store like this is all." I walk over to the quill pens section, too annoyed to stay by the vials.

Running my fingers lightly over a deep forest green quill pen, I pick it up. It's perfect. A suitable color for my house, soft and light quill. Looking at the price of the quill I put it back down. Definitely not in my budget. Maybe in the next ten or twenty years it will be. "Nice pen." I jump, turning around to spot Elliot behind me, groaning, "Nice tattoo." He eyed me suspiciously, "Perhaps." Picking up a more affordable quill pen, though dull and a plain white color, I look up at him, "Perhaps indeed. Did you go to Hogworts as a Gryffindor?" Elliot stared me down as if he refused to be budged, "Didn't your Mother ever teach you that it's impolite to ask such personal questions of people you barely know?" I nodded in a semi-serious way, "She did. That doesn't mean I listened. Without questions there aren't answers. Without answers we would never know anything in life. Now, didn't your Mother ever tell you it's rude to answer a question with a question?" His eyes screamed of annoyance. Good. I refuse to be the only annoyed one here. He ignored me, picking up the green quill pen I was looking at earlier, storming off to the cashier, making the purchase. My jaw dropped and my blood boiled with anger. Of all the nerve! Out of all the quill pens here he had to choose to buy mine! What a jerk!

Just then the entry bell chimed as Penn came strolling through the shop. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me staring daggers at Elliot. I knew Penn was there but I couldn't stop staring at him out of anger for the life of me. She walked over to me, tapping me on my shoulder, "Uh, problems in paradise?" I growled slightly in response, though I never meant to. Once Elliot finished making his purchase he walked to the shop door, opening it to leave but instead looked over his shoulder at me, "No, my Mother never told me that. Also, since you're dying to know so bad if I went to Hogworts as a Gryffindor, Miss, then the answer is yes. Satisfied?" I stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say. Penn stood there still confused by what was going on. He left without a word, only that stupid entry bell dinging to relieve the silence as the door closed behind him.

Penn finally spoke up, "What the hell did I miss?" I turned to her, "Just that your new friend is a jerk and I think there's more to this Gryffindor bit." She quirked her brow, "Our friend, you mean, and what makes you think something is going on with him with Gryffindor?" I shook my head slowly, calming down more now that it was just Penn with me, "I don't know, Penn, I don't know, but I definitely have a feeling, a gut feeling, that something is going on." Penn laughed, "That's just your gut telling you you're hungry. Come on. I'm starving, let's grab some food." I laughed with her but knew sooner or later I would figure out what Elliot is up to.


	4. Chapter 4

Typically dinner is eaten at Hogwarts but today I dragged Penn along for dinner at _Pumpkin Deli_. The deli serves mostly sandwiches and pumpkin juice but if you love pumpkin then this is the place to eat. They have almost anything you can think of pumpkin related to put on a sandwich.

Penn and I sat at a booth next to the window, which conveniently gave a clear view of the cafe where Elliot worked. I stared over the top rims of my dark sunglasses through the window, attempting to locate Elliot in the cafe. Fortunately the cafe has big windows on the front of it's store. The down side is it's hard to see anything this far. I sighed, taking a bite of my ham sandwich with pumpkin seed bread. The whole point of having dinner here was so we could spy on Elliot. Obviously, that's not working out so well. Penn drained her second cup of pumpkin juice, "If you would just call Edan then we wouldn't have to go through all of this work, Gwen." She was right but calling my brother was the last thing I wanted to do. I glanced over her stakeout outfit, which consisted of sunglasses, her usual clothes and a bright pink baseball cap. I grimaced, "I'd rather bite off both of my feet and then feed them to a starving cannibal. What's with the hat anyways?" She laughed, "I don't know how you go stuck with such a dreadful brother." Penn took a big bite out of the sundae she ordered to go with her sandwich, "I couldn't find one of my hats so I had to take one of my roommate's hats." I grinned, laughing a bit, "We're across the street. He probably can't even see us except for that bright pink halo on your head." She took the hat off, "Well, in that case... Merry Christmas, kid!" She tossed the hat to a little girl sitting at a table not far from us, who looked no more than two years old. The hat landed on the little girl's hands. She jumped in shock but then giggled and smiled over such a mysterious gift and started playing with it. I smiled to myself a little at the sight of a little girl with blonde pigtails, playing with a new hat just for her.

Penn slid my cellphone closer to me, it was sitting next to my plate, "Call him. Promise him a date with one of the class hussies or something. You know he'll take anything that's female as long as she has a huge chest and a bright smile." I sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll try. This won't be easy though." Penn folded her arms, beaming a smile at me because she won this. If Penn doesn't win at something then it can feel like the end of the world to her at times. I opened the contacts menu on my phone. The only reason why I even have Edan's number in my phone is because my Mother convinced me to store it incase of an emergency with my parents. _Edan Blackheart_. There it is. The number of the devil. Penn started chanting, "Do it! Do it!" I stared at the number a little longer, "Okay, here we go..." I hit the call button and listened as the phone rang. It rang a few times before he finally picked up, answering in his 'I'm King of the World' voice, "Well, hello there, to what do I owe the honor to such a rare phone call from my dear, darling sister?" He annoyed me the minute he said Hello. Answering, trying to be as polite as possible in a sweet voice, "Hello, dear brother. I was wondering if you might know anything about someone by the name of Elliot who used to go to Hogwarts in the Gryffindor House, seeing as you know so much." I could almost hear him grin and soak up the compliment, "This is true, sister. Why should I help you though?" My hand tightened on the phone a little. Penn stared at the conversation taking place, mouthing the words _Tell Him _to me. I nodded to her, "Because if you help me then I'll get you a date with any girl at Hogwarts." The line was silent, followed by a chuckle from him, "Nothing better than a virgin sacrifice." At that moment I wanted to crawl through the phone and hit him. "I've had my share of those already though. I'll make a deal with you sister. In exchange for the information you want your little best friend Penn Blades must go out on a date with me. To sweeten the deal, any time you want new information on this matter she will be obliged to go on a new date with me. Is it a deal?" My jaw dropped. I was utterly speechless. Penn obviously heard me, because she looked like she was about to crawl across the table and punch my phone. "No, Gwen! Tell him No!" I sat there silently until Edan's voice came over the line again, "Well? Is it a deal or not? I haven't got all day." Suddenly an idea came to me. Smirking, I scribbled a note down on a napkin with a pen. I turned the napkin around slid it across the table to Penn. She eyed the napkin curiously, reading it.

_If you go on a date with him it will give you an excuse to abuse him as much as you want. And... I'll do your homework for a week._

Penn was definitely amused by the note, "One, just one date, Gwen, no more. And you already do my homework when I'm in a tight spot. How else would I pass when I fall asleep in class?" I nodded, laughing at the homework comment. "Okay, brother, you've got a deal. But only one date, no more." He yawned loudly into the phone, which was hard to not roll my eyes to, "Very well. Just remember, no more information than I'm giving you now." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me, "Fine. So, what do you know about this Elliot person?" I doodled on a napkin with my pen, waiting for his answer, "What is his last name?" I blinked, dumbfounded, "Uh... I don't exactly know it. He does have a Gryffindor crest tattooed on his arm though." Edan sighed, "You really should find out a person's last name if you want to know more about them. It's a shame Slytherins aren't as smart as Gryffindors." I rolled my eyes indefinitely at that comment, trying not to push his buttons by opening my mouth. "Lucky for you, little sister, that I do know of whom you speak of. His name is Elliot Hinder. He got kicked out of Hogwarts just before he turned 18 because he used magic in the muggle realm a lot from what I heard. He's in his 20's and works in some cafe. I don't know why he would do something so low when he comes from money. What a waste of a Gryffindor. Hogwarts is better off without him." I stared at the phone in shock. Wow... just, wow. "Alright, appreciate the info." "Wait," he said, "Don't forget about our little deal. Be sure to tell Penn to meet me in Gryffindor's common room Friday night at 7:00 P.M. sharp. Tell her to wear something nice. Red and short will do." Before I could answer he hung up. Penn stared at me furiously from across the table, "I am not wearing something to please that little twit. And be there at 7:00 P.M. sharp? Let's see how he feels when I show up an hour late." She smirked at that thought. Obviously she heard that part of the conversation. "Well, at least you have an excuse to give him hell." We both laughed in unison.

I glanced out the window at the cafe just in time. It seems Elliot was leaving work now. Why would someone like him be using magic around muggles? And why would he be working in a cafe for hardly any money when he has money? Penn woke me from my thoughts when I felt her scrunched up napkin hit me in the head. I rubbed my head, looking at her, "What was that for?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I was bored. So, what do you plan on doing about Elliot?" I sipped on my pumpkin juice to wet my throat, "I don't know yet. What are you going to do about your date with Edan Friday?" She grinned broadly, "Make him regret he ever made that deal in the first place." I laughed, "That sounds like fun, wish I could be there to see it happen." Penn took a chip from my plate and ate it, "Oh, don't worry. You'll probably hear him screaming bloody murder wherever you're at." That would be the sound of Heaven to my ears. I finished off the rest of my chips with her, explaining everything Edan said about Elliot.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone along the ground and beamed through the trees as if some powerful being smiled down upon the earth today. I stood outside of school in what one could call a courtyard of nature. The trees casting a wall in front and on both sides of me while Hogwarts provides a wall behind me. I raise my hands in the air, breathing in deeply, slowly lowering my hands, exhaling a long, steady breath. Birds chirp in the distance as I slip a silver throwing knife in the back of my jeans, tucking it gently in, and strapping another one to my boot beneath my pants leg. Yesterday was my outside-of-Hogwarts knife throwing class but today I have a moment to myself to practice a little throwing here and there.

Somewhere in the distance people can be heard practicing quidditch. Penn is most likely among them. She very rarely misses a practice for the sport. So, today while she is among her quidditch teammates I am in my very own personal courtyard for the time being. Picking up my spare throwing knife, I look at the tree straight ahead of me. It's far away but close enough for me to see the rough markings on the trunk of it from past knife throwing practice sessions. I squeeze the handle of the knife in my hand briefly, focusing on a knot in the trunk of the same tree. Slowly turning the knife in my hand so that the point of the blade is now gripped between my fingers, feeling the coolness of the metal against my skin. I raise my arm so that the knife is nearly eye level on the side of my face, swiftly throwing and flicking the knife at the knot on the tree. The knife speeds through the air as it wheels it's self in the air towards the tree. The point of the blade pierces into the bark a fraction of an inch. Sighing with disappointment, I walk over to the tree, gripping the handle of the knife and yanking it free from the bark it wedged it's self between.

Shouts of excitement come from the quidditch players in the distance. Someone must have scored some major points. I climb up to the lowest branch on the tree, taking a seat on it with my legs draped around the branch as I lean back against the trunk, closing my eyes. Thankfully this branch is low enough or else I would have fallen too many times just to sit up here. Days like this are nice. Those rare moments when you can just sit back and breathe.

***.*.***

Yawning, I stretch my arms out. Nothing like a nice nap in a tree. On these days at least. I glance at the watch on my wrist, pondering what time it is when I notice someone leaning against a tree next to the one I'm in. Not only leaning against it but it seems like he's been there a while. I raise my eyebrow in suspicion at Elliot as he crunches down on a bright red apple, "Just what are you doing here? And how long have you been standing there?" Elliot looked up at me, grinning faintly, "I was wondering when you would wake up." He lifted his apple in the air a little, "Enjoying this fine apple on this gorgeous day and I've been here long enough to hear your baby snores." I bit my tongue gently, trying to not snap in response, "I do not snore. That's not what you're doing here. You don't even go to Hogwarts. So, why are you here?" A set of different emotions seemed to pass over his face briefly but they left just as quickly as I dismissed them from thought. Now the only emotion to cascade over his face is annoyance, "It seems you missed the apple I'm eating then." He finished off the apple, tossing the core of it into the woods beyond us. "To answer your other question, I came here looking for you. I have some friends that go here, and it would seem you and your friend Penn are quite well known." I rolled my eyes, ignoring the apple comment, "What do you want then, Mr. Secrets?" Elliot didn't miss the sarcasm but he didn't respond to it either. He simply stood there, staring at me as if he was trying to choose his words carefully. Funny, he certainly didn't seem to have a problem any other time.

After a minute or so passed Elliot opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything we both turned our heads to the sound of someone walking towards us. How much more perfect could this day get? Edan strolled up to the trees, hands in pockets. At least if he's on a new kick to torment me he won't be using his hands. He nodded to Elliot and Elliot nodded to him in return. It looked like some kind of a male bonding ritual between muggle cavemen, minus the wooden clubs. Knowing Edan he might have been the type of wizard caveman to charm his club with fire. Practical joke or not, of course. I looked between the two of them, clearing my throat so both of the cavemen knew I was sitting here still, "What brings you out this way, Edan?" It's bad enough that I know Edan is my brother, no need to clue Elliot in on that as well. Edan looked up at me, "Saw my good friend, Elliot, out here while I was passing by. I came to say Hello." If his idea of _Hello_ is a simple nod then he must be watching the muggle Animal Planet channel too much. Normal people actually form words when they want to greet another person. Then again he's far from normal. "Right. Wait... you two... know each other?" I turned my eyes onto Elliot, expecting an answer from him for some reason. That's exactly who answered too. "We're old friends. We've known each other for three years or so now." Edan's mouth turned into one huge smirk.

A subtle cracking noise drifted to my ears, followed by a louder cracking noise. Just then I was bombarded with shock, my jaw dropping along with my entire body. The branch I was sitting on completely cracked and broke from the tree trunk. Now the branch nestled into the ground beside me instead of being attached to the trunk where it belongs. Luckily the branch wasn't very high from the ground but a fall is still a fall. Pain surged from my toes to my tail bone to my head. The impact of the fall left me speechless, wishing Edan and Elliot weren't here to witness such an incident. Tears wanted to form in my eyes but I refused to let them. My brother and Elliot knelt down beside me, Edan's eyes seemed to have a hint of laughter in them. Harmless or not is the question. Elliot looked at me in shock, "Are you hurt?" followed by the annoying sound of Edan's voice, "That was quite a fall." I laid there, unable to speak for a moment, trying to get my bearings as I slowly sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain in my body from the fall. Letting out a few slow breathes, I finally was able to answer, "No, I'm okay." Elliot looked like he was ready to send me to the hospital while Edan looked the same as usual. That's brotherly love for you.

"Gwen!" We all looked up, seeing Penn on her broomstick, flying down towards us at high speed. As soon as she came to a stop near the ground she hopped off of her broomstick, racing to me, her eyes wide "What happened? Are you okay? Quidditch practice finished a few minutes ago and I saw all of you down here on my way back to the dorms." I flinched a little at the pain. The pain wasn't that bad, considering the distance to the ground that I fell. It surely didn't feel good though. I looked over to the tree, lacking a branch now. Penn followed my gaze. "I was sitting up there talking to these two when out of no where the branch broke and then down I went." Penn stared at the tree quizzically, "It just snapped for no reason?" I turned my head to look at her again, "Oddly, yes. That's never happened before." Edan stood back up, "Obviously, or else the branch would still be there. Perhaps the snake was a bit too heavy for the limb." Penn and I glared at Edan in annoyance. Elliot still knelt on the ground, shaking his head slightly, "Odd that a branch that big would just snap. You're small enough for it to hold." Penn eyed Edan suspiciously. I slowly attempted to stand up. Penn and Elliot quickly went to both of my sides, helping me up. I really didn't need the help but I reluctantly let them help anyway. The pain was just a bit much. I was able to stand on my own so Penn and Elliot let go of me.

Edan folded his arms as though he were waiting on someone to say something. Penn looked over to him, "You could have helped, you know. Instead of standing there like an ass." He grinned at her, "Oh, Penn, my dear, I merely came here to say Hello to my good friend Elliot. When I saw my dear sister I was going to tell her to remind you about our date Friday." I don't know who looked shocked more. Penn, who stood there with her hands at her side and her jaw slack with shock about Elliot and Edan being good friends or Elliot, who stared at me with wide eyes as though he were wondering how Edan and I could ever be related. It looks to be a tie between them both over who is more shocked, though Penn seems she could pass the finish line of shock a tiny bit more than Elliot. "Yeah..." I said. Edan stood there, looking as smug as ever, looking Penn over, "Don't forget my favorite red dress that I love on you so much, dear." He moved a strand of hair from out of her face, turning on his heel, walking out of the courtyard type of area. Penn looked like she was about to boil over and fire arrows were going to shoot straight from her eyes into Edan's back. Penn ground her teeth, muttering words beneath her breath, "I hate you." Cursing was soon to follow without a doubt. Chances are Penn was doing that in her head already.

Elliot, still standing quietly, finally spoke up now that Edan left, "You and Edan are related?" I looked at him grimly, "Unfortunately. Are the two of you actually really good friends?" "You could say that," he said. Penn balled her fists up, "Are all of your friends asses or just that one?" Elliot's face didn't bare a shred of emotion anymore, "Watch your words, Penn." Penn, not so gracefully, spit on the ground, "Watch your friend." Her voice spilled over with annoyance and anger, "I'm going back to the dorms, Gwen. Coming?" I nodded to her, "Yeah." She picked up my bag, laying on the ground at the base of the tree and waited for me. "Rain-check on what I assume was you wanting to talk to me?" Edan glanced at Penn then back at me, "Sure. Take care of yourself." "You too, I suppose." I said. Penn and I walked back to the dorms, her arm around me to help me walk so the pain wouldn't be as bad. "Elliot seems to be your bad luck charm, Gwen. We can always toss him into a fountain like muggles do with their penny coins and hope his luck turns around." We laughed as we walked back to the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Penn's POV~**_

I checked the time on my phone once more, sitting on a bench in front of the Quidditch field. Gwen was suppose to call ten minutes ago. I know it's her birthday but she shouldn't say she's going to call and not end up calling.

The ringer on my phone finally alerted me of a call. I chose a catchy song by a famous muggle band for my ring tone. Needless to say the sound of it annoyed most people when it went off. That works for me.

Without bothering to look at the name on the caller I.D. of my phone, I tapped the 'Answer' button. "It's about damn time, Guinevere. I've been waiting for you to call for the past ten minutes." Silence came over the line. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, my darling, Penn, I can hear you." I grimaced at the sound of that annoying voice. Someone must hate me. "What do you want and how the hell did you get this number, Snake?" I asked.

Laughter erupted through the receiver. "Pet names already, Penn? You do move fast. Nothing I can't keep up with though. If you're lucky you just might be able to keep up with me... if you're lucky. Finding your number wasn't hard, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours over it, my little Lioness. Anyways, I'm calling to let you know that plans have changed a little, so meet me in the Gryffindor common room at 8:00 P.M. instead of 7:00 P.M."

My hand tightened on the phone, squeezing it, wanting to crush it along with Edan's face. Pet names? Where does he get off accusing me of something like that? I gritted my teeth, answering him slowly with a bit of aggression in my tone. "Look, don't flatter yourself. Pet names are reserved for those worthy of them, which you definitely aren't. And don't call me _that_ name. You'll have to take a raincheck... a very long raincheck on tonight. I've got plans with Gwen." I immediately tapped the 'End' button, hanging up on him. Serves the ass right.

While waiting for Gwen to call I looked over the list of stuff her roommates told me to get for her party. Right, like doing what they want is really going to happen. I crumpled the parchment paper into a ball and tossed it out on the grass. That should make for a nice addition to some bird's nest.

My ring tone went off again. This time I actually looked at the caller I.D. Finally, it's Gwen. About time. I tap the answer button. "Where have you been? Do you realize I had to deal with a phone call from that snake of a brother of yours, Gwen? I've been sitting here waiting forever."

"I'm so sorry, Penn. I bumped into some new students in the hall and needless to say their stuff along with my own flew to the ground. By the time it was all picked up one of the students accidentally took my phone in place of theirs. I caught up with them just in time to switch phones. What on earth did Edan want, though?"

I sighed, "Fine, fine. It's alright. He just called to change the time of the exciting date that I was suppose to go on with him tonight." I made sure to add chipper sarcasm on _exciting date_. "I told him he would have to take a very long raincheck on that and then hung up on him." Recalling what I told him on the phone made me laugh a little. Gwen's very own laughter of amusement coming through the ear receiver as well.

"It sounds like he got what he deserved then, thank goodness. What time is the party for tonight? I still have to drop off some books at the library later or else I'll get fined for it... again." Her voice carried a sigh in it that made me laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, Guinevere. You and books. If you didn't have to read them so many times then you wouldn't have to get fined. Better yet, skip reading the extra books that you don't need.." I could almost picture Gwen rolling her eyes. She will never understand my hate for reading just as I will never understand her crazy obsession for it. It balances things out though, not to mention makes my homework a breeze. Not much reading required for me on the subjects that we both take. "Anyways, the party is for 7:00 P.M. but we'll show up for 7:30 P.M.. Give the little minions some time to put the food out. Don't forget this is a _surprise_ party, so you need to at least pretend to be surprised. I don't feel like dealing with your squawking parrots for roommates. They'll never let it go."

Gwen's amused voiced clearly understood how annoying her roommates could be in a nagging sense. "Okay, okay. I understand. We'll be there for 7:30 and I'll pretend to be surprised. You know I really don't like these things for my birthday."

"I know, but there's a good reason for it. Just have fun, Gwennie. You won't regret it." Hopefully she wouldn't regret it with the surprise I have in store for her. She will either be thankful or be mad at me. I'll make sure it's not the latter one.

"Have fun. Check. Regret it? We'll see." She laughed faintly. "Alright, I'll talk to you tonight. Just a small group of people will be there, right?"

I cleared my throat in hesitation. "Details, Gwennie, details. But yeah, just a small group of people. Talk to you tonight." We both ended the call. Well, time to make sure my surprise for Gwen is still ready to go.

* * *

_**~Gwenn's POV~**_

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Almost everyone chimed in together, screaming. I put on the best surprise face I could manage but the shocked look on my face wasn't hard to do. It was definitely a lot more people than what is considered a small group of people, unfortunately. My roommates were there as well as a few faces that I recognized from lunch. The amount of people that I didn't know, well that was a lot. I _hate_ these things but Penn was only trying to be nice.

Penn nudged me. Oddly, shock was written across her face. That's weird. "Yeah?"

She motioned to the room with her hand, keeping her voice low as she spoke so that only I could hear her. "I did not do this, I swear. I only invited your roomies and a few other people."

No wonder Penn looked so shocked. "It's okay. Most likely someone who knew someone invited someone else and so on." I wrapped my arms around her in semi-bearhug fashion, just because I could and also because while Penn hated that stuff I knew she was okay with me doing it no matter how annoyed she pretended to be at times. "Thanks, Penn! It really was great of you to go to all of this trouble."

Penn grimaced in response to the semi-bearhug but she hugged me back, shouting in a purposely overly excited voice, "Happy Birthday, Guinevere!"

I rolled my eyes in response to the name she used. Thinking on all of the trouble she most likely had to go through, I smiled at her. She smiled in return. I have the best friend anyone could ever ask for no matter how mad we may or may not get at each other at times. We always have each other's backs and that's what counts.

I looked around the room. Penn took care of the party taking place in the Room of Requirement. No shock, she managed to pull that off. Velvet drapes with silver and gold tassels lined the walls. Each wall's drapes swam in the color of it's representing House. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Amongst gray and black marble floor, simple wooden table sets spread out. In the center of the room a stone table with elemental runes stood proudly, holding an enormous birthday cake. The cake reached ten layers high, a deep green icing covering the layers. Unlit candles that looked like miniature wands circled each layer. A quartz rose made of sugar sat on the very top layer. To top it off, balloons of different colors filled the ceiling.

Walking closer to the cake, I felt Penn yank on the back of my shirt so firmly that it stopped me in my tracks immediately. I turned around, ready to scorn her for doing that, especially after that bad fall I had. Thankfully, I felt better a few days later. "Penn! Careful, I cou..." I trailed off, my words caught in my throat. Standing before me wasn't just Penn. It was Elliot too. What the heck. I eyed Penn suspiciously, annoyance starting to kick in.

Penn cleared her throat, looking at me almost sheepishly. Almost. If only she didn't bare a huge grin of excitement at this very moment. "Look who I found, Gwen." Penn could fool a lot of people with her innocent acts but for the most part I knew when she was just _acting_. Right now was one of those _acting_ moments. I attempted to whisper beneath my breath to her, "Don't pretend to be innocent. What's he doing here?"

Elliot bared a faint grin that could stand to be wiped off right about now. He folded his arms across his chest, staring at me, which only annoyed me more. "I can hear you, you know."

Right. Whispering in front of the person who you don't want to hear in the first place is a bad idea. Smart, Gwen. In light of it I tried to humbly apologize. I really didn't mean for him to hear what I said after all. "I'm sorry, Elliot. Er... what brings you here?"

Penn all of a sudden looked relieved. Most likely due to me trying to be nice to Mr. Secrets. She looked around the room innocently. "I'm a bit hungry. Those pumpkin tarts over there look scrumptious. I think I'll go stuff my face with them." She walked a little too fast over to the table with the pumpkin tarts and began eating one. Thanks, Penn. What the heck are you up to? I sighed with heavy annoyance cloaking my breath.

Elliot unfolded his arms, shoving his hands into his pockets. As if this wasn't awkward enough already. Great. Now I'm annoyed and don't want to be here at my own birthday party.

"It is your birthday correct?"

I stared at him a moment before answering, "Yes."

He nodded his stupid caveman nod. "Then it seems I am here for your birthday. Penn invited me. With the way you look at the moment I would guess that you didn't know."

If only I could let go of my conscious I would kick him right now. As childish as it may be that's what he makes me want to do sometimes. "Of course not. You're already here, so you may as well stay and eat."

He shook his head slightly, his eyes showing annoyance now too. Good. "Only because you invited me to stay so graciously, Miss."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure thing, Mr. Secrets."

A familiar laughter caught my ear. Turning my head in search of it I spot no one other than Edan Blackheart. Boy, this is just getting better. Hanging on his arm is some tall red head that I don't recognize. Clearly Penn heard him too because at this very moment where she stood her jaw dropped and chewed pumpkin tart fell from her mouth onto the top of a girl's rat nest hair. The girl must of not noticed because she kept on eating her ice cream sundae without budging.

Edan noticed Penn right away. Smirking with delight, he said, "Close your mouth, my little Lioness. You'll have me later." The red head hanging on his arm frowned. She must be used to his flamboyant charm if all she's going to do is frown up at him like a sick puppy.

It happened fast. One minute Edan was smirking and the next minute his face was covered with warm pumpkin tart. Penn stood there smiling from where she threw the tart while Edan stared at her in shock.

On second thought, this night might not be so bad after all.

***.*.***

I sat next to Penn at one of the tables, eating a slice of my birthday cake. The cake part turned out to be really moist and best of all chocolate. My favorite flavor.

Penn sat there, looking smug and happy as ever, as though she drank a bottle of happy potion. "I can't believe the look that was on Edan's face! He just stood there so shocked before he stormed off. Probably had to change into a new fancy shirt since his might of gotten a crumb of pumpkin tart on it. Did you see Red? I thought she was going to start flailing her arms around even though none of the tart got on her." Red being the girl who was hanging onto Edan's arm. Penn laughed so hard that I thought she was going to burst.

I couldn't help it. I laughed with her. "Yeah, I did. If she did that I don't think I would have been able to maintain a straight face!" Pushing the tiny bit of cake that remained on my plate around with a fork, I looked at Penn. Seriousness replacing my laughter, I asked her, "Penn, why did you invite Elliot? He's not a friend of ours, not really anyways."

She shrugged her shoulders generously. "He's not someone we hate either. Figured you could get whatever you wanted out of him." Her eyes held something else in them, something I couldn't quite figure out what it meant.

I grimly looked down at the tiny bit of cake left on my plate, "Maybe you don't hate him..."

Penn snickered at my words. Her eyes filled with amusement now. "I don't and I definitely know you don't either."

I quirked my eyebrow questioningly. "Yes, I do. What would make you say such a thing?"

She stretched her hand out, grabbing a chocolate iced donut with sprinkles on it from the tray of food on the table. "Because I know you. If you really hated him that much then you wouldn't speak to him unless you had to. " She broke a piece off of the donut and popped it into her mouth, chewing on it. While she chewed on the donut I chewed on what she said. Easy enough, I simply don't agree with her.

"No, Penn. I do hate him. He makes me mad because I know he's up to something but won't tell me what. Aside from that he just irritates me."

"Well," she said. Her eyes travel over to where Edan now sat, eating a piece of cake and feeding bites of it to the red head from earlier. She rolled her eyes at the sight of them. She focused back on me. "If that's what the problem is then why don't you do what you do best and find out what he's hiding?"

I slowly nodded. "You're right. I'm going to dig into this. No more playing around. I will find out what the heck Mr. Secrets is up to."

"Mr. Secrets?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, grinning. She laughed, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice that sat next to her plate.

One minute Penn was drinking pumpkin juice and the next minute she was spraying it all over the guy's face, who sat across from us, as she spit it out. I looked at her in confusion while the guy stood up. "Geez, learn to swallow," he said as he took a cloth napkin, wiping his face off. He walked away from the table, probably glad to be gone now.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She sat there stiff as a board, staring across the room. When she didn't answer me my eyes followed her gaze to across the room. The fork I held slipped through my fingers as I lost my grip on it, falling on the table. The normal rhythm of my heart felt as though it slowed down, beating fierce and slow in a sea of emotions. My body sat there, turning into a dense stone, unable to speak. My eyes locked upon the person who caught Penn's attention. Spencer Lyons. The only guy who I ever allowed into my heart so deep. Funny thing. Just because you love someone and they seem to love you back, well, it doesn't mean they'll treat your heart tenderly. No. Spencer did just the opposite. He ripped my heart out and shattered it into a million pieces before stepping on it to crush the last tid bits that remained of it. The relationship was so long ago but I haven't seen him in ages. I almost forgot about him. Almost.

Penn turned to look at me. She said something but I couldn't quite make out what she said. It's as though her lips were moving without any vocal sound coming from out of them. All of a sudden I felt a hard pinch on the side of my arm. "Ow!" I winced, rubbing it.

"At least you're alive now. You weren't listening to me so I figured a nice little pinch would do the trick." She laughed slightly, but I could tell she was only trying to be funny. We both know how much this situation is _not_ funny.

I sighed. "Thanks." Leaving my hand on the spot where Penn pinched me I can't help but continue looking at Spencer again. "What's he doing here? I don't understand." My nerves felt like they were splitting ends everywhere, tying themselves in knots here and there.

The empty chair across from Penn slid across the floor. Elliot pulled the chair out, taking a seat. He looked between both Penn and I. "Bad cake? You two look like you just saw a ghost."

"You can say that again..." I said beneath my breathe, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Tonight went from the best birthday ever to the worst birthday ever. Desperate for some relief I shoved my hand in Penn's pocket, knowing she had her flask of fire whiskey on her. It's a party, so of course she had it. Penn started swatting at my hand but I didn't care. My fingers wrapped around the flask. Jackpot. I pulled the flask from out of her pocket and poured some of the fire whiskey into my pumpkin juice. Elliot and Penn stared at me in shock. I didn't care. What's the point in caring now? The jerk is here. I laid the flask down in front of Penn after stirring the pumpkin juice and fire whiskey together to blend them. I never drank but dangit I'm drinking now. I brought the glass to my lips, sipping it a little. The drink burned my throat so much as is trailed down inside of me that I almost couldn't continue drinking.

"What the hell, Gwen!" Penn grabbed the pumpkin juice and fire whiskey blend from out of my hand, drink spilling out of it a little in the process.

I glared at her, "Give me that back."

Penn dumped the contents of the glass into an uneaten plate of food. The plate belonged to the guy who she accidentally spit pumpkin juice all over. She looked at me, nothing but seriousness displaying on her face, "No. Say goodbye to it. It's gone now. I know why you were going to drink it, so just forget it."

"Since when did you get all serious?" I asked her.

"Since the bloke who should be dead is causing you to not be yourself." She glanced over to Spencer, her eyes baring not a single ounce of likeness for him.

Elliot cleared his throat a bit, "Bloke?"

I turned my anger onto Elliot, not really meaning to, "Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine!"

He stood up, looking down at me with the same annoyance I seem to always cast into him. "For someone who just got a surprise birthday party you sure are acting lousy."

I rolled my eyes. "Surprise is on you then because I already knew about the party. Surprise, surprise." It felt like someone was squeezing their hand around my heart so tight that it could explode any minute now.

Elliot shook his severely annoyed head. Penn kept knocking her shoe against mine until I finally turned my head to look at her. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look anywhere except right in front of me. Spencer stood before the table tall as ever, looking down at me. His lengthy black hair spiked messily around his head, moving in different directions. His blue eyes that always reminded me of deep blue glaciers stayed pinned on me. His mouth curved up into a lazy and yet all too easy grin, speaking in that velvety voice of his, "Long time no see, Gwen."

Penn glared dragon fire eyes up at Spencer. Elliot stood there, looking a bit unsure. Perhaps he was just as confused as anyone else would be. Then again, knowing my luck these two jerks actually knew each other. Somehow I managed to open my mouth and actually form words, tapping down on the anger starting to surge within me, "So it would seem... Spencer."

Spencer took the chair that Elliot was sitting on and sat down on it himself. "Mind if I sit?"

Before I could answer Elliot chimed in, oddly appearing to be a little annoyed by Spencer's action. Far be it for me to intrude on him being annoyed by the other jerk at this table. "I don't know about them but I do mind. You're sitting in my chair," he said.

Spencer almost looked shocked that someone would actually dare say such a thing to him. Clearly he has been away from Penn for far too long. "Really now? I don't see your name written on it or did I miss it?"

Elliot smirked with amusement. That's shocking. He almost looks as though he's having fun.

I cleared my throat before Elliot could answer, "Elliot meet Spencer, my ex. Spencer meet Elliot, a good friend of Edan's."

Elliot stared in disbelief while Spencer stuck out his hand in a shaking form. "Pleasure to meet a friend of Edan's. Any friend of Edan's is a friend of mine." Right then at that very moment I wanted Penn to throw a pumpkin tart at him instead of Edan. Elliot accepted Spencer's hand and shook it briefly. Too bad he didn't squeeze his hand hard enough to make it hurt.

"Nice to meet you as well," Elliot said.

Spencer focused back on me. "So, Gwen... it's been a while. Before I forget. Happy Birthday." He leaned over the table, so close to my face. I froze up. The closer he came the more I wanted to maim him. If only I could move. The scent of pumpkin drifted closer until I saw Penn holding a pumpkin tart between me and Spencer's faces. Thank goodness.

"Pumpkin Tart?" She asked in a much too chipper tone of voice. Her voice sounded chipper but her eyes were the exact opposite. Elliot stood in the same spot he has been standing in for a while now, only he seemed really tense. Great. What now?

Spencer looked annoyingly at Penn, appalled by her action. "No thanks, Penn. I've had them before. They taste the same as always."

"Really?" Penn asked innocently. "You should ask Edan about them. He just can't seem to get enough of pumpkin tarts lately." She plastered on a smile, though I knew she was highly amused and meant something far more than what it sounded like.

Elliot angrily dropped a small box in front of me on the table. It was more rectangle shaped than anything. The paper that hugged it looked similar to tissue paper. The paper was a deep green, almost black, and wrapped around the paper sat a white silky ribbon. I looked up at Elliot, quirking my eyebrow. "And this is?"

He responded in his usual angered tone. Usual when it came to me anyways. "If it looks like a gift, feels like a gift, then let's see... it must be a gift. Keep it. Toss it. Do whatever you choose. Either way I stayed as long as I had to." He stormed out of the room.

I sighed, rubbing my temples. A massive headache on the brink of exploding it seems. Wonderful.

Penn folded her arms, leaning back in her chair, keep her anger filled eyes on Spencer. "So, pretty boy. What the hell are you doing here and why haven't you left yet?"

I grinned at her, looking over to Spencer. "Exactly what she said. Why the hell are you here?" Acid dripped from the tone in my voice. Definitely meant for that to happen this time.

Spencer stretched his legs out slightly, crossing them as he leaned back against the back of his chair. "Word travels fast. I know some of the people here tonight and they invited me. Thought I would pay you a visit, Gwen. Maybe catch up on old times with Edan."

Every nerve in my body went off just then. I stood up, my chair sliding back forcefully. "Why the hell would you want to do that? You left me remember? Or has your pea sized brain forgotten that? If you're here to play then fine let's play, but just know you won't be the one winning! And as far as Edan goes, go ahead, go talk to him. I'm sure the two of you could be twins. What's the saying? It takes a jerk to know a jerk?" My hands clenched themselves into tight fists at my sides. My blood was about to boil over.

I stared at him as he stood up ever so slowly. He slipped his hand inside of his leather jacket, pulling out a tiny square box wrapped in birthday paper. His spoke in a slow tone, "When you're ready for that fun let me know, Gwen. No one knows you like I do and you know that. I'm the only one who can leave you wanting more." He slid the box across the table in my direction and then turned to leave, taking one more glance at me before he continued walking.

I wanted to scream. I wanted him to feel the pain that he made me feel. At the same time I just didn't care. He's my enemy now and nothing more. I screamed in his direction, "If you really believe that then you were knocked in the head one too many times during Quidditch!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at me. He smirked, staring at me as if he were studying me. A good, scorching hot shower will work nicely tonight to remove his icy raven stare. Without a word, just that smirk of amusement, he left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Penn~**_

I yawned, stretching beneath the sheets, wincing at the the throbbing headache that I just took notice of. Ugh, too much liquor last night. Oh well, some fun was needed after the little twit, otherwise known as Spencer, left. If he wouldn't of left sooner than he did then I would of forced him to leave myself.

Lazily, I sat up, opening my eyes. The sheet slid down my chest, causing a bit of a draft. My gaze drifted downward. What the hell? The only articles of clothing that covered my body consisted of a bra and underwear. I glanced around the room. Okay, unfamiliar room. Must of drank a lot more than I thought last night. So, who's the lucky victim?

The door across the room opened as a guy stepped out of what must be his bathroom. He wore nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood there towel drying his hair, so I couldn't see his face. I leaned back against the headboard, taking in the lovely sight before me, biting down on my bottom lip ever so slightly. Well, drunk as I may have been last night I certainly didn't falter on choosing someone who looks as delicious as that. His entire body appeared to be covered in a slightly bronzed tan. His abs looked as though they could have been chiseled from stone. Who could this be? I know it's not someone I've been with before. I would have remembered a body like that.

The mystery guy finished towel drying his hair. As his face came into view my eyes widened and my jaw may as well of hit the floor. No, this can't be right. The mystery guy couldn't be _him_. I brought my hands up to my eyes, rubbing them, looking back at the mystery guy again. It is _him_. What the hell...?

Edan Blackheart leaned against the bathroom door frame, "So, you finally decided to grace the day with your presence, Little Lioness." His gaze lingered on me, trailing up and down where I sat in bed. _His_ bed. I quickly pulled the sheet up the front of my body and over my chest. Carefully, I got out of the bed, wrapping the sheet tightly around me, glaring at him.

"What the hell am I doing here? And where are my clothes, damnit?" I looked around the room in search of my clothes but they didn't seem to be here. "Edan! What the hell is going on!"

He folded his arms across his chest, grinning with a slyness that made my blood begin to boil on a higher temperature setting. "You are currently standing in my bedroom with nothing more than your underwear on. Oh, and have wrapped yourself in a sheet. No need to be shy though, my Little Lioness. You are perfectly delectable."

That did it. He couldn't even give me a straight answer. "Well, Snake..." Acid dripped in my tone of voice.

Edan smiled at me, his eyes holding a look of pure satisfaction. "Pet names again? And with such firey spirit, no less. Do go on, my delectable little lioness."

The boiling of my blood spilled over now, walking closer up to him with a fierceness, as I screamed, "Oh, go to hell!" I drew my arm back, balling my hand into a tight fist, throwing a heavy punch aimed directly at Edan's face. His eyes widened in shock as though he weren't expecting me to hit him. He should of known better. What a pitty.

He grabbed his face in pain. "Bloody hell, Penn! My nose!" I stared at him in silence, only long enough to witness the pain consuming him from my wonderful punch that nailed him on the nose. Without a word, I left his room, slamming the door behind me. A stinging pain traveled up my hand from the punch but I ignored it. Maybe next time the idiot will learn.

* * *

_**~Gwenn~**_

For the fifth time today I tried calling Penn. Still no answer. What the heck? I hope everything is okay. Maybe today there's a Quidditch meet and I just forgot about it is all. On the other hand, she did drink an awfully lot last night, so maybe she's still sleeping it off in bed. I shrugged my shoulders to loosen the tension up, sliding my phone into my pocket.

My dorm room was empty for the time being. Better take advantage of the alone time while I can. I walked over to my dresser, sliding one of the wooden drawers out. Slipping my hands beneath a layer of shirts, I pull out both of the birthday gifts from Spencer and Elliot, easing the drawer shut. I placed the gifts on my bed, sitting down on the middle of it, taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it. "Well, no time like the present."

I took Spencer's gift into my hands. My heart tightened in both pain and anger but I tried to push it aside for now. Slowly, I unwrap the birthday wrapped gift box. A small square jewelry box covered in velvet sat in my hands. I opened the box, hearing the slight squeak the hinges on the box made. Inside of the box a tiny pair of ice blue diamond cut earrings winked up at me. "Dastard," I said beneath my breathe as I shut the box closed with one hand. He didn't lose his touch, that's for sure. Diamond earrings the color not only to represent his House but also the color of his eyes. "Dastard," I said again.

Sighing heavily, I picked up the gift from Elliot. One of these days I need to stop being so mean to him. It was hard when he irritated me so much though and got on my ever last nerve. I tugged on the white satin ribbon, releasing it's hold on the box. Carefully, I tore away the tissue-like paper. The box that was concealed by the paper was simple. A thin rectangular white box made of cardboard. I opened the box. A gasp escaped from my lips. The beautiful gift inside of the box was the green quill pen I wanted from the _Mystic & Herbs_ shop. I touched the quill pen lightly with my finger tips, grazing them down the quill feather. I smiled gently, for once not being entirely annoyed. Maybe Penn was right. Elliot could possibly be someone that we could call a friend. We'll just have to see.

I felt a vibration coming from the pocket of my jeans. Putting the box with the quill pen down, I pulled my vibrating phone from out of my pocket. The voicemail icon on the screen kept blinking. Odd, I didn't hear my phone ring. Stupid cellphone. I quickly dialed my voicemail, listening for the new message. _"Gwen, it's Penn. Sorry, I didn't answer your calls. I was in bed sleeping."_ Ah, so she was sleeping then. I'll see if I can find her later during dinner.

I got up and put both of the birthday gifts from last night away, hidden carefully beneath a layer of my shirts in my dresser drawer once again.

With dinner only being a few hours away, I should return some books back to the library. I picked up three books on elixirs that I sat on top of my nightstand, shoving them into my messenger bag. Taking a quick glance at the dresser drawer that held the gifts I started out my room, making my way toward the library.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat at a table in the corner of the cafe where Penn and I usually met up at. Today is one of Elliot's shifts, so he made me my usual coffee when I came in. I didn't mention the gift to him. We didn't really speak at all, just a silent exchange of the usual coffee and here I am now sitting at a table, unable to get in touch with Penn. I looked for her last night around dinner time but there wasn't any luck in finding her. Her voicemail box is most likely full of messages from me.

I sigh, sipping on my coffee, allowing the warm liquid to quench my worried dry mouth. "Something wrong?" I looked up to find Elliot standing next to the table. I didn't see nor hear him walk over here. Must of been drowning too much in my own thoughts.

I shook my head. "No. Well, I'm not sure. I've been calling Penn since yesterday. She hasn't been answering my calls and I can't find her anywhere. You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?" I asked.

General concern filled his voice, "No, I haven't seen her. Most of the time when I do she's with you. She'll turn up." I nodded to him in response. He left the table and went back to work behind the cafe counter, taking an older lady's order.

A pair of hands settled lightly over my eyes as I got lost in thought again. I jumped up slightly at the feeling of the person's hand, afraid of who it could be but hoping it would be Penn, and afraid of who it couldn't be. "Easy there, Guinevere. Relax." Spencer whispered into my ear. I gritted my teeth in annoyance at his use of my name. He knew I hated it. There was a time when I loved it when he called me that but that time was not now. It passed a long time ago. He slid his hands slowly down to my shoulders, pushing me back down onto the chair. "I hate that name," I said with clear annoyance in my voice.

Without asking, he sat down on the chair across from me, scooting the chair and himself closer. A little too close if you ask me. "There was a time when you didn't."

I took a sip of my coffee just to keep my hands busy. Spencer lifted his hand and I looked up at him. He slowly grazed the tip of his finger across the side of my face, sending faint chills beneath my skin as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand lingering in my hair. Anger and hate boiled within me but at the same time it felt like he made a slight crack in the ice on my heart against him. No, I can't let that happen. I won't. I swatted his hand away, looking at him furiously, "Things change, Spencer. The time when I did is in the past."

Elliot appeared at the table. "Just wanted to let you know that I talked to Edan and he hasn't seen Penn either. Figured it was worth a try asking him either way, though." I nodded to him. "Thanks," I said.

He looked back and forth from me to Spencer, raising his eyebrow questioningly, "Is everything alright here, Gwen?"

Of course. Mr Secrets didn't miss a beat. He must recognize Spencer from last night. Before I could answer Spencer started draping his arm around my shoulder. "Everything is fine here. Now that you have relayed your message you can run along."

Elliot opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him. "Yes, everything is fine, Elliot." I shrugged my shoulder and smacked Spencer's arm away. "Spencer was just leaving."

"Alright," Elliot said. He walked away back to his work station, behind the cafe counter.

Spencer nearly glared at me. "What's the deal, Gwen? I'm not leaving." I glared right back at him. "Yes you are," I said.

"Fine," he said. He stood up just as I started sipping coffee. He leaned over, whispering into my ear, "Did you like your birthday present, Gwen? I thought the color suited you perfectly." He faintly grazed his lips across my ear. I nearly choked on the coffee I drank, unsure of what to do or say at this point. Spencer stood up and left the cafe.

Elliot walked over, taking over Spencer's chair, looking at me with wonder. "Need another coffee?"

I stared down into my now cold coffee, nodding slowly, "Yeah. That would be great."

"Alright. One coffee coming right up," he said. Just then the cafe door opened, Edan walking in. Great. What the heck is he doing here? Elliot placed his hand lightly on my shoulder. I guess he was trying to calm me in a not so awkward kind of way. "I called him."

Elliot raised his hand, calling Edan over. As soon as Edan saw him he walked over to the table, pulling up a chair from a nearby table and taking a seat. "Hey."

Edan and Elliot did their cavemen nods. I looked at Edan curiously. "Did you finally make someone mad enough?" His nose was inflamed with redness and a slim white bandage lay across it.

"Huh?" He looked at me in confusion but somehow I doubt he was that confused. I gestured to his face, "Your nose."

He grinned very slightly. "Unfortunate accident. Almost had a broken nose but it's fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Too bad. If it were broken it might actually look decent."

"That's enough," Elliot said. Right. Elliot is Edan's _good _friend. It would be bad to cross that line.

"I haven't seen Penn at all but if either of you do then let me know," Edan said.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

Edan grinned, "Oh, no reason. Just trying to _help_ out."

Both, Elliot and I looked at Edan curiously. Odd. I don't like the way he said that. Something about it just rubs me the wrong way. Maybe if I play nice then Elliot will tell me if something is up. Edan never _helps_ me. Then again, his friend is around at the moment, so maybe that's why. Maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Penn~**_

The wind whipped through my dark chocolate mane of hair, blowing through the strands, pushing my hair out of my face. I flew through the air as fast as I could on my favorite broomstick, feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins all the while trying to forget what happened with that slimy snake otherwise known as Edan Blackheart.

I left my cellphone tucked away beneath the pillow on my bed ever since the last time I called Gwen, leaving a voicemail on her cellphone. I know she's probably worried about me by now since I haven't spoken to her in a while. It's too hard to face her though, knowing what I did. What I did with that _snake_!

The thought of being with Edan in any other way aside from breathing the same air forced my hands to grip onto the handle of my broomstick, kicking up the speed of my flying abilities a notch.

Coming to a halt, stopping midair, I simply sit on my broomstick gazing out into the open sky, sighing with uncertainty. How am I suppose to face Gwen after this? She very rarely got mad at me and I have a feeling this might be one of those rare moments. I don't know how I'm going to face _him_ again either. Maybe if I punch him hard enough he'll forget everything that happened.

A slow laugh escapes from my lips, remembering the look on Edan's face before _and_ after I punched him. With any luck that punch caused him at least some kind of damage.

As much as I've tried avoiding Gwen I can't do it forever. Besides, knowing her she'll turn into a mother hen and get so worried that she'll start looking for me herself. I shake my head at the thought of how ridiculous Gwen can be sometimes. Yet, it warms my heart at the same time that she cares so much about me. No one could really ask for a better friend. I let out a laugh. She can be a great friend or a great enemy. Problem is her and Edan are great enemies and I slept with the enemy. Maybe what Gwen doesn't know won't hurt her. As long as Edan can keep his mouth shut anyways, and I'll make sure he does.

Looking in the direction I originally flew from, I begin flying back to Hogwarts. This time I keep the flying speed relaxed and steady. I would rather hold off on anything that might blow up soon as long as possible but it's time to face the music as a famous muggle saying goes.

*.*,*

_**~Gwen~**_

Another day, another coffee. As if I needed anymore caffeine to set my nerves on end. I walked into the cafe not long ago, taking a seat at the same table as yesterday. Edan was lazily leaning over the cafe counter, having a discussion with Elliot when I walked in. Instead of going to the counter for my coffee I took a seat. Elliot was kind enough to bring me the usual coffee without asking me if I wanted to order anything. Unfortunately, Edan still lurked in the cafe. He mostly hung around the cafe counter, chatting it up with Elliot.

I sighed, sulking in my coffee. Why on earth would Penn take off without so much as a word? I tried asking around Hogwarts to see if anyone had seen her but no one had. According to one of her professors Penn was sick, so she wouldn't be showing up for class for a few days. If she was sick she would have told me. None of this makes any sense. My hands hugged the cup of coffee in front of me as I stared into the warm liquid. Too bad I can't scry into the coffee about Penn's whereabouts. That would solve the problem.

"What the hell? I leave for a little while and I find you three blokes sulking away." Penn's laughter filled the cafe. "Well, it looks like Gwen is anyway. I haven't decided on you two yet." She jerked her thumb toward Edan and Elliot, motioning toward them. They both stood there a bit stunned.

At the sound of Penn's voice I looked up, shocked to see her in the cafe. Of all places. "Penn!" I jump up out of my chair, walking quickly over to her. "Where have you been? I've been so worried! I called you a million times. Don't you answer your phone?"

Penn laughed, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Yes, Mother. I do answer my phone. I forgot it in my room though, so I didn't know you called. I got called home by Mum."

Elliot and Edan walked over to us just as Penn was answering me. "Phew, thank goodness you're alright. Is everything okay back home?" I asked. Edan looked at Penn questioningly.

"Yeah, everything is fine," she said. She ignored looking at Edan until he spoke directly to her. Edan grinned as he spoke, "Interesting. You had my poor sister here worried over you."

I rolled my eyes at his remark. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Penn said. Her voice had a nervous tone in it at first but quickly went back to normal.

"It's okay," I said. Elliot yawned, stretching his back slightly. Most likely due to being on his feet all day. "Well, it seems everything is fine now," he said.

"By the way, dear sister, how was the finale of your birthday party the other night?" Edan smirked, amusement glittering in his eyes.

Penn stomped on Edan's foot that stood near her. Her fierce eyes glared into his own. "Whoops. My sincere apologies." Edan winced and raised his foot slightly, stretching it. "Whoops indeed," he said. Penn smirked at him in triumph.

Good. Edan annoyed me enough while Penn was gone. It's good he got a little dose of some pain. "Well, _dear brother_, the finale of that night ended good. Plenty of food, friends, and a good time. What could be better? Speaking of which..." I turned my eyes onto Penn. "Where did you run off to that night, Penn? You left rather early, especially being as drunk as you were." I laughed, remembering how she started singing the muggle song that she has for her ring tone out loud. She had fun when Spencer and Edan left.

"Yes, where did you run off to, Penn? I'm surprised you left Gwen's sight after that night's events," Edan said.

Penn glared harshly at Edan. She looked at me sheepishly, waiting a bit before answering. "You know me, Gwennie. I do love my sleep."

I laughed, "Of course. You sure did drink a lot."

Edan and Penn exchanged knowing glares.

Elliot spoke up suddenly, though his eyes laid upon mine as he spoke to Penn. "Glad to have you back, Penn."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun blared down on the sand as Penn and I laid back on soft lounge chairs beneath a huge cotton umbrella.

Sand, sun, water, relaxation. The beaches of Miami, Florida worked for just that. During the week Penn and I decided we needed some fun and relaxation far away from the current problems at Hogwarts. Otherwise known as our lives. So, on a whim we headed here, to Miami, for the weekend. So far, so good. No spencer. No Elliot. No Edan. Life was good.

Penn slid the frame of her sunglasses down to rest on her nose, staring out toward the ocean over the rims of them. "You picked the perfect beach to vacation at, Gwen."

I smiled, "Thanks, Penn."

"Not a problem," she said. She gently bit down on her bottom lip, staring at the men walking along the beach and swimming in the water. "These muggle men are so hot they almost make me wish I were a muggle too. Almost. They look purely delicious." She laughed playfully. "Pick one out, Gwennie. Let's have some fun."

I carefully placed the muggle novel _To Kill a Mockingbird_ on the sand next to my chair, laughing, "Are you serious, Penn? I don't have any interest in these men. Just came here with you for some nice relaxation and a little fun."

Penn rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, clearly. We come to the beach. You bring a book. We come to the beach and you're wearing a one piece bathing suit _and_ a coverup. You could at least wear the one that I shoved in your suitcase before we zipped along to the train station. And you better of not had taken it out either, because if you did I'll go buy something even more revealing in one of the gift shops here."

I slid my own sunglasses up, resting them on top of my head. "Okay, okay. If I wear it then will you leave me be?"

She responded with a satisfied tone of voice, "Yes, I will."

I laughed. "Alright then. Let's go grab some lunch before we hit the water later."

Penn stared longingly at a man, balancing himself on a surf board. "Food first, fun men later."

"You are so hopeless." We laughed in unison, gathering our things. We walked to a near by beach side seafood restaurant for lunch.

* * *

_**~Penn~**_

Clothes and other miscellaneous things I took with me from Hogwarts lay spread across my bed and on the floor. Gwen's side of the room looked neat and clean as could be. This definitely reminds me of our dorms at Hogwarts.

I told Gwen I would meet her at the beach when we finished eating our lunch. She must of already changed into her bathing suit since she's not in the hotel room.

I dug through a pile of clothes and finally came across the new bikini I bought just for this trip. It was way over-priced but so worth it. I quickly undressed and slipped on both the bottom and top piece of the bikini. Walking over to the dresser with the oversized mirror, I looked over myself in the bikini. It fit perfect. The bottom was dainty and tied together on both sides, just below my hips. The top, made similar to a bandeau bikini except it had strings that tied behind my neck like a halter top. The bikini hugged my curves in every_ right_ way. The color of the bikini was a solid red, as bright as fire, and trimmed in white. What made this bikini even more spectacular is that on the very back of the bikini bottom _"Grr..."_ was spelled out in white lettering. So fitting.

On the way to the door to leave, I grabbed my sunglasses and slid on my matching red flipflops. Just then I had an idea. A great idea. One that would get back at Edan.

Grabbing my phone, I tapped on the menu screen until it pulled up the camera. I put my hand on my hip, pressed my lips out into a sexy kiss, and hit the snapshot button. Grinning, I attached the picture to a text message and typed in a quick note. _"Sorry you missed out on Miami, but take a good look at what you missed out on all because you're an ass."_ I tapped the send button. I hope it pisses Edan off. Smiling, I made my way out to the beach.

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

_**~Gwenn~**_

The water looked gorgeous. I dug my toes into the warm sand, feeling the natural exfoliation from it. I held my sun hat down on my head with my hand as a gentle breeze blew.

Penn poked her head up from out of the water near the shore. "Could you at least lose the coverup and loosen up, Gwennie?" She shouted. The coverup was made similar to a jacket. It reached mid thigh and zipped all the way up. Cotton terry cloth in a vibrant red hue.

"A little later when I get in the water," I shouted back to her.

She shook her head at me. "I swear, if I die it will be your fault. My death will come slow and painful all because you're being bloody stubborn."

I laughed, putting my hands on my hips. "You are not going to die, Pennie." She grimaced at the name and I grinned. "Now you know how I feel. Hah."

"That's different, Gwen, so different," she said.

The breeze in the air blew a little harder, causing my hat to fall off. I bent over, picking it up. As I stood back up, over the rims of my sunglasses I saw two figures standing not far from us. One of them sent me a short wave with their hand. My jaw dropped in shock. "Bloody hell."

"What's up, Gwen?" Penn shouted from behind me.

"You won't believe this..." I side stepped, gesturing to the two figures. "Them."

Penn's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh... crap."

Edan and Elliot stood not too far from us, scoping out the sandy beach.

* * *

"Four aquas please," I told he bartender at the beach side bar. Fortunately, I got away briefly to get some drinks but poor Penn is stuck with Edan and Elliot by herself until I get back to them on the beach.

"Coming right up, Miss," the bartender said and quickly went to putting together four waters. I leaned onto the bar counter, waiting for the order, admiring the granite counter top with seashells embedded into it somehow.

The bartender placed four clear plastic cups of water in front of me, complete with ice and little umbrellas. I dropped a dollar tip into the tip jar. Thankfully, I lived amongst muggles with my parents and unfortunate brother in America before moving to Hogwarts so I already knew how the money system worked here. I made my way back to the group. Hopefully Penn didn't kill Edan while I was gone. I doubt the sharks would enjoy chomping down on him. Maybe if they were completely starving and he was the only food source left to be found anywhere. My sympathies would go to the sharks in that case.

"Oh Guinevere!" Penn's voice rang out, prolonging my name, as I walked over to the group. That must mean someone has already gotten her annoyed. Not too hard to guess who, though. Penn and Edan laid in two lounger chairs next to each other under a white umbrella with another set of two lounge chairs. An iron table, painted white, sat between the two sets of lounge chairs. Elliot laid out on one of the lounge chairs with his eyes closed. My guess is he is either sleeping or was trying to tune out whatever might have been going on between Edan and Penn.

I placed the cups of water on the table and laid back on the empty lounge chair next to the table. Penn laid in the lounge chair directly to the side of me on the opposite side of the table. "What took you so long, Gwennie?" She said.

"The line was fairly long for drinks," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe the line was that long for just water."

I laughed. "Penn, we're in America. If you want alcohol you have to be over 21 here in order to buy it."

"So, make Elliot go buy it!" She shouted.

I looked over at Elliot. "I believe he's sleeping." Just to be sure I placed my sun hat onto his face. He didn't even flinch. Still alive, I'm guessing, but not awake.

"Bloody hell. What is it with you two? We come to a beach and you read, and Elliot sleeps. Lovely. And this one over here..." she gestured to Edan but trailed off in mid sentence.

Edan laid on the lounge chair next to Penn, wearing a pair of black board shorts with tiny silver snakes on them. His wraparound sunglasses, perched on top of his head. A tall and slender blonde walked along the beach with her short and curvy brunette friend. Edan stared at them, admiring the view. Both, the blonde and brunette, wore bikinis that closely resembled dental floss in my opinion.

Penn raised her brow, staring firmly at Edan. She picked up his cup of water and dumped it along with the ice all over his chest, which managed to wet his board shorts slightly in the process. He jerked, jumping slightly in his chair. "What the hell, Penn?"

She shrugged her shoulders without care. "You looked like you needed to cool off."

I laughed, unable to help myself. In an attempt to not make the situation any worse, I grabbed my cup of water, stealing a piece of ice from it and sucking on the ice.

Edan threw a beach towel over his lounge chair and then settled back down on it. He glanced over to the blonde and her brunette friend then looked back to Penn, quirking his brow slightly. He leaned toward her, whispering something into her ear that I couldn't hear.

Whatever it was it must not of been good because the back of Penn's hand met Edan's chest with a loud smacking sound. She nearly growled at him in a defensive way.

I looked at them questioningly. "Everything alright over there?" I asked. Edan laughed faintly. "Always, dear sister. Penn, here, was just slapping a fly away for me," he said.

Penn rolled her eyes at him. "Right."

I sipped on my water some more, attempting to beat the heat. "So, dear brother, you never did mention how you got here and why."

Penn glared at him as he slid his sunglasses down, securely covering his eyes with them. "No, I didn't, did I?"

"No... you didn't," I said.

"Simple really." He looked at Penn for a second before answering me further. "Elliot flipped the bill, so we headed out here to see what kind of trouble you two were getting into. It really was rather boring back at Hogwarts."

"Right," I said.

I looked over to Elliot. Still asleep. What the heck? Grinning, an idea entered my head. I retrieved my sun hat from Elliot's face. I stuck part of my hand into my cup of water, cupping my fingers inside of it as I pulled my hand out, splashing the tiny bit of water onto Elliot's face. He opened his eyes in shock, squinting up at me silently. "Are you asleep?" I asked.

He grimaced with faint annoyance. "Well, I was until someone put water on my face."

I smiled with amusement. "Happy to oblige."

He shook his head, sighing. It didn't sound like a bad sigh, just the kind of sigh that has a hint of annoyance but at the same time it sounds like a person who really doesn't care in the first place.

I gazed out at the ocean. It looked like the perfect thing to cool off in and forget your worries. I stood up and unzipped my coverup, taking it off and dropping it on the lounge chair. Before anyone could ask me what I was doing I raced down to the water, feeling the gritty yet smooth, hot sand beneath my feet. I ran into the shallow part of the water, diving into the water as soon as it became deep enough, feeling the cool water quench my skin's thirst and my worries drift away with the waves of the water.

* * *

_**~Penn~**_

Elliot folded his arms and closed eyes, going back to sleep. I looked him over. He wasn't a bad looking guy. Dark brown wavy hair that could tuck behind his ears, messily crowned his head. His build was a bit lean but he was toned and muscular with a nice set of abs. My mind drifted to the look of Edan's abs that one morning. I gritted my teeth, pushing the thought away, inspecting Elliot further. He wore board shorts that went to the knee just like Edan did, except his were a midnight blue color with some gold symbols on them that I couldn't quite make out. He appeared to have a slight three o'clock shadow of stubble. It's a shame for something like that to go to waste. Maybe if him and Gwennie can ever get along long enough then he could make her forget all about the ass otherwise known as Spencer. I grinned to myself.

"What has you grinning so, Little Lioness?" Edan just barely whispered.

I rolled my eyes, turning my face to look at him only to find him staring at me. "Don't call me that. And I wasn't grinning, Snake."

"Ah, she uses pet names again," he said with a sly smirk.

I stood up, annoyance filling me. "I told you before that that was not a pet name for you. Consider it an insult." I looked out onto the water, searching for Gwen. Ah, there she is. I'm sure she wouldn't mind my company at the moment so I can get away from stupid Edan.

"Penn, dear?" Edan asked.

I sighed with faint hesitance. "What, Edan?" I asked. I turned my head to looked down at him. What the hell? His eyes were glued to my rear end. "What the hell, Edan!"

He looked up at me, smiling. Real smile or fake is the question. I wouldn't be surprised if the ass smiled at any female whether they wanted to chop him up into tiny pieces or not. He was arrogant and slimy enough to do it. Ass. "Did you wear that just for me?" He gestured to the bottom piece of my bikini where it read _"Grr..."_.

"What!" I picked up my beach towel from the foot of my chair and threw it at him hard as he shielded himself with his arms. "No! I did not wear this for your ass," I said.

Edan held the towel close to his chest. "Are you sure about that, my Little Lioness?"

I growled lightly in anger at him, turning away and stomping angrily down the beach. Spotting Gwen, I made my way into the water, swimming out toward her as she waved to me. Thankfully, I'll be back in my dorm away from him by this time tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in the center of what I considered my personal courtyard where I normally practiced knife throwing. The sky grew cloudier with gray clouds by the seconds. Perhaps it will rain today or perhaps it could just be trickery of some obscure being or beings.

Here, I sat, waiting for Elliot. He called me the other day asking if I would meet him here. Odd place for him to want to meet at if you ask me.

Foot steps crunched down onto the grass near me. I looked up to see Elliot walking toward me. He walked with his hands in his jeans front pockets. He wore a simple black leather jacket today. It looked like it had gone through quite a bit, though that made it distinguishable.

Elliot stopped in front of me with a little distance between us, looking down at me. "Gwen."

"Elliot." I glanced up to the sky, his gaze following mine. "It looks like it could rain today. Sometime soon perhaps," I said.

"It could. By the way, thanks for meeting me here," he said.

I stood up, brushing off my jeans. "You're welcome. So, what did you want to meet about anyway?" I studied him carefully. Who knew what he had up his sleeve. What possible reason could he have to want to meet with me?

He silently pulled his hands from out of his pockets and rolled up his jacket sleeve on his right arm, turning his forearm over, showing me his Gryffindor tattoo on the bottom of his forearm. He studied me just as much as I studied him. "You wanted to know about this. Every time you tried questioning or giving me the third degree about this week I ignored you. You want answers and answers you shall get."

I looked at him questioningly, confusion hitting me rather hard. "Why now? Why are you willing to tell me so easily now and before you wouldn't even dare utter a single word of anything to me?"

"I have my reasons," he said. That's all he said. As simple as that. Well, it wasn't simple. Why is he so willing to confess to me about whatever that stupid tattoo means? "I'm sure," I said with a bit more sarcasm than intended.

A stronger sense of seriousness enveloped his face. "I mean it, Gwen. I truly do have my reasons for why I didn't tell you anything then and why I'm telling you now. If you don't want to know anymore then I can leave now. Just know, you will never get this chance again, and I do mean never." He spoke with such a matter-of-a-fact tone that it nearly stumbled me in my own thoughts.

"No, I want to know still," I said.

He nodded briefly. "Alright then. I'll make this long story short but if you have any questions then just ask. Alright?"

"Alright. Go on," I said.

He sighed, looking up at the sky as if lost in thought. I waited. After a moment he looked back down at me. "I used to go to Hogwarts, which I'm guessing you could have figured out based on my tattoo. Gryffindor, of course." He grinned faintly at the last remark and I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. He quickly went back to being serious. "We each got a tattoo, representing what House we were in. Anyways, I wasn't exactly a bad student when it came to learning the material in class but they expelled me anyway. It happened when I was seventeen. I got into a lot of trouble outside of class. Hung around a lot of the wrong kind of people too. I mostly hung out with my old buddies, Issac, Wren, and Tim. Little Tim as we called him because he was the youngest of the group. Wren was the most talented when it came to magical abilities. He was also very competitive, except he wasn't competitive in anything other than that. One day we were all at Little Tim's house. His Father was a muggle, so his family lived in the United States. We were all kicking back in his backyard. A stray cat jumped the fence into the yard. I don't remember how it happened but Wren started using spells on the cat. Nothing bad... at first. Just child's play tricks like making the cat's fur stick up without reason and creating an illusion of a mouse to make the cat chase after it. When we all got bored of it Wren did something..." The shadows beneath Elliot's eyes were suddenly visible.

The part about him being expelled was pretty shocking but the rest of it sounds rather silly. But that look in his eyes now. It sent faint chills down my spine. "I'm listening," I said in a very low tone of voice.

Elliot nodded just barely. "Wren asked if we wanted to see something cool. Of course we did. It was summer and we were bored out of our minds. The next thing that happened was him sending the cat flying straight onto the brick wall of Little Tim's parents' house. He swung it over and over against the bricks, harder every time. The rest of us kept yelling at Wren to stop but he didn't listen to us. When he did quit he let the cat drop down into Little Tim's Mother's rose garden beneath where he was hitting it. The cat was dead."

I stood there, grimacing at what he told me and my stomach feeling sick.

"There's more," he said. Wonderful. What's left? Did his idiot friend kill another cat? "Okay," I said.

"After that happened we all started arguing. At first we were yelling at Wren for what he did but then we all started arguing about what could happen if the school found out and what we were going to do about it. Wren didn't seem to care either way. Want my honest opinion? I think something was going on with him that he didn't tell any of us about. We were still arguing when Little Tim's parents came outside. They were trying to get us to quit arguing but when his Mother, Mrs. Elinor, saw the cat and the evidence on the brick wall from the cat she more or less started screaming and crying. That's when we all got quiet. Mr. Gus, Little Tim's Father, demanded to know what happened and asked if we were alright. See, they didn't know it was Wren who killed the cat. Little Tim was trying to get his Mother to stop crying and Issac blurted out what happened. As much trouble as Issac got into he always did have a hard time with lying. Mr. Gus was pissed. He started yelling at Wren but he ignored him. He took one look at Mr. Gus, laughed, and then sent Mrs. Elinor flying across the backyard. She was fine, just a little bruise on her arm from the fall. That's when everything exploded. Mr. Gus ran after his wife. But the rest of us... instead of being responsible and getting help we took matters into our own hands. We started using magical attacks against Wren. He attacked us back too. Not long into the fight, a few of our Professors showed up. They brought everything to a stop quick enough and made sure Little Tim's parents were alright. Unfortunately, the rest of us got expelled from Hogwarts. Haven't seen any of them since that day. Don't really care to either." Elliot didn't look at me like I thought he would. He stared at Hogwarts far away behind me. "There you have it, Gwen. No need to dig in and ask me why again."

I frowned and my heart clenched for such a heart breaking story. "I'm sorry... had I known... I would of never..."

"You didn't... and now you do," he said with regret in his voice.

I can't blame him if he does regret telling me all of that. I was a fool about that stupid bloody tattoo. I wish I would of never seen it. "I do," I said.

A single rain drop splashed onto my forehead. Rain started falling from the sky. I held my hands above my head as if that could help any, looking up.

Elliot slipped off his jacket, wearing just a plain gray t-shirt now. He held his jacket above my head. Shocked, I looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's raining," he said.

"It is," I said. "Let's get under cover." He nodded briefly and we ran toward Hogwarts. He kept his jacket above my head as we attempted to run in the rain. Normally I would tell him _'No'_ or something like that but after the story he told me I don't think I have a right to make him annoyed today.

We stopped running once we reached a large overhang in front of a set of doors, permitting entrance into the school. Elliot slid his jacket down behind me, wrapping it around my shoulders and letting go of the jacket. We stood there, silently facing each other in rain soaked clothes. All of a sudden it felt like I couldn't breathe. Or maybe I could and I just couldn't tell. Elliot's eyes stayed locked on mine, never faltering. "Gwen..." he said softly.

The door to the school swung open as Penn walked out, "Gwen! I've been looking everywhere for you! I need your help with History of Magic again. The stupid Professor is all over my case!"

I blinked, taking a second longer to answer her than I should have. "Sure, Penn. It's been raining. I was just coming in."

Penn seemed to just notice Elliot. "Hey Elliot! Good to see you again."

"Likewise," he said. I took off his jacket, handing it back to him. He took the jacket, slipping it back on. "I've got to be going too. See ya." He lifted his jacket up over his head slightly and ran across the field, making his way through the rain.

Penn stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You had on his jacket," she said.

"It was raining." I shrugged my shoulders. That whole time with Elliot was more than a little weird to me, and definitely not something I want to talk about at the moment. Pretending it never happened sounds like a much better idea.

Penn stood there, silently staring at me as if she were waiting for me to say something. "Well?" she said.

"Well, nothing. It was raining. The End." And it was. "Come on, Pennie, let's see if we can get you to remember at least some of History of Magic so the Professor doesn't get white hair," I laughed.

Penn scrunched up her face at the sound of her nickname. "Let's do that, _Gwennie_," she laughed.

We opened the door, walking into the school. Into Hogwarts. Into my second or third home away from home.


	12. Chapter 12

Music and laughter filled the air. It was a Gryffindor party in celebration of simply being Gryffindors. More like an excuse to throw a party. All Gryffindors were invited with the exception of friends of Gryffindors who were in a different House. Naturally Penn dragged me along. A friend of hers from Quidditch held the party at his house, which wasn't very far from Hogwarts.

I forewent my usual casual clothes for something more dressy since Penn said her friend decided to make the party a little bit more than casual. At least as far as attire goes anyway. The party it's self was the same as any other party. I left my hair down and wore a simple empire waist dress with cap sleeves. The color of the dress was a deep shade of green. It reminded me of the night time deep within the forest. Strappy black heels adorned my feet while sheer black stockings wrapped around my legs. To finish the ensemble off, I wore a silver Slytherin pendant on a small silver snake chain. The pendant was the Slytherin crest with the word _Slytherin_ etched beneath it. Professor Quinn, who taught History of Magic, gave it to me as a special gift last year for getting such high marks in her class for the entire time of being at Hogwarts. She said that one day I would be a special witch who does great things, such as teaching a class on History of Magic like she does. Hopefully she was right on the special witch part. I don't know if I could handle teaching a class like she does.

I leaned my back up against the wall of the living room, relaxing and holding a cup of almost gone pumpkin juice in my hand. The room wasn't crowded but it did hold a few other people in it. Some sitting on the couch and chairs while the others stood, carrying conversation. Penn was off in a different room dancing and joking around with some of her other friends.

"Don't we look rather ravishing tonight."

I sighed, looking up to find Spencer standing before me. He wore a black button up shirt with a pair of matching pants. "You look okay," I said.

His lips pursed into a cocky grin. "Just okay? I'm the best looking person at this whole party." I shook my head slightly, faint annoyance settling in. Once conceited, always conceited.

Spencer pressed his hand onto the wall next to my head, looking around the room. I side stepped against the wall and away from his hand while he wasn't looking. "Did you have to stick yourself in the most boring room, Guinevere?" He asked.

I sighed. As tempted as it was to yell at him, I politely pushed the feeling away. "Don't call me that. It's relaxing in here."

"Ah, yes, you always did prefer the quiet boring stuff but there's also a little rebel inside of you, who would break free sometimes. She was fun," he said.

"And irresponsible," I said, regretting some of the past moments I had with him. Then again, my whole relationship with Spencer was nothing but one huge ball of regret.

"And fun," he said as he leaned in a little closer, stopping midway at the sound of Edan and Elliot's laughter entering the room. We both glanced at them. As if this wasn't awkward enough, now Edan and Elliot show up. Penn was smart to run off to the dancing in the other room earlier. Too bad she isn't here now, though.

At the notice of Spencer, Edan approached us with Elliot walking along with him. The three of them nodded in greeting. "Hello," I said. Edan and Elliot greeted me with equal Hello's. To avoid further awkwardness, I looked out the window beside me. Stars glittered in the night sky and the full moon was encircled by it's own glowing halo of white.

"Have you seen Lydia tonight, Spencer?" Edan asked.

"No, I haven't," Spencer said as he stared at me briefly.

Edan grinned. "Well, buddy, you should check her out later. She was looking for you, and looking spicy as ever, I must say."

Spencer laughed. "Is that right? I shall have to go grace her with my charming presence then and see why the lady is looking for me."

Edan and Spencer started laughing together now, though Elliot stayed quiet. What is it with men and their raging hormones? It must be mating season for them 24/7.

Spencer leaned in closely, whispering into my ear so that just I could hear, "Save me a dance, Guinevere." Did he honestly think I would do that? After all this time. I turned my face away from the window to look at him. "You lost your chance a long time ago, Spencer" I said evenly.

He shook Edan and Elliot's hands, preparing to leave. As he walked away he turned around. "By the way, Gwen, my name and the word _lost_ simply don't go together." Idiot. He turned and left the room. Probably in search of whoever Lydia is.

"You really should give him a chance again," Edan said.

"Why do you care?" I asked simply.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't, dear sister, but if I have to put up with you at times then I would much prefer doing it with him around."

"Right. If I have to deal with those things you sleep with then you'll just have to deal with me without your good buddy Spencer," I said.

He glanced to the other room where people were dancing, talking without looking at either me or Elliot. "I do believe I see just such a _thing_ I want now. If you'll excuse me..." Edan wandered off into the other room out of sight.

"And then there were two," I said.

"Yeah," Elliot said. He looked down at my pendant, reaching his hand out and grasping it between two of his fingers gently. I flinched as he grasped the pendant but didn't bother to move. "Slytherin," he said. He let go of the pendant, allowing it to fall gently back into place.

My annoyance for the night became replaced with amusement, though the awkwardness still lingered. "So it seems, Gryffindor."

He chuckled a bit at my remark. "So it seems, Slytherin. I've got to tell you, though, I already knew. Edan told me not long ago."

I folded my arms across my chest, still holding my cup of pumpkin juice. It figures Edan would open his big mouth. Oh well. "Of course he did, considering how you two are such good friends." The reminder of that irked me a little, though I knew it shouldn't have.

Elliot stepped up to the wall, leaning his back against it next to me but with a comfortable amount of space between us. He wore the same leather jacket from the last time I saw him, except now he wore a crisp white button up shirt beneath it, untucked. I wonder if he got the memo on the attire or if this is what he considered _dressy_. I hate to admit it, considering it's him, but I very much approve of his choice. He gazed out across the room. "We're friends but not as good of friends as you seem to believe, Gwen," he said flatly.

Interesting. Oddly, that put me at ease a little. "Sorry about that," I said.

"No need to be. It doesn't take a genius to realize how much the two of you dislike each other, with or without knowing it first hand," he said.

I laughed generously. "I'll drink to that. Or would if I drank."

He laughed lightly at my comment. Somehow that felt comforting. If only things didn't feel so complicated.

I drank the remaining pumpkin juice from my paper cup then tossed it into a nearby trash bin. "So, I was wondering... about that stuff you told me."

Elliot quirked his brow a bit. "Care to talk outside then, away from prying ears?" He asked.

"Alright," I said. I walked away from the wall and out the open front door, straight into the faint coolness of the night air. Elliot followed behind me.

We walked along the open field in front of the house in silence for a little while until we stopped and I finally spoke up. "There's something that I don't understand about what you told me."

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Well, all of you got expelled but your friend Wren was the one doing harm. The rest of you were merely trying to help aid and defend. Why didn't the school just expel Wren?" I asked.

"Ah, _that_. Hogwarts reviewed the case but since they already let little things slide for most of us in the past with the use of magic they weren't lenient with what happened that day. The school felt if they expelled all of us then it was in the best interest of the school and the students. They said that because we were such a closely knit group and because of past incidents then Wren's mishap was only just the beginning. So, because of Wren we all had to take the fall," he said.

I frowned at his last words. "That's horrible. I know Penn and I would gladly take the fall for one another but we wouldn't purposely do something that we think could expel one another."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly just as Edan had, except with better reason for it. "It's in the past and doesn't matter anymore. It happened a long time ago." He studied me as I looked at him questioningly. "I know you have another question. I can tell by the look on your face," he said.

I flushed slightly even though annoyance shifted in me due to what he said. "I do."

"Ask it then," he said.

"It's about Tim's Mother. Why didn't she use magic on Wren since she's a witch? And much stronger than him I would think, considering the age differences," I said.

"Simple. She's very strict about using magic while living around muggles. The only way she will use it is if something magical was attacking Little Tim or Little Tim's Father," he said.

"Strong woman. I don't think very many wizards and witches would be able to do that." The night air began to grow a bit colder, causing me to wrap my arms around myself.

"You have no idea," he laughed. Elliot removed his jacket and draped it around me. "Here. Can't have a witch freezing to death."

The awkwardness moved up a few more notches. As awkward as it may be, it was certainly much warmer now. I felt like I had a toad caught in my throat.

Elliot started walking back toward the house while I just stood there. I ran up to him, catching up. "Wait up," I said. He stopped and began walking at a slower pace, my foot steps falling in line with his next to him. I glanced up to him. "What made you tell me everything? You didn't have to... considering what it was. I didn't realize what it was even."

He looked down at me in silence then placed his focus back on the house. "No one else knows what happened. Just the group, the school, and Little Tim's parents. Until now."

"Until now," I repeated after him.

He nodded, almost seemingly with reason. "Maybe one day I'll tell you the rest," he said.

A small amount of anger welled up inside of me as we approached the house. "What do you mean one day?"

He turned around and looked down at me, his eyes locking on mine. "Exactly what I said," he said.

Not wanting to fight tonight, I simply caved and nodded.

"Gwen?" he said in a questioning tone of voice. My eyes locked on his on their own without my control at my name being spoken.

I swallowed dryly. "Yes?"

Elliot took a step closer to me and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock and I froze in place, but as he tenderly kissed me I melted. My eyes fluttered closed and I began to slowly kiss him in return. My thoughts seemed to go into hibernation as the only thing I could seem to think of at this very moment was complete and utter relaxation. Magical. He cupped my face gently with his hands, lingering the kiss. As he slowly began to draw away from my lips and release my face I opened my eyes, staring at him as my heart started to slow down from the racing that he had caused. "I..." I stuttered out.

Elliot grinned softly with a hint of a smile forming at his lips. "Breathe, Gwen," he said softly. I don't know if that was even possible at the moment, no matter how easy breathing sounded.

Without another word to break this tension, this awkwardness, he turned back to the open front door and went inside.

I stood there in the cold, still wearing his jacket, staring into the open front door. What just happened here? A dream perhaps? No, I know better than that. Well, bloody hell, what am I going to do now? I sighed, removing his jacket, walking through the open front door and back into the party. Like I really needed any evidence of ever having spoken to him alone.

* * *

The tension of tonight seemed to linger in the air. At least for me anyways. I walked over to the buffet table in the dining room that held a large crystal bowl of pumpkin juice and an assortment of snacks. Any other type of drinks were to be found in one of the numerous ice chests, chilling. Picking up a plastic cup, I filled it with pumpkin juice.

Penn rushed up to the table beside me, the adrenaline from the party going strong in her. She always did love a party. "You know, if you're going to turn into a pumpkin if you keep drinking that stuff. There's plenty of other drinks around," she said.

"Well, maybe for once being a pumpkin wouldn't be so bad. It certainly would be a lot less complicated," I laughed, though my words carried more meaning than she realized.

"Ain't that the truth!" she shouted. Penn's friend from Quidditch, and also the host of the party, strolled up beside her. His dark brown hair with faint natural blonde highlights was cut short but just long enough for a spiked hairstyle if he chose to run gel through it. His baby blue eyes settled on a bite size brownie on the table. He snatched it and popped the brownie into his mouth, swallowing it without barely chewing it seemed. Sheesh, he's worse than Penn when it comes to food. A slight smile of amusement tugged at the corner of my mouth at the thought of that.

"Hey there! What are you two lovelies up to?" Lucas Nelson said in his natural Australian accent. Penn recently made friends with him and also found out he's originally from Australia in the process. Australian accents are one of her weaknesses.

"I was just telling Gwen how if she drinks anymore pumpkin juice then she will turn into a pumpkin," she said.

"Hm, that sounds about right. If Cinderella makes sure she's home before midnight then she can bypass that dreaded spell!" We all laughed together at the reference to the muggle story book Cinderella. A story about a girl who was enslaved by her wicked Step-Mother and Step-Sisters. A magical Godmother cast a spell on her, her mice, horse, and a pumpkin, of course. They became royalty so that she could go to a ball to meet the prince of her dreams. However, at the stroke of midnight the spell lost it's power and her carriage turned back into a pumpkin.

Just then, Edan and Elliot appeared across the table from us. I looked away, focusing on a tray of strawberry tarts.

"Hey Mates! I don't recognize either of you so I'd be guessing that the two of you are friends of other Gryffindors here at the party," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we are. Actually, we're friends with those two," Elliot said gesturing to me and Penn.

"I, for one, only claim him, Elliot, as a friend," Penn said as she glared lightly at Edan.

Edan grinned with great amusement. "So much for that beach vacation creating a bond," he teased.

Penn rolled her eyes. Suddenly it felt like you could cut the tension with a knife at the table. My eyes betrayed me as they looked up, settling on Elliot. Our gazes locked silently.

Lucas popped another bite size brownie into his mouth, chewing briefly before swallowing. "Live the party up! Help yourselves to whatever you want for the night. Food, booze, women. All of the above," he said.

Edan smiled broadly. "We appreciate that... what was your name again?"

"Lucas. But I never gave you my name," Lucas chuckled.

"Of course not," Edan said. "The booze is good and the women are lookers. Haven't tried the food though." Both, Edan and Lucas laughed together as if they were both in on some private joke that only men could understand and women were completely ignorant of.

Penn glared at Edan briefly. She leaned a little toward me, whispering into my ear and causing my gaze on Elliot to break. "_I think Lucas had a little bit too much to drink in the other room. Before I came in here he called his Mum on the phone but kept on calling her Grandmum. Needless to say his Mum was yelling at him even while he was telling her how much he loved her. It sounded like she was still yelling when he hung up._" Penn whispered. We both laughed a little too loud at that, quickly clearing our throats when the guys looked at us weirdly.

"Who's up for a round of fire whiskey!" Penn shouted, beaming. I think Lucas might not of been the only one who had a little bit too much to drink tonight. Penn ran off back into the room where most of the dancing and drinking was taking place.

Edan was the one to clear his throat this time. "Drinks call me now. And women, of course." He stole a strawberry tart from the table and walked off into the same room that Penn ran into. I hope he doesn't get into Penn's way of drinking or else I'm going to hear an earful about Penn knocking him out for _no reason at all_.

"Drink up!" Lucase shouted as he raised his cup of pumpkin juice, with or without added liquor I didn't know, and steered his way into the living room.

I sat my untouched cup of pumpkin juice on the table, sighing as some of it spilled over onto the table. That's what I get for filling the cup up too high. I picked up some paper napkins from the table, dumping them onto the spilled pumpkin juice, attempting to mop up the mess.

"Here," Elliot said. I looked up as he handed me a paper napkin. I silently accepted the napkin. He walked off before I started my second attempt at wiping up the spilled juice. I dropped the napkin on top of the tiny bit of pumpkin juice remaining on the table. My body grew still as I read what appeared to be written in ink on the napkin. _You look beautiful_. Annoyance and warmth waged a war inside of me. I wiped up the remainder of pumpkin juice with the same napkin he gave me, crumpling the napkin in my hand as I gritted my teeth slightly. I tossed the napkin along with the already pumpkin soaked napkins into the garbage can in the corner.

I walked into the living room, finding Elliot's leather jacket still on the chair where I dropped it when I came back inside earlier. It stared at me as though it were mocking me. Bloody hell. I picked up the jacket, walking outside back into the night where I could think. Alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Walking down the cobblestone pathway in front of multiple shops, I pull Elliot's leather jacket tighter around me. The wind may be rather gentle but the temperature has dropped a bit making it much cooler the past few days. Perhaps winter is on it's way.

I pull open the door upon reaching the door to the _Mystic & Herbs_ shop. The instant I step into the shop I breathe in the herbal aroma of spices that fill the store. The older lady working the cashier station, the only cashier station, waves to me. I wave politely back to her, making my way over to the herbs section. Oh my, this store brings me such peace. When Elliot isn't around anyways.

I pick up a bag of dried mint balm, examining it. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out, checking the caller I.D. _Lucas Nelson_. Hm, wonder what he could want. I tap the answer button, moving the receiver to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Gwen, are you busy by any chance?" Lucas asks.

Looking over the selection of herbs, I shake my head slightly in response even though he isn't here. "No, why?"

"I was having a chat with Penn earlier and she mentioned how great you are in History of Magic class," he said. I have a bad feeling about this. "Anyway, I've got a wee bit of a problem. My little sister Madeline is having a lot of trouble in that class and needs some help with it. Do ya think you would mind tutoring her?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Tutoring? I already have my work and some of Penn's to handle. He sounds really desperate though. I suppose a little tutoring won't hurt. "Sure, Lucas. How old is she?"

"She's still a little thing. Only fourteen," he says.

"Sounds a little older than just a little thing," I say, laughing. "Can you have her meet me at the cafe not far from the Mystic & Herbs shop? Just have her drop off anything she's having trouble in and I'll take a look at it." As much as I don't want to go to the cafe I also don't feel like walking all the way back to Hogwarts for something that might only take five minutes.

"That can be arranged, ta. By the way, sorry about the other night at the party. I drank more than normal and paid for it the next morning. Some mates told me I was happy all night long." He seemed to grimace over the phone. "Madeline is still giving me hell for not letting her go," he laughed.

I still have to get used to his word _Ta_ for _Thanks_. Whenever I hear it I think of one of those prissy girls who say _Ta ta for now_ as a way to say goodbye. "It's okay. Everyone seemed to be having a good time that night. Speaking of Madeline again, have her meet me around lunch time."

"Aye. She'll be there. I've got to run. Quidditch meet starts up in thirty minutes," Lucas said.

"Okay, see ya," I said.

"Later," he said.

*.*.*

_**Lunch Time...**_

The cafe looks almost deserted. Sitting at a table as far away from the cafe counter, and Elliot, as possible I wait for Madeline to show up. I watch people pass by out of a near by store front window. The least amount of eye contact with Elliot the better. With any luck he hasn't actually noticed me.

A mother holding her little girl's hand, who looks to be around eight years old, passes by outside. A smile of remembrance forms from my mouth, remembering my own Mother. When I was younger we used to go get ice cream every Saturday afternoon. The places we went for ice cream were different places, but my Mother never missed our Saturday afternoons. We would spend a while debating over what flavors of ice cream to get. During our ice cream feast she would always take it down to a more personal level, a Mother-daughter bonding level, and ask about how things were going with me, etc. She always gave some of the best advice. Sometimes I would get advice from her but try to make her think it had nothing to do with me. I wish I could get advice from her now. I'm much older now though. My problems aren't hers and this is my life. A life that used to be a lot less complex.

"Hungry?" The sound of Elliot's voice startles me. I can feel his presence standing near the table. I close off the special memories of my Mother, tucking them away, keeping my eyes focused on the store front window.

"Not really, but thanks," I say.

Elliot starts to walk away but then stops. "Nice jacket."

I can't help myself but look up in his direction, responding slowly, "Why, thank you. I found it sitting all on it's lonesome at some party. Finders are keepers, you know, Mr. _Hinder_." The awkwardness between us is still there but somehow at this very moment it's a little bit more relaxed.

A slow grin tugs at the corner of his mouth. "You're welcome. I don't remember telling you my last name. And you're quite right, Miss _Blackheart_. In this incident what you found appears to look much better on you than on the original keeper," he says.

I flush, focusing back on that bloody window. Here comes that annoying toad again. Sometimes Elliot really makes me hate him. I clear my throat, gaining my voice back in all it's normalcy among the silence between us. "That's because you didn't. It's not hard to figure such a thing as that out when you know the right people," I say, ignoring his not so subtle comment about his leather jacket.

He nods generously. "Forever curious, Miss Blackheart," he said. Elliot walked away, back to the cafe counter. Most likely due to my silence of not commenting on his little remark.

A young girl with dark blonde hair entered the cafe, carrying a book bag with her. She looked from left to right in the cafe before walking up to Elliot. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear. He pointed at me and she smiled politely at him. She started walking toward the table I'm currently sitting at. Ah, this might be Madeline. The young girl stopped once she reached the table. "G'day. Excuse me, but you're Gwen Blackheart, yes?" she asked. Her voice carried a happy tone in it.

"Yes, that's me. Are you Madeline, Lucas's sister?" I asked.

The young girl smiled, though it was clear she was nervous. "That would be me, yes. I brought all the stuff you told Lucas to have me bring."

On time, polite, and organized. Lucas definitely got lucky to end up with a sibling like this. I smile reassuringly at her. "That's great, Madeline. You can just give me whatever you have and I'll look over it tonight then we can setup a study time."

Her posture relaxed. "You can call me Madie if you like. Most of my friends do."

"Madie it is then," I said. She opened her book bag, pulling out a thick stack of papers pertaining to History of Magic. She placed the papers on the table in front of me.

"Thanks so much for the help, Gwen. Lucas said that Penn said that you're a wiz at History of Magic," she said.

"Of course she did," I laughed. "If you're hungry the sandwiches aren't bad here."

"I'm starving but I promised Lucas I would meet him for lunch after I dropped off these papers to you. Thanks again, Gwen!"

"No problem," I said. Or at least I hope it won't end up being a problem. Madeline dragged her book bag back on and headed out of the cafe, waving to me happily from the door as she left.

I picked up the stack of papers, tapping them down on the table to even them out, and put them away in my messenger bag. I grabbed my phone from out of my bag before putting it back down, turning on the phone's menu screen. Just as I got to Penn's number in the contact list my phone vibrated. I tapped the answer button. "Speak of the witch. I was just about to call you," I answered.

Penn laughed nervously. "I know you too well, Gwennie," she said.

"That you do," I said. I waited a beat before continuing. "Are you okay, Penn? You sound nervous." Silence came over the line. "Hello?"

Penn finally answered. "Yeah, I'm here, sorry. Can we talk?" she asked.

"We are talking," I laughed. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" she asked.

I raise my brow curiously. Penn is acting really strange. "I'm at the usual cafe. What's up? Is everything okay, Penn?"

"Kind of. I'm not sure," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's about... it's about Edan. I'll tell you when I get to the cafe."

"Edan? What did he do this time?" Bloody Edan. What possessed my parents to not give him up for adoption, I'll never know. Not that they actually thought about that. They love him dearly just as they do me. I just don't understand what they see in him, let alone myself.

"I'll tell you when I see you, Gwennie," Penn said.

"Penn, what is it? What's going on? Tell me."

She hesitated, a bit too long, then finally spoke up. "Gwen... I _slept_ with Edan..." she said.

My jaw dropped, speechless, and my eyes widened on their own. Penn cut the phone connection. I stared at the phone in my hand. What the hell?

Silence engulfed me as I sat here for the past 15 minutes, staring at my cellphone in my hand. ...What the heck? My world felt like it was being turned upside down. With all of the craziness going on already Penn now tells me that she slept with Edan. _Slept_. With my _brother_. Had he been a random person I hated it would be different. Amusing maybe. But with my why-did-you-have-to-be-born _brother_?

A faint coolness in the air drifted across my skin as the cafe door opened, though I could barely feel it as I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Gwennie..." Penn's words drifted slowly to me, the sound of regret trailing along with her words.

I looked up at her mournful face before me, my jaw slack a bit. "What the heck... is going on?"

Penn stood there silently. "Well?" I asked.

She ran her hand through her hair as if she didn't know what else to do with it. A weight of emotions seemed to sit heavily upon her. "Penn... what's going on?" I asked in a more calm voice now.

"Remember that night at your birthday party when I left early?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. This must be bad.

"Yes," I said.

She unwrapped the thin scarf that adorned her neck, allowing it to hang down instead on each side of her neck. "I don't really remember what happened. I woke up in someone else's bed in just my underwear but when the mystery guy came out of his bathroom it was _Edan_." Penn emphasized her disgust for what happened in the use of his name.

I stared at her silently, briefly collecting my thoughts. "...What the heck were you thinking, Penn? I thought the two of you hated each other?"

"They say alcohol can make even the most disgusting person look bloody sexy," she jokingly said, attempting to lighten the mood. I fail to see the humor in that at the moment.

The silence enveloped us. If a pin dropped it would have been easily heard, at least by one of us anyways.

Penn clenched her fists in frustration. "What do you want, Gwen? I'm sorry! You can't control everything that happens, you know! I'm not the only one making mistakes. Wonder who that jacket belongs to." She eyed me furiously. If it were possible for her hair to wave upward toward the ceiling coated in flames then it would have. That really stung. I looked away from her, staring out of the store front window. I don't know what hurt worse, the fact that she said it or the fact that she's right.

I sighed, standing up, looking at her, "Look Pe..." My words cut off at the sight of Edan walking up to us. When did he get here? I glared at him as he stopped near Penn. "What do you want?" I asked furiously.

Edan casually smiled, annoying me further. "Well, dear sister, I could hear Penn here yelling from all the way across the cafe. Was just curious as to what you did is all," he said.

Penn's cheeks slightly flustered in embarrassment at the mention of hearing her yelling from across the cafe.

"_Me_? Dear brother, that would be _you_," I said.

He quirked a brow questioningly, "Me? What the bloody hell did I do?" he asked with his tone of voice pitching upward into what sounded like a mixture of annoyance and a little bit of anger.

Penn turned her head in Edan's direction. "You _slept_ with me when I was drunk!" she screamed in anger. A little too loudly at that. I cleared my throat slightly.

Edan's mouth turned into a quick grin in amusement. "What time might that of been? Seeing as how you do like to drink."

Penn growled slightly in anger, smacking his upper arm hard. Edan winced, rubbing his arm to soothe it. "Penn," he groaned. Amusement glistened in his eyes still. "If you would like to know the truth, the truth is we didn't have sex. You passed out before it got anywhere."

Edan stunned us both. Penn stood there, looking like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die but at the same time squish Edan like the little bug he is. What the hell is wrong with him? Must he ruin everyone's life? I took a step forward toward him. "How could you do that to her?" I shouted in anger, following my shout with rearing back my hand and slapping him in the face. He looked stunned but not as stunned as Penn and I about the truth he revealed. His eyes glared like furious fireballs at me.

"You really are an annoying little twit sometimes, dear sister," he said. His voice cool as ice. Before the realization hit me, he raised his hand, throwing it fiercely at my face in a slapping motion. Just as the side of his hand was about to meet the side of my face, whether or not he would of succeeded I don't know, Elliot's hand gripped Edan's wrist tightly. He kept a careful gaze on Edan, glancing at me only briefly. "Edan... she's your sister," Elliot said in a very controlled and calming voice, anger dancing dangerously at the edge of it.

Edan stared fire at Elliot. "My hand," he said icily. Elliot slowly let go of his wrist. "Well, it seems your friendship lies in other places as well now." His voice never lost the icy edge to it.

"So it seems, " Elliot said.

Penn and I looked at each other, our eyes wide with stun and shock over the events that just took place.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"Me too," she said.

I half smiled sheepishly at her. We turned our faces onto Elliot and Edan who seemed to have some kind of a weird stare down now.

"Careful who you choose to be your friends," Edan said evenly.

Elliot smirked. "Always am," he said.

Edan nodded to him and proceeded by leaving the cafe. Elliot watched him leave, turning his gaze onto me.

"Thanks," I said with the same quietness as before.

He again nodded and turned away without a word, going back to his work station in the little cafe. Penn and I stared at each other quietly as if speaking now would produce a heated argument between anyone else in the almost deserted cafe for this time of day. We knew some things changed and some things remained the same. Question is, did something change between Edan and Elliot? What's up with those two? Elliot once said that they aren't as good of friends as they seemed. Maybe I'll ask him about that one day.

I picked up my messenger bag that was still hanging from the chair I was sitting on. "Thanks to you, by the way, I am now tutoring Lucas's little sister in History of Magic."

Penn grinned. "Have fun with that!" We laughed, knowing tutoring and the word _fun_ simply did not go together.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of subtle whispers from nearby people studying and of books being pulled from shelves drifted throughout one of the most common libraries used in Dufftown.

Penn sat across from me at a study table. The rectangular table and four chairs were all made of light colored wood with a slight glossiness, giving them a more modern look. Penn stretched her legs out beneath the table, propping her feet up on the chair beside me and crossing her legs. She relaxed lazily back in her chair, looking bored as ever. "So, why exactly have we been here so long?" She sighed heavily.

I spread out some books on History of Magic on the table, moving Penn's cellphone to the side out of the way in the process."You're here so you don't flunk your upcoming test in History of Magic. You know how dreadful Professor Quinn can be when someone makes bad marks on her tests. And I'm here because I have to tutor Madeline. Did you remember to take the ringer off of your phone while we're here?" We kept our voices low so as not to cause any trouble, though it tends to annoy Penn sometimes.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mum, I'll do ever so well on that great History of Magic test," she said purposely in a sarcastically cheerful voice. I grinned at her answer, unable to not find amusement in it. "And yes, I took the bloody ringer off. You reminded me enough before we came in," she said.

I opened the books up to the appropriate pages for both Madeline and Penn. "Just making sure," I lightly laughed. Penn's phone began buzzing on the table. I glanced over at it. The display light lit up with '_Edan_'. What the hell? He's calling Penn? My mood suddenly shifted at the thought of past events. _Penn thinking she slept with Edan after my birthday party. Edan leading her to believe they did sleep together when they didn't. Penn keeping it a secret from me. The whole time._ We haven't spoken a single word about any of it ever since Edan blurted it all out in the cafe where Elliot works at. How could Penn keep a secret like that from me? Why would she? The whole thought created an angry buzz inside of me. I tamped down on it, trying to control it. My gaze drifted to Penn, who looked shockingly at her phone. She quickly grabbed it and pressed the ignore button, putting her phone away in her bag that hung from the back of her chair. "Are you and Edan friends now?" I asked evenly.

Penn's shocked, not to mention awkward, look upon her face drifted into annoyance now. "What? No, we _hate_ each other. I hate him at least. Whatever he thinks I don't really care. He can go die inside one of his one night stands for all I care." The bitterness in her voice grew as she spoke in a little bit louder tone now.

A woman with curly gray hair glared at us from a nearby table. "Shhh!" she said, placing her index finger on her mouth to signal us keep it down or be quiet. Most likely the latter. Penn slowly shook her annoyed head. _'Sorry'_ I mouthed to the much older woman. The woman looked away, sticking her nose back into whatever book she was reading. Either she didn't notice what I was trying to tell her or she was simply ignoring me. Oh well.

I cleared my throat as quietly as possibly, taking a quick glance at the older woman to make sure she wasn't about to scold us again. Thankfully, her nose seems to still be stuck in her book. I took out my phone, checking the time. Madeline should be here soon. Looking at a highly annoyed Penn, my own annoyance kept yanking on it's leash. "Look, let's just try to get through this study session," I said as quietly as possible in order to avoid the older woman's frustration.

"Fine," Penn said bitterly.

I reached into my bag, taking out some spare pens for notes. Regular ink pens since both wizards and muggles use this library. Not really a precaution that's needed but one I think would be best used at the moment. No need to draw anymore attention to ourselves.

Someone's slender hand grasped the back of the chair beside Penn, pulling it out. I looked up, smiling politely at Madeline. She sat down on the chair, looking at Penn and I, smiling. "Hello. Sorry if I'm late. This library isn't too far from school but far enough. Lucas dropped me off," she said in what seems to be her normally polite and semi-cheerful voice.

Penn sighed, "Let's get this stupid work over with. Hey, Madie."

Madeline blinked. Perhaps she didn't know what to say and could sense Penn's mood at the moment just as easily as I could.

"It's alright. You're not late though, so don't worry about it," I said to Madeline. I slid one book in front of Madeline and another one in front of Penn. "If we all work quickly then we can be out of here sooner."

Madeline nodded with a nervous smile while Penn almost nearly grunted.

I sighed as I started writing practice questions on History of Magic for them. Feeling that leash on my annoyance almost snap while writing, I close my eyes. One breath in, one breath out. Slowly, I open my eyes and continue to write practice questions down.

Madeline read through the pages in the book I gave to her. She's going to be an impressive witch one day. Even if it's just in the written words.

I look over at Penn, where she's staring down at the same page she started on. Odd.

"Do I stop here?" Madeline whispered, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the page she stopped at. "No, not there. Read four more pages, Madie, then I'll give you some practice questions," I said. She nodded in response and began reading again.

After this is over, I'm going to the cafe for a good coffee. I don't care where, just as long as it gives me some relief from this mess called life. And after the coffee maybe I'll go practice some potions and spells. That's one way to forget about everything for now.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know why he thinks I need babysitters. I'm not a child," Madeline pouted as she walked along the cobblestone pathway with Penn and I. The somewhat bitter cold air nipped at our noses.

"He's just worried about you is all, Madie. Lucas is gone for the weekend and just doesn't care to see the wrong kind of people mixing with you. He loves you," I said. I zipped up Elliot's jacket to fend off the cool air, pulling my long light black scarf from out of the opening of the jacket and wrapping it around my neck.

Madeline watched the cobblestone pathway as she walked, staring at the ground rather than the people around us. "I know he does. I love my big brother but he makes me feel like a little kid with the babysitter stunt he pulled." She frowned.

I laughed faintly. "Just think of it as all of us hanging out. Penn and I promised Lucas we would watch after you but that's what friends do. They watch after each other," I said.

She hugged her powder white sweater enslaved arms around herself. "I suppose so," Madeline said.

Penn, who had been silent for a while now, glanced at me. I half-smiled. Things aren't one hundred percent better between us but much better than it was due to last night's events. She texted me, unable to sleep late that night and said she wanted to talk. So, we met up just outside of the forest for a talk. Standing there in the much too cold night air for pajamas and light night robes, we talked. Penn explained why she never told me about Edan in the first place. It was quite simply because it was _Edan_ and she knows about the problems I have with him. That, and, she knew how angry I would be. Then I explained to her how she hurt me by not telling me the truth. It was a very long and brutal conversation filled with explanations followed by arguing over not understanding one another. After what felt like hours of arguing and not getting anywhere we somehow managed to understand a little better than in the beginning. Maybe it was the cold night air or the lack of sleep that made us just want to get it over with. Or maybe there was some unearthly miracle that made us quit bickering and yelling. Whatever it was, it's over now. We apologized and ran off, back to our dorms. This morning when we ate breakfast it was a lot more civil and little bit more back to normal, which was when Lucas found us and begged us to babysit Madie for him until he got back from a trip with some friends over the weekend. I don't know if things will ever be back to normal one hundred percent between Penn and I but I hope they will be eventually.

As the three of us walked along, Penn's feet suddenly came to a halt. Her mouth opened as she turned to face the store front window of _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. I stopped walking to see what Penn seemed to being gawking at. What seemed to be the most recent nimbus model stood out on the main display behind the store window. The nimbus almost seemed to sparkle. It could just be the glass window, though. Unfortunately, for Penn, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ appeared to be closed. A simple wooden sign hanging on the door read _CLOSED_. Madeline, who walked a little too far before noticing we stopped walking, walked back toward us. She stood near the store front window, looking at Penn curiously.

Penn pressed her hands to the glass window, staring at the nimbus gloriously and in awe, her jaw slacked slightly. Madeline walked closer to Penn, pointing slightly at Penn's mouth. "I think she's starting to drool, Gwen," she said. I grinned, holding back a laugh, knowing all too well Penn's reaction whenever a new nimbus model comes out. It's as if she gave birth to it and wanted to claim what was rightfully hers. Penn swished her gaze to Madeline, glaring at her. Madeline swallowed, standing stiffly, making a small noise that could almost pass for the sound of a squeaking mouse. Penn quickly focused her eyes back on the nimbus with that same glorious and awe filled stare. I folded my arms across my chest, tapping my booted toe slowly. "Almost done here, Penn?" I asked. "The movie starts soon." Going to see a movie in Dufftown was actually Penn's idea this morning when we met up with Madeline at the cafe after breakfast. Unfortunately, Penn didn't notice Edan there, which resulted in him overhearing Penn talking loudly about what we should do. Once he heard that he proceeded by telling Elliot and suggesting they go see the same movie at the same exact time... a little too loudly, which I believe was purposely just to annoy Penn. He succeeded at any rate. She was furious and marched out of the cafe. Whether or not they're actually going to go through with going to the movie is unknown to me. We could always switch movies when we get there but Madeline picked out the movie and she seemed pretty dead set on going to see it. Something called _It Had to Be You_. According to Madie it's a muggle comedy romance movie that she's been _absolutely dying_ to see. Well, this should be fun.

Penn mouthed the words _My Baby_ at the nimbus through the glass window as she managed to pull herself away. She joined Madeline and I, and again we all began walking down the cobblestone pathway, walking quickly now so as not to be late.

* * *

The three of us ran up to the front of the _Dufftown Movie Theater_, otherwise known as _DMT_ for short. We stood in line to buy the movie tickets, which thankfully the line wasn't long. For anyone who didn't know us, Penn and I might be able to get away with being sisters if we tried really hard but Madeline stuck out like a sore thumb. Her dark blonde hair fell gently past her shoulders with a simple yellow bow for a barrette pinning up half her hair. She possessed the same baby blue eyes as her brother and wore prim clothes today. Her clothes consisted of a pair of black slacks, a solid pink shirt, a powder white button up sweater that looked really warm, a pink scarf, and a pair of black flats. Tiny gold teardrop earrings glistened from her ears as well. Next to her I wore my tall black lace up boots, a pair of old skinny jeans, a solid white t-shirt, and a long light black scarf with Elliot's leather jacket. Penn stood in front of us, wearing her short black lace up boots, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a UK logo t-shirt, her Father's old leather jacket, and a simple gray scarf.

Penn looked over her shoulder at Madeline. "Hey kid, you're fourteen, right?" she asked.

Madeline nodded. "Yes, fourteen."

"Today, you're sixteen. There's an age requirement next to the movie listing," Penn said, pointing to the movie title behind the ticket booth. Sure enough, the title read _16+_ beside it.

Madeline almost looked outraged as she gasped. "Penn! That's lying!" she nearly shouted.

Penn lazily shrugged her shoulders in response to Madeline.

"Shhh!" I semi-whispered to Madeline. She pressed her lips together. "How do you plan on pulling that off?" I asked Penn in a low voice.

"Remember that blonde I caught trying ease up on into the guy I was dating last year? The girl who promised to owe me a favor," Penn said.

I raised my brow in curiosity, "Yeah?"

Penn motioned to the person working the ticket booth. A slender blonde with perfect makeup sat behind the glass window ticket booth, selling tickets. Ah, yes, I remember her now. Penn was in the process of punching her when she swore to go away and owe Penn a favor as long as she didn't hit her in the face. Afraid to ruin her _perfect makeup_ most likely. "Well, if that isn't a sight," I laughed.

It was finally our turn to purchase movie tickets. Madeline and I gave Penn the money for our tickets. Penn slid the money beneath the window case opening. "Three tickets for _It Had to Be You_." The girl nodded, taking the money. She processed the money and started to hand us our tickets until she saw Madeline, pulling her hand along with the tickets back.

"I'm sorry but that girl looks younger than the age limit for that movie. Would you like to choose a different movie to see?" the girl asked.

Penn tapped on the glass. "No. We'll be seeing _It Had to Be You_," she said in an even tone.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but the rules..." the girl trailed off as she raised her head to look directly at Penn's face. She swallowed. I wonder if she felt like Penn was going to go straight through the glass after her. Madeline took a step back and a step closer to me.

"Remember that favor?" Penn grinned.

The girl grimaced, looking as though she wanted to pull her own bleach blonde strands out. She slid the movie tickets beneath the glass case opening. Penn took the movie tickets before the girl could take them back again. "Now you know not to offer your sexual services to anyone I date." Penn said loudly. The girl turned ghostly pale as the people in line and loitering around looked over in her direction. With the girl speechless Penn handed Madeline and I our movie tickets. We walked through the entrance doors of the movie theater.

"Isn't that Elliot?" Madeline asked, pointing across the entrance room. Madeline recently met Elliot and Edan through her brother Lucas.

Penn and I looked over to where she was pointing. "That is Elliot, yes..." I said.

"...And _Edan_," Penn said through clenched teeth.

Both Elliot and Edan leaned against the wall, arms folded, as if they were waiting on people. Great.

Elliot seemed to of replaced his leather jacket with an almost black bomber jacket. My mouth forms a small grin to myself at that thought. Beneath his open jacket a simple gray t-shirt hugged him and loose fitted blue jeans adorned his legs along with a pair of crosstraining shoes. Edan looked a bit more relaxed in his clothes today. He donned a pair of loose black jeans, black converse sneakers, a deep blue button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. Judging by appearances, I'm willing to bet they didn't spend long getting dressed.

Too bad for us because they seem to have already spotted our trio group. Elliot and Edan started walking toward us. ...This should be fun.

* * *

The theater for _It Had to Be You_ wasn't very crowded. In fact it was only half full. Perhaps because it came out two weeks ago.

The theater lights still lit the room dimly. The movie was running slow and the previews still had yet to start. So, for now the movie screen simply lit up with random movie facts about old and new muggle actors and actresses. If only we were allowed to use magic here. We could start the movie now and be out of here a lot quicker.

Unfortunately, even with a quick but low bickering match between Penn and Edan, Elliot and Edan still sat with us. The moment Edan mentioned they would be sitting with us Penn's eyes caught on a subtle fire of annoyance.

We chose the very back row of seats to sit in. That was by far an easy task. Madeline wanted to sit in one of the middle rows, Edan wanted to sit in the front row, and the rest of us wanted to sit in the back row. Penn solved that problem rather quickly by stating it was three people against two people. Madeline and Edan seemed displeased, Elliot and I didn't really seem to care either way, and Penn was smug as usual whenever she won anything. We took our seats, trying to get situated with the snacks and drinks we all carried.

I glance over at Penn with her feet propped up on the back of the empty seat in front of her. Her face screams of misery and annoyance as she quietly eats from her bucket of popcorn. That could be due to the fact that Edan decided to choose the seat next to her. Every now and then he would pour a few m&m's into his hand from his box of m&m's and drop them into his mouth.

Between Penn and I, sat Madeline, digging through her box of gummy bears in search of all of the blue gummy bears. A spare box of bonbons sits on top of a white paper napkin she spread across her lap earlier.

Elliot sat next to me, relaxing back in his seat. He should have chosen to sit next to Edan as it would have been safer for him that way. Being the odd one out he opted to forgo the sweet junk food. I, on the other hand, couldn't do without the food. I ate a piece of popcorn from my bucket of popcorn every now and then while waiting for the movie to start. Before becoming friends with Penn I always had a sweet tooth but never ate very much. Now days I indulge on the sweets a little more than I should. Penn's love for food rubbed off on me at some point during our friendship.

I look over to Elliot, glancing at his bomber jacket. "Nice jacket, Mr. Hinder," I said.

His mouth curves into slight grin filled with amusement. "Thanks, Miss Blackheart. My other jacket got misplaced," he said.

"What a pity. You really should be more careful with where you leave your things, you know."

"Point well taken. Maybe next time there won't be a little _slithering_ thief around." He just had to emphasis the fact that I'm a Slytherin. Bloody ex-Gryffindor.

"Touche, Mr. Hinder," I said, forcing myself to not grit my teeth at that comment.

A group of young muggles, three girls and one boy, walk down the row of seats in front of us. Two blondes sit in the seats in front of me and Madeline and the boy with brown hair sits in the seat in front of Elliot. Finally, the red head sits in front of Edan. The red head's mass of curly hair appears dull and damaged from obvious use of hair chemicals. There isn't any way a muggle's natural hair color could possibly be the color of a bright red crayon. Penn's feet never waiver, remaining set in stone on the seat in front of her.

Penn unleashes a very low and subtle growl at Edan. I look at her, brow raised in curiosity. Edan, leaning slightly toward her as though he were whispering to her all the while she glares at him. As much as Penn hurt me I hate to see Edan bothering her so much.

"They have an audience," Elliot whispers to me, laughing faintly. I glance to him, noticing the young muggles in front of us looking over their shoulders to stare at Penn and Edan with great curiosity.

I clear my throat, attempting to get Penn's attention. Of course, she ignores me. Madeline turns her head, facing me.

"Gwen?" she asks.

"Yes?"

I start digging through my popcorn again, eating a few pieces. "Madie?" Madeline remains quiet. I focus my eyes on her.

Madeline's eyes appear to be locked in an innocent gaze with the muggle boy in front of Elliot. Well, this is new for me. "Madie?" I whisper a little loudly.

She blushes, her cheeks glowing a hue of pink, as she breaks her gaze with the boy and looks down into her box of gummy bears. "Nothing," she whispers shyly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ta." There's that word Australians use for _thankyou_ again.

"Alright." I lean back in my seat, resting my head on the headrest.

Elliot nudges my shoulder gently with his shoulder. I move away quickly at the feeling of it. Is he out of his bloody mind? I look up at him with annoyance shifting my mood.

"What?" I ask, the annoyance drifting into the edge of my voice.

"You were leaning on part of my headrest," Elliot says.

My eyes widen and I slightly flush, turning my face away to disguise the embarrassment of it. "Oh. Sorry." I dry swallow and take a sip of my fountain drink to wet my throat.

He taps my arm with his finger. I immediately jerk my arm away slightly. "What?" My voice carries more annoyance than I would care to let seep through verbally at the moment.

Elliot doesn't utter a sound. I look up at him, finding him staring at me. My gaze locks onto his as if having a will all on it's own. "What?" I just barely manage to speak.

"It's okay," he whispers.

I nod solemnly, leaning back in my seat again, staring at the random facts on the movie screen.

"I have something for you."

I look back at him. "What the hell could you possibly have for me, Mr. Hinder?"

Elliot folds his arms across his chest. "Something I found. You'll find out tomorrow when you swing by the sandwich shop across the street from the cafe."

Interesting. "And what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"Because you're too nosey for your own good."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm busy tomorrow. Penn and I promised Lucas we would watch over Madie until he gets back from his weekend trip."

"No problem. Meet me in the same spot like last time outside of school."

"Why? So I can fall from another tree?" Funny. It almost felt like we were alone bickering, rather than in a movie theater with other people.

"No, Miss Blackheart, so you can get something you might be missing."

I watched him curiously. "Fine, Mr. Hinder, I will be there."

Suddenly I felt Madeline tugging on my jacket sleeve trying to get my attention, which apparently she had been trying to do for some time now. "Gwen? Gwen?" she chanted loudly.

"What is it, Madie?" I asked loudly in response to her loudness, though mine carried a very subtle hint of annoyance. Not at her, of course. Just Elliot.

"It's Penn. Look!" She points at Penn and the rest of scene playing before us.

My eyes widen in shock, trying to stifle a laugh that keeps fighting to be released from me. The blonde girl who was sitting in front of Madeline now stands with her hands on her hips, glaring and yelling at Penn while the nearby people in the movie theater watch intently as though this were the movie playing instead. A rare double feature cinema for them today it seems. Little pieces of popcorn drift down the girl's long blonde hair and settle on her shoulders if not falling onto the ground. I have a feeling that is evidence left by Penn.

"Look, Lady! You might be older than me but this is not years ago so I don't have to be nice to my elders, okay. You should be showing me some respect, yeah!" The blonde shouted. Her other friends clearly seemed just as amused by this as everyone else.

Penn laughed, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth, eating it. "Man, I guess it's true what they say about blondes." She threw another piece of popcorn into her mouth. "They are dumb. You have to earn respect, darling. It doesn't come free. Laughing so loud you sound like a hyena in a movie theater is not respectful. Take a hint."

The blonde looked like she was fuming. "You...threw..._POPCORN_... at.. me!" she shouted.

Penn grinned at the blonde as if she were her prey. "Be thankful that's all I threw."

"Hmph!" the blonde squealed in the only kind of squeal due to annoyance that a young muggle can do. "Let's go!" she shouted to her other friends. I'm surprised she didn't snap her fingers and tell them _Fetch!_ while she was at it.

The blonde's friends all stood up. The boy in front of Elliot silently stared at Madeline, who appeared to be blushing again.

The blonde and all of her friends, including the boy, walked out of the theater room.

"You know how to clear a room, Penn," I laughed.

Edan leaned into Penn a little, whispering so loud that all of us could here. "Feisty tonight, aren't we?" If he said anything more then I couldn't hear it.

Penn glared at Edan, fire aimed directly at him. She picked up her bucket of popcorn and dumped it on Edan's head, leaving the bucket on his head. "You have no bloody idea!" she spat at him. She folded her arms and leaned angrily back in her seat.

The lights started to go out in the theater room, which meant the previews and then the movie were about to start. We all got situated and watched the movie screen, including Edan who removed the empty bucket of popcorn from his head and dusted the remaining popcorn pieces from off of him. Though we were all unable to contain some of our leftover laughter over what Penn did to Edan. It serves the fool right.


	16. Chapter 16

An overcast of gray clouds drift along in the cool fall sky as the afternoon begins to set in. A peaceful serenity of quietness lurks pleasantly in the field surrounded by trees, which I consider to be my courtyard.

As I walk farther into the clearing I can see the same tree I fell from a while back. It feels like it's staring back as though it were mocking me.

I approach the tree, looking at it up and down. Definitely not going to risk falling this time, perhaps another time. I turn around, pressing my back gently against the trunk of the tree and slowly slide down it, sitting on the ground with my legs stretched out and crossed. Looking up at the sky between tree branches, I pull off my scarf in order to free my neck from it's warmth and place it on the ground.

Today I opted to leave Hogwarts without a jacket and instead walk about with only a scarf, wanting to embrace the cool air instead. To feel it brush against my skin and make me feel alive.

Elliot Hinder stroked my curiosity enough about what he has for me that I decided to go ahead and meet him here today to find out what he has. It shouldn't be much longer before he gets here since I'm a little early. Better to be early than late. The early bird catches the worm as a lot of muggles say.

Feeling the sudden vibration in my pocket I pull my cellphone from out of it. I tap the screen to turn it on only to find a text message from Penn. I knew she wouldn't last long. I opened her message.

_*New Text Message From Penn* _

_Guinevere! How long are you going to be? Bullocks, I can only handle studying History of Magic for so long. Sigh._

I laugh as I read her text message and begin replying to it with a text message of my own.

_To: Penn_

_I shouldn't be long, Pennie. Keep studying. It will help your school work out as well as help to keep Madie occupied._

_To: Gwen_

_I don't know how you bare that class. History of Magic is the most boring subject._

_To: Penn_

_Boring as it may be you still have to pass._

_To: Gwen_

_Yes, Mum ~rolls eyes~. What was so important you left me and Madie to study alone anyways?_

_To: Penn_

_Gotta go._

I finished typing out the last text message to Penn as I saw Elliot walking up to me from the corner of my eye with his hands shoved in his bomber jacket pockets. Tapping the send button, I slide my cellphone back into my pocket.

"Am I late?" Elliot asks as he approaches me.

"No, I was early. So, what is it that you said you had for me?" I ask.

He motions to the ground. "Mind if I sit?"

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly in response. He nods solemnly, sitting down on the ground with his back up against the same tree as me, though like a smart man he chooses to include much space between us.

Leaning his head back against the tree's trunk, he pulls a slim book out from the inside of his jacket and hands the book to me. I eye the title of it curiously before taking it from him. _Potions: Their Myths & Facts by Cassandra Willow_. "What is this?" I ask.

"Don't you recognize your own book, Miss Blackheart?" Elliot asks.

"My book?"

He nods slowly. "Open the cover."

I open the cover of the book and read what's written on it before me in a metallic silver ink. _Gwen Blackheart_. My jaw drops slightly. This is definitely my book. If you can't tell by the last name you can definitely tell by the use of a scroll design beneath my name. A little bit of a signature mark of mine. I turn my face to look at Elliot accusingly. "How did you get this? I thought I lost it a good while ago."

He laughed a little. "The last time you were trying to avoid me in the cafe. When you left I went to clean your table and found that book under a chair at the table. Last night I remembered finding it. Now we're here and you have it."

"Bugger," I mutter beneath my breath, annoyed with myself this time rather than him. My sleuthing skills obviously need some work. At least when it comes to Elliot Hinder.

The silence grew between us as the cool breeze of Fall picked up.

"Careful with your books next time. If Edan would of found that book I can guarantee you would have never seen it again," Elliot said. So, he was going to be the one who broke the silence. Alright.

"What makes you so sure of that?" I ask curiously.

"I know how Edan works."

"And just how is that?"

"Do you always ask this many questions, Miss Blackheart? Nevermind, forget I asked that."

I held back the want to roll my eyes at that ridiculous question. "Are you always so informative, Mr. Hinder?"

"Negative."

Silence was my only response in return to his response. Minutes passed.

"Isn't it going against the rules, sharing this information with me about a supposed friend of yours? My brother, whom I don't claim as so, no less." I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

Elliot rolled the back of his head on the tree trunk, looking at me. "What rules?"

I shrug my shoulders slowly. "Whatever rules there are about friendships amongst people."

"If there any rules then no one told me about them," he laughed faintly.

"That doesn't change the question any. Why are you sharing such brief information with me? Trouble in lovers paradise with good 'ole Edan?"

He quirked his brow. "Lovers paradise? Bloody hell, I'm not gay, Gwen."

An easy grin formed from my mouth, amusement and satisfaction clearly settled upon my face. "My apologies, Mr. Hinder, it won't happen again."

He clearly found amusement in it as well because a subtle laugh sprang from out of his mouth. "Edan and I more like friends with benefits... in a non-sexual and non-gay way... Miss Blackheart." He glared at me slightly as if to prove a point, taking the conversation to a more serious turn in the road now.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Mr. Hinder. What do you mean though?"

"Even after I was expelled from Hogwarts I still went down a bad road. I knew Edan during that time. We both did a lot of risky things but if I scratched his back then he scratched mine. That's why I know Edan so well."

My eyes widened in slight shock and as if a piece of the puzzle had fallen into place with this new information. "Now it makes sense, why the two of you seem like such good friends yet have some bad vibes at the same time." I waited a beat before continuing. "Does he still scratch your back...?" I asked very carefully and slowly.

Elliot stared at me a moment before answering. "When need be..." That's all he said. Nothing more. What could he possibly want Edan to do for him? More than that, what is he doing for Edan?

"...Alright."

"You look concerned," he said.

I scrunched up my face, glaring at him slightly. Of course I'm concerned. I want to know if these two are working against me together. Who wouldn't be concerned over that? "Well I'm not."

"Alright then, Miss Blackheart," he said calmly.

Taking one breath in, I slowly release it. It would be better to change the direction of the conversation now. "You're not the only one with interesting information, you know. So, tell me, is it true that you're working at the cafe even though you can pretty much afford anything you want?"

Elliot bent his knee, raising it, and resting his arm on it. "Where did you hear that?"

"Does it really matter?"

His gaze traveled into my eyes as if trying to tell me something without actually telling me. "It might," he said.

I clear my throat slightly, ignoring his words, looking down at the potions book. "Thanks for returning my book," I utter in a low tone of voice.

Elliot stands up, extending his hand out to me. "Not a problem."

I stare at his hand briefly, ignoring it as I stand up on my own while he retracts his hand.

"I'm a big girl, Mr. Hinder." I brush off my jeans quickly, knocking off any grass and debris from the ground that might of continued clinging onto them.

Quietly he picks up my book from off the ground handing it to me, looking around the field before us. "Winter should be here soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Favorite season?"

"It has it's moments."

"That it does. You might want to check into keeping a jacket on hand," Elliot laughed faintly.

"If I find anymore misplaced jackets I just might do that," I said with a hint of amusement lingering in my voice.

Elliot picked up my forgotten scarf scattered on the ground beside the tree. He wraps the scarf around my neck without touching my skin with his hands once, keeping his gaze on mine. His gaze never faltered. I dry swallow as my body becomes still.

At that moment a loud vibration buzzed from my pocket, signaling that I received a new text message on my cellphone. "I have to go," I slowly breathed out.

"Tell Penn I said Hello."

My brow quirked with curiosity. "What makes you think it's her?"

"Isn't it usually her?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes with faint annoyance. "I'll see you later." I began walking back toward Hogwarts.

"Hey Gwen?" Elliot shouted.

I turned around, finding him still standing by the tree. "Yeah?"

"Next time you're reading that potion book of yours, check out page seven. It was quite an interesting read." Without another word to linger around Elliot took off walking back in the direction from which he came.

What on earth? Page seven? I will have to start magically dying my hair soon with all of the aggravation he gives me. Remembering my cellphone, I pull out, tapping the on the screen to find a new text message. It was Penn. I knew it most likely was.

_*New Text Message From Penn*_

_Where are you, Gwennie? We've got a problem. It's Madie._

Cripes. What's wrong? I hope it's nothing too bad. I start running instead of walking back to Hogwarts, back to where I left Penn and Madie in my dorm room.

* * *

The rain drizzled outside on the other side of the cafe window as I watched the small rain drops pitter patter onto the cobblestone walkway, sitting across from Penn at the little cafe table. I folded my arms across my chest lazily.

"Okay, so we need to figure out how to handle this situation with, Madie."

"I know, Gwen," Penn lazily said.

My eyes strayed away from the window, looking straight at her. "I'm serious, Penn. Lucas will be steamed if he finds out. You know how protective he is of Madie as is," I said. Picking up my cup of usual coffee, I began to finally drink it. Of course, it lost much of it's heat as it always does since I take more time than it's called for to drink one cup of coffee.

Penn stirred her coffee with a coffee stirrer. "I know, Gwennie, I know. It's not our bloody fault the damn kid actually has some normal teenage hormones. At least her and that other kid were only talking." The other day, some time after leaving Penn and Madie to secretly meet up with Elliot it seems at some point during that time Madie confessed to Penn that she met up with the boy who was at the movie theater with all of us last time. Madie said they only talked for a little while then exchanged phone numbers. Unfortunately for us, Madie appeared to be smitten with him. Lucas is going to kill us when he finds out... if he finds out. Who am I kidding, he _is_ going to find out at some point.

Unable to contain my laughter, I turn my head away from the table, spewing out the coffee that was in my mouth. Unfortunately, most of the previously drank coffee didn't fall onto the ground. Instead it splattered all over Elliot's shirt. I dry swallow, slowly raising my eyes up at him all the while Penn starts snorting a little due to an uncontrollable laughter. Elliot's jaw drops slightly.

"That had better of been a damn funny joke, Miss Blackheart," he states as he grabs paper napkins from a nearby table, blotting the coffee from off of his work shirt.

I smile rather sheepishly at him. "It was, Mr. Hinder." My voice managed to not betray me and actually sound normal but the feeling of my jittery nerves was without a doubt there.

Penn kicked my foot lightly with hers beneath the table. "What?" I asked.

She grinned, pointing to the few coffee splatters on the floor next to our table. I sigh, glancing over to Elliot who just finished blotting most of the coffee from off of his shirt.

"There's a little coffee on the floor," I said to Elliot, pursing my lips together, not wanting to say more.

"Yeah, I don't think your shirt caught most of it," Penn choked out, laughing even more now.

"Penn!" I shouted.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if I were the crazy one here. "What? It's true."

"I just need to remember to wear more armor when you're here," Elliot said.

"That's the spirit, chap!" Penn shout as she raised her coffee cup a bit in a cheering motion.

"Hey Gina! Grab some hot towels for me. There's a coffee spill over here," he shouted over at a girl wearing a cafe uniform. The uniform was simple. She wore fitted khaki pants with a navy blue pullover. The difference between her uniform and Elliot's today is that he donned a long sleeve navy blue button up shirt instead. Well, that's different. He seems to be bumping up his casual uniform at work. "The towels are in the second door to your right in the back," he shouted over to her again. The girl he shouted to nodded at him and walked through a door behind the cashier counter.

"Sorry," I managed to mutter, hating like heck to apologize to him. Elliot glanced at me.

"What's that, Miss Blackheart?" he asked.

"I said, sorry."

"It's alright."

Gina, the girl in the cafe uniform and subtle fiery red hair, rushed over to the table with two hot and damp towels. She had that look of relaxation yet determination on her. Maybe it was just the way she had her hair pulled up in a clip with a few short strands falling on either side of her face.

"Thanks, Gina, I've got it from here," Elliot said.

"You're welcome. By the way, Boss, the stock on Faery Vanilla coffee grinds is getting low," she said as she handed the towels to Elliot.

"Make a note of it on the schedule sheet. I'll order some tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing."

"New employee?" I glanced at Elliot.

"You could say that. Gina just got back into town and needed a job. She was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts." he said.

Gina's eyes rolled with amusing annoyance. "Quit being lame, Elliot. I'm standing right here," Gina said. She smiled at Penn and I. "Hi, I'm Gina. An old friend of Elliot's. He kindly gave me this job after I begged him for it."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Hello," Penn said. She released a small yawn.

"Well, I better get back to work. Nice meeting you two. See ya." Gina briefly but politely waved her hand at us as she walked back to the cafe counter.

Penn leaned back in her chair, watching out the window at the people passing by.

Elliot knelt down on the floor, wiping up the few splatters of coffee with one of the towels. I silently watched him.

After observing a now clean floor, he glanced at my boot which had a little dot of coffee on it somehow. He quickly dabbed at the spot with the clean towel. I stiffened slightly, though couldn't help but stare at his now coffee stained shirt, feeling just a little bad for accidentally spitting my coffee out on him. Today should go into the history books. It could have been worse. It could have been the idiot Edan that I spit on. Well, no, that wouldn't of been worse. That would have been fantastic and made my day.

Elliot looked up at me, noticing where I must have been looking at for a while now. Stupid coffee stain.

"Don't worry, it's just coffee. It washes out," he said just low enough so only I could hear.

I slowly nodded in silence.

Elliot stood up, picking up the dirty towels along with him. "Have you read that book yet?"

"Book? Oh, that book." Bugger, I forgot all about reading it. "No, not yet. I will though."

"Alright. Next time you come into the cafe I'll be sure to have armor on hand," he laughed faintly.

A grin filled with amusement tugged at the corner of my lips. "That should greatly entertain Penn here who seems to be falling asleep as we speak."

Elliot looked over to Penn. Her shoulders slumped over as her forehead now lay sideways, smashed into the cafe window. A tiny drip of drool slips from the corner of her slightly open mouth.

A little girl, about two or three years old, with a ponytail piled high on top of her head paused on the opposite side of the window. She pressed her hands onto the glass, staring up at Penn, laughing and smiling. A tooth was missing from the center of her upper front row of teeth. Either she lost a tooth or she has a really huge gap between her teeth. The missing tooth only made her more adorable.

Elliot and I laughed as the little girl started pointing at Penn and her Mother tried pulling her away from the glass.

I wonder if Penn will believe me when I tell her about this.


	17. Chapter 17

Stretching my legs out and leaning against the headboard to my bed, I pause for a moment taking in the eerie but comforting quietness of my dorm room. Luckily, my roommates are away for seven days on some special pass. I can't quite recall where it was they went because I was too busy ignoring them in History of Magic class. My brain made sure to process the vital information, which is that they would be away for an entire week. Nothing like solitude to start your week off, though my week of solitude is beginning on a Saturday. That works out since there aren't any classes today anyways. A gentle morning breeze passed into the room from my open window.

I grab my _History of Magic_ book beside me from a spread out stack of books on my bed. Opening the cover, I skip past the chapter that the class is currently on. One good thing about staying ahead of the chapters in class is that left ample time to help Penn out whenever she needed it for this class. Okay, so she always needed help with this class.

Acheron, Ash for short, my very loyal pet snow owl, slowly flew from out of his cage and landed on the pillow beside me. He looked up at me with his golden eyes filled with curiosity. There are times when his eyes remind me of a tiger's eye stone.

"_Whooo"_ Acheron gently released the well known sound of an owl. Well, a well known sound at Hogwarts at the very least. I gently stroke the top of his head, petting him as I glance down at my books. _Potions: Their Myths & Facts by Cassandra Willow_ popped out at me from the pile of books. Scooping it up from the pile of books, I lay it down on top of my History of Magic book. Slowly flipping the pages one by one, I pause and stare curiously down at a folded piece of parchment paper in the center crease of the pages. My eyes drift down to the page number of the right side page. _Page 7_. ...Elliot mentioned page seven. I pick up the folded parchment paper and open it up. The paper it's self is mostly a small square even unfolded. A note appears to be written on the parchment paper in red ink.

_Miss Blackheart,_

_Judging by the book you lost, is it safe to assume you have an interest in potions?_

_P.S. How is my favorite jacket doing?_

_Signed,_

_Ex-Gryffindor, Elliot Hinder_

Mr. Hinder, Mr. Hinder. Are you ever going to realize that it's my jacket now and not yours? My lips pursed themselves together.

Opening the drawer to the night stand next to my bed, I take out a scrap piece of parchment paper, green ink, and bypass the quill pen Elliot gave me for my birthday instead opting for my usual white quill pen. Tapping my chin lightly with my index finger, I begin writing a response back to Elliot.

_Mr. Hinder,_

_Is it really safe to assume anything period?_

_P.S. I'm not sure how your favorite jacket is doing. When you find out let me know. "My" jacket, however, is doing bloody marvelous._

_Signed,_

_Current Slytherin, Gwen Blackheart_

Tightly rolling the parchment paper up after it dries, I secure it neatly with some string. I slip the rolled parchment paper under Acheron's foot.

"Take this letter to Elliot, Acheron. As a reward you can have a tasty treat. I think Edan got a new pet rat for amusement purposes."

Acheron's head perked up at the mention of Edan's new pet rat. A faint laugh escaped from me. "Go on, Ash."

Acheron's feathery wings lifted like a gentle blanket of snow with little black specks scattered far apart on them, flapping, flying out the window and off to wherever Elliot is at the moment.

Glancing at the clock, I hop out of bed. It will be time to meet Penn soon. I promised to meet her at Quality Quidditch Supplies today. I suppose it's a fair trade since I do drag her to the Mystic & Herbs shop sometimes. Penn would most likely argue with that by saying I always drag her there. I laugh silently to myself at the thought before grabbing a few things to get ready to leave.

* * *

The cool air nipped at my nose as I slid my hands into the pockets of Elliot's zipped up leather jacket. Walking down the cobblestone pathway, I spot Penn, waiting ever so impatiently for me.

As I approached Penn she looked at me accusingly. "What?" I asked.

"You're late and you took ages," she said as her voice took on an almost whining tone.

My brow raised at the accusation. "Penn, I'm early. You're just early for once for a shopping trip."

"You can never be too early for Quality Quidditch Supplies! Let's go," she quickly rolled off of her tongue. She's always like a kid in a candy store when it comes to any shop that specializes in quidditch.

Penn opened the door to Quality Quidditch Supplies and almost instantly shot across to a display table. I followed her tracks, looking at what she currently is mesmerized by. A new nimbus and balls for the game from the looks of it.

"My Mum sent me some extra money for Christmas shopping. I could buy this darling nimbus for myself. It would still be a Christmas gift... and whatever is left over I can split up between people for gifts... or I could just tell them that Mum was too mad at me to send me Christmas shopping money this year." Penn beamed devilishly as she continued to stare at the table display.

"Penn!" I shouted. "Your Mom sent you that money to do_ Christmas shopping_ not to splurge it on quidditch items."

"That's exactly what I would be doing, Gwennie!_ Christmas shopping!"_

"For_ yourself_, Pennie, not others."

She grimaced briefly over her nickname. "And?"

"And you're suppose to be Christmas shopping for others, not yourself."

"But this would be for others. They would get the enjoyment of watching me ride that beautiful baby during quidditch matches."

Laughter filled the air between the both of us. She is utterly impossible sometimes. Chances are even if she does blow the Christmas shopping money on that nimbus she'll still do something special for someone for Christmas. She always does. Most of the time it's for her little brother.

"Drooling over another toy, Penn?" A voice drifted, intruding the cloud of laughter as all amusement left us at the sound of_ that _voice.

Edan stood next to Penn with Elliot and Gina behind him.

"Bloody hell, what are The Three Musketeers doing here?" Penn's voice rang with annoyance. My guess is it was all meant for Edan.

Edan's lips curve themselves into a sly grin. "Why, Penn, have you been watching too many muggle movies as of late?"

"Shove off, Edan," Penn huffed.

Edan snickers as though he's actually amused. What a fool. Without another word he walks over to the quidditch uniforms, browsing through them.

I looked over at Elliot, who stood quietly in the same spot. "What are all of you doing here anyway? None of you play quidditch."

"Still asking all of those questions, Miss Blackheart? Gina used to play quidditch. We dropped in to kill some time and bumped into Edan."

"Unfortunately," Gina let slip.

"I like you already," Penn said.

"Smart girl." Gina's mouth turned up into a smile.

Gina wore her subtle fiery red hair with loose waves down today.

"Hey Elliot, I'm going to scope out some souvenirs," she said.

"Alright."

Gina spun around in the opposite direction, walking toward a display case of quidditch balls.

"Elliot, something good has finally come from knowing you," Penn said.

"Aside from knowing how you take your coffee?"

"Yes indeed. You have graced us with a hot piece of work."

"That would be?"

"That darling friend Gina of yours. Don't tell you haven't noticed how very nicely put together she is."

My eyes glued themselves to Elliot, waiting for his response. Not that it really mattered.

Elliot cleared his throat. "Didn't know you went for her type, Penn."

"Who wouldn't go for her type?"

Elliot took his tone of voice down a few notches so that only Penn and I could hear him, whispering. "She's a Slytherin."


	18. Chapter 18

Strolling into the usual cafe with a bag from the sandwich shop across the street in my hand, I notice Elliot talking with a tall man wearing a black business suit and carrying a brown leather briefcase. The top of the man's head was shiny as though it were a bowling ball waxed to a gleam with halo of gray hair making a circle around it. Elliot wore that same navy blue button up shirt again. Odd for someone who didn't like to dress up. Unless he has a hidden love for it that I don't know about. The man shook hands with Elliot, taking his leave. Just before he passed me he turned back in Elliot's direction.

"Oh, before I go, Mr. Hinder. Our company name has changed. When your receive the forms from us regarding your cafe you will see our name listed as '_Bewitching Taxes_'. Have a good day."

Elliot nodded to him as he quickly left. Hm. Well, that was interesting. Grabbing a table, I take a seat, pulling the contents from out of my bag from _Pumpkin Deli_; a turkey sandwich, pumpkin juice, and napkins.

Gina was working today, looking bored as ever. She leaned her hip on the cafe counter, filing her nails as she hummed an odd tune.

Taking a book from out of my usual bag, I flip the pages of the novel to where one of the pages is folded over at the corner to mark the page I left off at last. Holding the book open with one hand and sipping on my pumpkin juice with the other hand, I begin to read and emerge myself into the book.

"Why, Miss Blackheart, did you decide to bring me lunch today?"

Looking up at Elliot, I sip on my pumpkin juice a little longer in silence.

"Now why would I do something as stupid as that?"

A grin crept along his lips. "Because even a starving man has to eat."

"You work at a cafe." I took a bite from the turkey sandwich and swallowed.

"Is there anything else I can get you to go with the food you brought in from our competitor?" he laughed.

I eyed him curiously for a moment. "Well, you could tell me who that man was that you were talking to when I came in." I raised my brow at him. "What did he mean by _your cafe_?"

"Business talk."

"Obviously, but why did he say that?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" His voice took on an even tone.

"Not unless today is your lucky day. It isn't looking very lucky to me so far."

"Because I own the cafe." He let out a long sigh. "You asked me why I work at this cafe when I _come from money_ as you put it. I don't have family money. That was cut off long ago. Out of luck, I managed to own this cafe with the little money I had left that was given to me."

Before I could respond he walked to a table a few feet away and began cleaning it. Bad question to ask, Gwen. Bad, bad. Freaking Gryffindors.

As I began eating my sandwich again, Edan walked up to my table. Why can't he find a different cafe to bring his disgusting self to?

"What do you want?" I asked in an even tone of voice, annoyance already churning inside of me.

"Saw you here alone, little sister. What happened, did you finally piss off Penn enough? Or perhaps she finally came to her senses."

"Penn is busy at quidditch practice. What are you doing here exactly? There are others cafes that you could lurk in?" Quickly, I stopped myself from biting out anything else.

"There are but none of them are disgraced by your presence so alas I must grace this cafe with my presence."

Elliot made his way to the next table, only one table away from us now, and began cleaning that one.

The cafe sprung open as Penn began walking in, her hair a mess and her forearms proudly displaying new scrapes. Thank goodness she's here. Her face lit up with shock the moment she saw Edan with me. She made her way over to the cafe counter, striking up a conversation with Gina. Must be trying to avoid Edan for now somewhat. I can't blame her for that. Gina began laughing at something Penn told her.

Edan glanced at Penn briefly. "So much for her being busy, dear little sister."

"Leave Penn alone." Dropping my sandwich onto the table, I let out a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"I haven't done a thing to Penn."

"Except for lead her on and make her believe the both of you had sex." I bit out.

"Ah, yes, that. It did take the two of you a long time to discover that one. To be frank, little sister, I'm surprised you didn't figure out the other thing." His voice rang with laughter.

"Figure what other thing out?" My voice rang with alarm. What the heck is he hiding? Whatever it is it couldn't possibly be as bad as what Penn and I already found out.

Edan lowered his tone of voice slightly. "Remember your dreadfully clutzy accident when you fell from the tree at Hogwarts?"

I sat there, staring at him in confusion. "I do."

"Didn't you ever wonder how that happened? Pesky thing, my wand is sometimes. Fortunately for you, you weren't hurt badly..."

His eyes bore into me as if he were warning me of something. My mouth fell open, staring at him in shock. I knew he was capable of plenty of things. But this? What does this mean? Part of me filled with anger while another part of me felt threatened and scared.

"Why are you telling me this?" I slowly asked in a low tone of voice.

"Just a mere warning for you."

Swallowing, I glance behind Edan. Elliot stands firmly behind him. Edan follows my glance.

"So kind of you to join us, Elliot. Grab a seat. We're just chatting here, aren't we Gwen?"

Elliot could have pierced daggers at Edan with the stare he is giving him now, mixed with fury.

"Is it true, Edan?" he asked.

Edan eyed him cautiously. "Is what true?"

"Did you break that branch that Gwen was sitting on that day?"

"That branch broke because Gwen doesn't know how to pick out a damn decent branch to sit on."

"I'm serious, Edan."

"As am I." Edan said.

Clearing my throat very slightly, I glance between the two of them.

"Don't take me for a fool, Edan. Tell me the damn truth." Elliot spat out loudly. So loud that Penn and Gina spun their gazes on all of us, hearing him. It seems no one has to go to a movie theater in Dufftown. There's plenty going on in here. Isn't anything simple anymore? Apparently not. We all carry too much baggage and of course I was blessed with the brother from hell.

Edan ground his teeth in anger. "You got the damn truth!" He spat out loudly in return.

Elliot's hands began turning a slight tint of white due to holding them in much too tight fists at his sides. "Mark my words, Edan, I'm not below going to the Dean of Hogwarts with this."

"That would be quite foolish. So, this is what it has come to, Elliot. I thought we were friends." Edan said.

"So did I."

"Don't be stupid. She's not bloody worth it."

Elliot's temper hit the roof as he threw his hands out onto Edan's shoulders, shoving him back. "Get the hell out of here! Now!"

I couldn't help but stare at the back of Elliot's shoulders. They looked so stiff and ridged with anger that if something were to touch them then that something would break.

"You're a bloody idiot, Elliot!" Edan's fire induced eyes pierced straight into mine, warning and threatening as ever. But why?

* * *

It was only moments ago when Edan stormed out of the cafe. Thankfully, there weren't many people to witness what took place. After Edan left it seemed that the scene scared off the few customers that were here.

Sitting here still, I stare at Elliot's stiff back. He continues to glare through the door of the cafe. From the moment Edan left he hasn't said a single word. At least when he's mad he's talking, but this, I don't even know what this is.

Gina and Penn briefly glance at one another as if unsure of what to say at the moment. If only they did know. If only I knew.

Elliot finally moved, walking over to the cafe counter. "Gina, switch the _Open_ sign to _Closed_," he said with an edge.

Gina stood there, looking at him in confusion. "Are you sure, Boss?"

"Yes, now do it," he barked out.

She nodded briefly and slowly, leaving the counter to switch over to the _Closed_ sign.

Penn looked over in my direction, mouthing _What's wrong?_ to me.

Shrugging my shoulders slightly, I mouth _Not sure_ to her. Truthfully, I know it has to do with what just happened but I don't know what all is going through Elliot's head at the moment. I'll have to talk to her about it later on when it's just us.

Elliot steps behind the register, doing a money count.

I motion to Penn to grab a seat with Gina at the table farthest away within the cafe. Understanding me, she motions Gina in her direction as she walks to the table. They sit down in silence. If a pin dropped it would probably sound like a bomb going off.

Very slowly, I walk behind the cafe counter, standing near Elliot who seems to be off in his own world as he counts money.

"Want to talk?" I ask him slowly.

He glances at me from the corners of his eyes. "You have the footsteps of a snake, Miss Blackheart."

"And you seem to have the temper of a lion, Mr. Hinder."

His brow lifted at my accusation as he closed the register, locking it.

I lean back on the counter, listening to his silence as he kneels down to straighten up the boxes inside of the cubby holes behind the counter.

Unable to deal with this ridiculous silence without reason, I kneel down, facing Elliot.

"What's the deal? Why did you close the cafe? It's still day time," I said.

Turning, he faced me, shaking his head slightly. "I'm a little pissed off at the moment, Gwen. Can the questions for now."

What the hell? I know I annoyed him earlier with my stupid question about that businessman but this is uncalled for. "What's your problem?" I ask with a little bite.

"That idiot Edan! I knew you two didn't get along but I never knew it was like this. I've seen him rough with people before but I never pinned him for the kind of guy to be like that to his own sister. Damnit." Elliot's words came out angry and rough around the edges but still low enough so that Penn and Gina couldn't hear across the room.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay. Edan isn't anything more than a jerk. Plain and simple," I said.

"I can't believe I didn't see him for what he really is. And he threatened you. Actually threatened you. His own sister."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not."

His gaze caught mine. The anger that was there seemed to slowly fade into the background. Leaning in closer, a soft whisper drifted from his lips, "I have to."

"It's really quiet. Is everything okay?" Gina asked loudly from across the room where her and Penn sat.

"Is Gwennie making you feel all better down there, Elliot?" Penn asked in the same loud tone as Gina, laughing.

Unable to control her laughter, Gina covered her mouth with her hand.

"No pun intended!" Penn shouted.

"She's lying! There was a definite pun intended," Gina laughed.

"I'm sorry, Gwennie! I know you love me!" I could almost hear the pout in Penn's voice.

Clearing my throat slightly, I scooted away from Elliot. I can't believe Penn just said all of that but in a way I'm thankful. She saved me from whatever the heck _this_ was.

Elliot stood up, shouting over to them, "Just straightening up some boxes. How about you tell the new employee that her break is over, Penn?" He laughed, but he laughed like normal. Maybe everything is okay with him now.

"Gina, darling, it's time for work again. Bring me a cup of coffee." Penn said to Gina.

"Sure, when you start tipping me," Gina laughed.

Grabbing a small box from beneath the counter, I stood up, placing it on top of the counter. "Don't forget your History of Magic homework," I said to Penn from across the room, walking over to her table.

She slumped all at once, scowling. "You really must hate me, Gwen." She let out a long agonizing sigh.

Laughing, I took over Gina's seat as Gina got up. "Payback, Pennie, payback."

"Bloody History of Magic. Who the hell needs that crap," Penn muttered. Her threw it's self face down on top of the table.

Gina's mouth slithered into an amusing grin. "I'll get you that coffee now."

Elliot switched the cafe sign back to _Open_ while Gina made a coffee for Penn.

"I forgot to tell you. Lucas is looking for you. Has to do with Madie," Penn mumbled against the table to me.

My eyes grew slightly wide at this new information. "When did you find this out?"

"Yesterday. He texted me. I keep ignoring him. His last text said he was going to look for you," she continued mumbling.

Sighing, I eased my face down onto the table much like Penn except not so hard. "Why?" I asked, nearly whining. "We...are...dead," I mumbled against the table.

"Yep. Better make our last meal good," Penn said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course Penn would be worried about what her last meal would be.


	19. Chapter 19

_Miss Blackheart,_

_Penn told me about the problem with Lucas. I ran into him today. He's looking for you and Penn because he needs the two of you to watch over Madie again. He doesn't know about that kid at the movie theater. False alarm. It's safe for the snake to come out from hiding now. It's also safe for her best friend to quit hibernating._

_P.S. The businessman who was at the cafe is the cafe's tax man. And yes, Miss Blackheart, even in the wizarding world we still have to fork over property taxes._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ex-Lion With a Temper_

I reread the latest note from Elliot again, concealing it in the middle of the current novel that I'm reading. Thank goodness we're out of the clearing, though I'm not sure how Penn will feel about _babysitting duty_. She likes Madie so maybe she will be okay with it. Perhaps we can occupy Madie with quidditch. That would without a doubt make Penn happier.

Penn sat in the in the seat in front of me and Elliot sat next to her, falling in and out of sleep. Plane rides tend to make some people tired, so maybe that's why he couldn't seem to stay awake. Next to me, Gina flipped through a shopping catalog. The airplane attendants handed them out earlier. Just another way to sucker people into buying stuff at high prices that they can buy else where.

Yesterday I spoke to my Mom on my cellphone. One of the reasons why I even bother to keep a cellphone at Hogwarts is because it makes my Mom feel better knowing that I have it even if we can't talk much at all. Penn simply thought the whole idea of her and myself using cellphones at Hogwarts was amusing, so she jumped on the cellphone kick for Hogwarts too. When I spoke with my Mom yesterday she told me that her and my Dad intended on going on a weekend trip this weekend to New York for some sight seeing. She finally managed to get my Dad to leave his scientific research alone long enough for a weekend getaway. She sounded thrilled about it. The house was going to be empty all weekend so I asked her if some friends and I could stay at the house for the weekend. She gave me the okay to go ahead and come this weekend, so I asked Penn, Elliot, and Gina if they wanted to stay at my parents house for the weekend. The down side is that Edan will be there. My Mom was so excited about me going home for the weekend that she called him asking him to come along. Thankfully, we haven't spoken yet and aren't traveling together either. So, instead of risking the chance of people seeing Penn and I flying our broomsticks with Gina and Elliot on them all the way to Colorado we decided that going by plane would be the best option for now. I wonder if Gina has a broomstick of her own, assuming she graduated from Hogwarts that is.

"Psst!"

I look up from my book to find Penn turned around on her seat, leaning over the top of it as she tries to get my attention.

"Trade seats with me, Gwennie," Penn said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I need more leg room. Cafe Man here takes up too much room and Gina has to take up a hell of a lot less than him. I can't sleep like this!"

Gina's grin lit up with amusement. "Suck it up, Penn. That's what ya get for ordering me to get you coffee so much," she laughed.

"But that's your job!" Penn applied emphasis to her statement, trying to get her point across.

Gina's eyes did a familiar eye roll, looking back at her shopping catalog.

Penn let out a long sigh. "I need some sleep. Quidditch practice the past few days has been murder... and I loved every bit of it," she said as her mouth formed an assertive grin.

"We'll be there soon, Penn. You can take a nap when we get to my parents house," I said.

"Fine, but I'm locking your bedroom door when I do. Creepy Edan is creepy no matter where he is."

I laughed, closing my book. "That's fine. Maybe you'll get lucky and he won't be there when we get there."

Penn stared at me as if I just said the stupidest thing. "I'm not feeling really luck right about now. Elliot can keep Edan company. The chaps can 'chat' it up," she said sarcastically.

"Not on your life, Penn," Elliot grumbled with his tired eyes still closed.

"Sure, now you hear me," Penn said.

Gina and I laughed in sync, trying not to be too loud on the plane.

* * *

The yellow taxi that we all chipped in for parked in front of my parents home. A quaint, two story house painted a pastel blue with white trim. A fairly cliché suburban muggle house to say the least.

The four of us piled out of the taxi, retrieving our luggage from the trunk. My Mom and Dad closed the trunk to their new Honda car. They bought a green car because my Dad said it reminded him of the color of my Mom's eyes. Ever since then he teases her about it and she shoos him away. At least in front of other people anyway. They definitely aren't the shyest people in the world when it comes to showing their affection for one another though.

"Guinevere!" My Mom shouted with excitement the moment she saw me. She ran up to me, wrapping her arms around me in a tight, warm motherly hug.

"Guinevere?" Gina asked, curiously.

"Yes, Guinevere," Penn said with a grin filled with glee. She knew whenever we were around my parents she could get away with calling me that name so much easier since I won't say anything in front of them about it.

My Mom kissed me on my cheek briefly before letting me go. Next in line, my Dad gave me one of those reassuring fatherly hugs.

"It's great to see you, Guinevere. Your Mother has rattled my brain with her excitement over you and your brother staying here for the weekend," Dad said.

Clearing my throat slightly to attempt to change subjects so everyone doesn't witness too much affection from my parents for me, I took a tighter hold of the duffel bag that I packed with my stuff for the weekend. I'm not ashamed of my parents. I love them but I hate it when people witness this side of my life. They don't need to know that much. On the other hand it is just Penn and Elliot, but Gina I don't know very well. It's all so awkward and rather uncomfortable.

"Speaking of him, is he here yet?" I asked.

"That he is. He's been in the kitchen for eons, getting some food," Dad said.

"Of course," I mumbled.

Elliot cleared his throat slightly, looking at me.

"Oh right, Dad, this is Elliot and Gina."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Elliot said.

"Hello," Gina said, smiling faintly.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Dad laughed. He firmly patted Elliot on the back. "Well, how about we leave the ladies to chit chat and you can come help me get the rest of my Turtle Dove's luggage."

"Sure thing," Elliot said, dropping his bag on the ground.

"Don't forget my black suitcase, Mi Amor," Mom said to Dad.

"Never," Dad said and quickly pecked her on the cheek. He and Elliot left to go pack their car with the rest of my Mom's luggage.

How is I got stuck with an idiot brother and two parents who are too affectionate for their own good? I must be adopted.

"Penn, dear, there are plenty of sweets that I baked so be sure to help yourself. I know how much of a sweet tooth you have," Mom said.

Penn's face instantly lit up. "Oh, Mum, I need you at Hogwarts with me to be my own personal baker!"

Laughing, my Mom glanced over at my Dad and Elliot, checking on them.

"All of your teeth are going to fall out on you one day, Penn," Gina laughed.

"That's what magic is for!" Penn shouted.

"Hey Mom, do you have any of tho-" Edan trailed off as he walked outside, spotting the three of us with our Mom, holding a half eaten chocolate chip cookie in his hand. Scowling silently, he paused for a moment before continuing to walk in our direction. Whatever good mood he seemed to be in is clearly gone now.

Penn's face fell, seeing Edan. I think the only person here who isn't bothered by him is poor, innocent Gina. Unless you count my parents too that is. Well, this should be fun.

* * *

A subtle quietness settled into the living room. Mom and Dad walked back into the house once more as soon as they were finished packing, enabling Mom to grab her purse before she forgot it.

Elliot and Gina relaxed on each one of the overstuffed chairs on either side of the sofa across from one another. Penn sat on the floor, eating a slice of homemade cheesecake with a plump strawberry on top of it.

"We will be back Sunday night. If all of you have to leave before we get back then don't forget to lock up the house and leave a note for us," Dad said as he patted his pants pockets, making sure he had his keys.

"We know, Dad. Don't worry," I said, lounging back on the sofa.

"Don't mind your Father, Dear, he's just nervous about being away from one of his projects for so long," Mom said.

Dad dramatically gasped. "Ayla, Light of My Life, I am no such thing."

"Don't start, Adrian. I saw you have Elliot sneak one of your smaller microscopes into the car."

Dad's cheeks flushed, clearing his throat. "But Dear, we might need that."

"As much as we needed your telescope when we went snorkeling, Dear Heart" Mom laughed.

Edan leaned against the wall across the room from us, folding his arms across his chest, looking as though he were caught between annoyance and sulking. He must of thought he could get out of coming here this weekend. Too bad he has problems with telling Mom _'No' _to some things. It could have made life easier for both of us this weekend.

"Everyone be good. The numbers to our cellphones are posted to the fridge if you need us. I know I can trust my Guinevere," Mom trailed on, looking over at Edan. "But you, my darling boy, are much too mischievous even for an older brother so try behave yourself." Mom walked up to Edan and stood on her tiptoes, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Mom..." Edan whined in a low tone of voice.

"Oh hush, grown young man or not you're still one of my babies."

Sighing, Edan straightened up. "Yes, Mom."

A smile crossed her face.

"Okay, Dear, let's get out of their hair before they all start complaining about why we haven't left yet."

Dad's laughter rang out. "On forward to New York."

Mom and Dad made their way out the front door, closing it behind them. An almost awkward silence filling the room. I blame Edan for that.

"Well then, let the list of fun start!" Penn shouted between bites of cheesecake.

"You can have the sofa, _friend_. I intend on having the bed to myself unlike Gwen," Edan said, glancing at Elliot.

"Fair enough," Elliot said.

Relaxing on the sofa, I close my eyes for a moment. Maybe when I open them Edan will be gone. Slowly, I reopen my eyes. Nope, no such luck. Instead Edan is now leaning against the back of Gina's chair.

"What's first on that list of fun, Penn?" Gina asked.

"Well..." Penn's lips curved into a grin, her eyes glittering with faint amusement.

"Penn's idea of fun is what one would call _fake_ fun," Edan interupted.

"How's that?" Gina asked.

Stroking his chin lightly, he stared at Penn. "She prefers to pretend to have fun instead of actually doing it. If you prefer _real_ fun then we could do what is first on my list."

Oh no, not now. Edan is purposely bringing up what happened between him and Penn. Please let me be wrong. Please.

Glaring at Edan, Penn flung the strawberry from her cheesecake straight at Edan's forehead without missing her mark.

Apparently I wasn't wrong then.

"What the hell, Penn!" Scowling, Edan attempted to wipe the strawberry mess from off of his forehead.

"You missed a spot," Penn said with a huge smirk on her face, taking another bite of cheesecake.

Gina plucked a napkin from the coffee table near Penn's dessert plate, handing it to Edan as she laughed. Shifting her eyes in Penn's direction, her voice took on a tone with a hint of flirtation. "I'm pretty sure Penn's fun is _real_ and _spectacular_."

Penn's predatory eyes met her prey's eyes. Edan glared between the two of them.

"I have a friend coming over soon. I'll be in the basement, so make sure you let them in, little sister. If you don't then I'll be sure to let Mother know," Edan said.

"Why would I care about you having a friend over? As long as they knock or ring the door bell I'll let them in. I would lose the Mother threats, Edan, as you've already caused enough damage bringing up you-know-what. Don't let it happen again," I said. Hopefully he caught the hint about bringing up what happened between him and Penn. I don't want to say it outright unless I have to since Gina is here.

"Good enough," Edan said, ignoring my hint, as a smirk crept upon his mouth. He walked out of the room, heading toward the basement.

Well, that was weird.

Yawning, Elliot stretched in his chair.

"Jet lag?" I asked.

"A bit," he said.

"How about we tell old Hogwarts ghost stories tonight?" Gina asked.

"It's been years since I heard one of those," Elliot said.

"We can all pile up in here tonight before bed," I said, taking a chocolate covered cracker from the candy dish on the coffee table.

"That sounds good to me," Penn said.

A knocking noise came from the front door.

"That must be Edan's friend," I said.

Dragging myself from off of the sofa, I go answer the door. Forcing my mouth to stay closed, I manage to choke out at least one word. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Didn't know you were staying here with Edan," Spencer said.

Without being invited in, he walked into the house, carrying an overnight bag. I'm going to kill Edan. No one will miss him. Our parents probably will but they can always get a dog to replace him.

"Come on in," I say in a low tone of voice.

Scanning the room, Spencer let his bag fall to the ground.

"You have more guests," he said.

"Yes," I choked out.

Penn and Elliot are without a doubt shocked by Spencer's arrival just as I am. Gina, the poor girl doesn't even have a clue.

"Hello," Spencer said as he walked farther into the room, toward the rest of the group.

Penn's glare returned, except now it's directed at Spencer. "Hello," she said with a slight bite in her tone.

"Hello," Elliot said evenly.

I wonder what they must be thinking right now. This weekend is going to be hell unless Edan and Spencer stay out of the way.

"Hi there," Gina said.

"Edan is down in the basement," I said, gathering my strength back from being shocked over the fact that Spencer must be the friend that Edan said was coming over.

"I remember where it is. Maybe later we can talk," Spencer said, heading for the basement.

Does he honestly think I want to talk to him? Rather than face Penn and Elliot with possible questions about Spencer, I walk into the kitchen.

Everything will be okay as long as Spencer and Edan keep their distance. Perhaps they'll stay in the basement most of the time if I'm lucky. If not, well I guess we'll all just have to deal with it as best we can.

"Gwennie?"

Startled, I turn around, finding Penn standing near me.

"Yeah?"

"What's Spencer doing here?"

"Edan's _friend_ apparently," I grimaced.

* * *

On the center of the coffee table, tall white candles illuminated the center of the living room with the soft glow of light from the flame lit wicks. We turned the lights out to add to the affect.

Penn, Gina, Elliot, and I sat in a circle n the middle of the living room floor. The plush carpet warming our cool toes. Gina and Penn's pajamas for tonight nearly matched. Obviously, they're both quidditch fanatics. Penn wore a pair of her favorite pajamas, which consisted of a maroon tank top with maroon pajama pants that had little quidditch broomsticks all over them. My Mom gave them to her last year for Christmas after seeing Penn drooling over them in a quidditch catalog. Gina wore simple plaid pajama shorts with a baggy quidditch t-shirt. I opted for a black tank and blue pajama pants for tonight. Nothing better than being comfortable.

"So, who wants to go first?" Gina asked.

"I will," Penn said, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"This should be good," Elliot said, stretching out his legs cloaked in loose pajama pants, wearing a plain white t-shirt to go with it.

"Ahem. It will be," Penn said.

Taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie, Penn clicked the switch on her flashlight. Holding the flashlight beneath her chin, the light submitted a spotlight on her face and cast shadows on the sides of her.

Cradling a bowl of popcorn on her lap, Gina slowly ate one piece of popcorn at a time, anxiously awaiting Penn's Hogwarts ghost story.

"There once was a 6th year student at Hogwarts..." Penn began, trying to keep her voice in an eerie sort of tone. Most likely waiting for one of us to scream bloody murder eventually, and knowing Penn's humor then one of us most likely will.

"His name was Theodore and got bullied a lot. He was teased because he was bad at quidditch and because he wasn't a hottie on the team either. Freaky looking really."

"Is this going to be a quidditch ghost story?" I asked.

Penn's hand reached for Gina's popcorn, grabbing a handful of popcorn and gently throwing it at me. "Shhh!"

Failing to dodge the popcorn in time, I brush the little pieces off of me that did actually land on me and not the floor. "Okay, okay. Go on," I laugh.

"Rude, Gwennie, just rude," Penn laughed. "Anyways, the 6th year, Theodore, was lead on by an annoying 5th year girl one day. She told him that she liked him a lot and thought he was hot. Theodore was really happy but he heard her laughing with her group of other annoying female friends. She told them what she told Theodore and how she was going to use him to pay for things for her while she dated the most popular guy on Ravenclaw's quidditch team."

Listening to Penn's ghost story, the three of us waited for the unexpected.

"Theodore's heart broke and he was angry too. He went quietly to the boys bathroom and closed himself inside of one of the stalls because there were a couple of students in there already. When the coast was clear he let himself out. An odd noise was coming from the vent on the ceiling. Theodore looked up but didn't see anything. When he turned around a dementor was standing in front of him. The dementor just stood there until he started speaking in Parseltongue..."

"_OoOoOo..._" Ghostly sounds surrounded us all in the dark. Gasping, Gina flung her arms up in the air along with the bowl of popcorn. Penn and I started scanning the room as Elliot stood up.

Laughter drifted from opposite directions of the room. The lights in the living room came on. Edan stood by the light switch and Spencer stood across the room from him, laughter and amusement lighting up their faces.

Scowling, Penn stood up, flinging her plate of cookies across the room out of anger. Thankfully the plate was plastic.

"What the bloody hell was that for? Did the two idiots get tired of playing games down in the basement?" Penn shouted.

Neither Gina nor Elliot looked very pleased either.

Edan strutted toward Penn, wearing only a pair of cotton boxer shorts. Thank god they weren't the short ones. It's bad enough to burn my bloody eyes when I'm used to seeing him like that around the house from before we ever started Hogwarts but, really, must he be so inconsiderate of everyone else. Especially Penn.

"Modest, aren't we?" Penn said with a sarcastic drawl, folding her arms across her chest. Her eyes seeming to linger on Edan's chest and ab enhanced stomach.

"Well, if it bothers you, I can put a shirt on," Edan said, matching Penn's sarcasm.

Penn's eyes glared fire at Edan. "The only thing that bothers me is you breathing the same air as me. Be gone."

"Ah, you amuse me so, Penn." Edan left Penn's glare for the sofa, plopping down on it.

Penn snorted with annoyance.

Spencer dragged his feet over to one of the chairs, taking a seat, wearing a black muscle tank and a pair of board shorts. Seems not much has changed with him. Still too lazy to do laundry at times. His glacier blue eyes shifting to me. Clearing my throat slightly, I stood up. Penn and Elliot both looked at me.

"Better get the popcorn mess cleaned up," I said.

Penn's brow rose with curiosity and she gave me that look that meant I was going to tell her what's going on later.

"Sorry about that, Gwen," Gina said.

"No problem," I said, clearing the popcorn from the floor and dropping it all back into the same bowl it flew out of.

Gathering together the popcorn bowl and cookie plate, I took them into the kitchen, tossing the food into the trash and dumping the bowl and plate into the kitchen sink. The sound of Penn and Edan bickering over which of them could lay on the sofa drifted into the kitchen.

"Need some help with that?" Spencer asked from somewhere behind me. He walks up to the kitchen counter a few feet away from me, leaning his hips back against it.

Sighing, I glance over at him. "No, but thanks for the offer," I say.

Nodding, he takes a coffee cup from the cupboard behind him.

"Shouldn't you be with your good _buddy_ in the living room, spending time with him? I'm sure Edan must miss you."

"Oh please, Guinevere, we both know why he invited me. Smart, if you ask me."

Spencer fills his cup with some hot water from the kitchen faucet and retrieves a packet of instant coffee from the canister on the counter top, preparing a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. Of course, I already had the general idea that Edan invited Spencer purely to annoy me but that doesn't mean that I'm actually going to admit that to Spencer.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Spencer asked, sipping his coffee.

Glaring at him, I start washing the cookie plate and popcorn bowl in the kitchen sink, scrubbing away my annoyance on them.

"Edan and I used to almost be brothers, you and I used to be lovers. There's no reason why we can't have that again, Gwen."

The sound of ceramic plates clinking together echoed in the kitchen. Elliot stood at the kitchen table, setting a small stack of plates onto it. "Penn said to bring you the plates that weren't being used anymore," Elliot said evenly.

Swallowing, I rinsed off the bowl and plate in the sink. "Alright. I may as well finish the rest of the dishes then."

"Hey Elliot! Come see this!" Gina shouted from the living room.

"Coming!" Elliot shouted in return to her as he made his way back in there.

Spencer carried the rest of the plates to the sink, dropping them into the water.

Washing the plates without looking at him, I tried to keep my hands busy in hopes that he would leave the room.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" I asked, my annoyance creeping in.

Spencer slid his hand lightly up the middle of my back. A chill ran down my spine. A chill of fear and anger. Quickly withdrawing my hand from the sink full of water, I smack my arm against his, pushing his arm and hand away from me.

"What the hell, Gwen!" he shouted with annoyance.

"What the hell indeed," I said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Is there a problem here?" Elliot asked from within the kitchen. I could sense something like anger in his voice. For what or who I'm not quite sure of though.

"Not anymore," I said evenly, still glaring at Spencer who was only returning my glare with a glare of his own at this very moment.

* * *

The house slept in silence as the clock in the living room stroke 3:00 A.M. Elliot, sound asleep, lay on his stomach beneath a sheet on the sofa.

Tiptoeing across the living room floor I make my way into the kitchen.

What a time to have a crazy dream. Earlier I could of sworn I heard someone calling my name but when I woke I didn't see anyone awake so I tried going back to sleep. That didn't work out so well so that's when I decided to head downstairs for something to drink.

Reaching for the switch next to the sink, I flip it to the on position and the dim light above the sink comes on. Better to be silent with a little light than to be a clutz in the dark. I grab a coffee cup from the cupboard and start feeling around on the counter top for the box of instant coffee pouches. Odd, I could of sworn the box was still here before I went to bed.

"If you're looking for the coffee it's in the cabinet next to you."

Gripping the coffee cup, I spun around, looking into the darkness of the kitchen. Spencer sat at the kitchen table with a coffee cup of his own in his hand. Bugger.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, stifling a yawn.

"Yet you're yawning."

"You should know as well as anyone else that I have sleep issues."

"Right."

I turn away from the conversation and find the instant coffee right where he said it was. Ah, something comforting. Coffee.

"Do you really need to be so bloody stubborn?" Spencer asks, catching my attention after I make my coffee.

"Excuse me?" I ask, sipping on the coffee, letting the liquid slide down my throat and create a blanket of warmth within my body.

"You heard me. It's been how long since our breakup and you're still bitter about it."

"Our breakup is not what makes me bitter, you are, Spencer," I spat out.

Spencer stood up and walked in my direction, stopping a couple feet away. "I miss you, Gwen."

"Good," I swallowed.

"Think about it. We could have what we once had again. Don't let Penn try changing your mind either. I know she was the one who got me kicked off of the quidditch team after our breakup. I'm not as stupid as she seems to think," he said.

My mouth curved into a grin of amusement, remembering what happened. Penn swore she would stay out of it after she found out a little bit of what Spencer had done. I should have known she wouldn't of stayed out of it. It was far too tempting for her. As wrong as it was for her to get Spencer kicked off of his own House quidditch team I'm also grateful that she cares so much. I probably would have done something to get back at whatever harm some guy brought upon Penn as well.

"Well, you must be stupid if you honestly think I could ever possibly be with you again."

"I see the way you hesitate. Edan, your own brother, can see that we we're meant to be together."

"Edan has a brick for brains. Go to bed, Spencer."

Sighing, he took a step back. "Fine then. I won't be around forever."

"That gives me hope that you'll forget about us then."

Within seconds Spencer closed the distance between us. His hands lightly took hold of my hips as he pressed his lips to mine. My body went cold as though it were paralyzed. This isn't right, yet the feeling of his lips upon mine make we wonder _'what if'_.

"Don't you miss it, Gwen?" Spencer whispered into my ear, his fingertips walking a slow trail up my sides.

Something inside of me suddenly snapped at the sound of his voice and the feeling of his hands on me. Gaining control, I forcefully press my hands against his shoulders, pushing him away from me.

"No, I don't miss your jerk moves! Go to bed!" I shouted.

Annoyance lit up in Spencer's eyes. "Remember what you're missing out on, Gwen."

"Not much apparently."

Fuming, Spencer left the kitchen. Most likely back to the basement or Edan's bedroom. Wherever it is that worms sleep.

I left the kitchen, not wanting to go back upstairs. Quietly, I sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs in the living room, laying back and curling up on it. Why couldn't Spencer of just stayed gone? It was a bit more peaceful when he wasn't around. Thankfully no one was awake to witness what took place in the kitchen. I can only imagine what some of them would think. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*.*.*

Voices carried through the living room. From the sound of it Gina, Penn, and Elliot were in the kitchen. Lazily yawning, I open my eyes, glancing down at the feeling of something covering me. A sheet. I look over at the sofa, which appears to be empty of both Elliot and the bedding that he was using to sleep with. Could this be the sheet he slept with last night?

Stretching, I stand up and look into the kitchen. I was right on the mark. Gina, Penn, and Elliot circled the kitchen table, munching down on food and laughing at something that one of them said I imagine.

"Gwennie! You're awake! It's about time. Gina dragged me out of bed for breakfast." Penn's eyes did a slight roll. "We made Elliot wake up too but I told them to let you sleep."

"Thanks," I said, listening more so to the faint rumble of hunger in my stomach than to the sound of words.

"There's plenty of food left over, Gwen," Gina said. "I made enough for everyone but Spencer and Edan don't seem to be around."

"Probably ran back to Hogwarts before Mum and Dad Blackheart get back home," Penn snickered.

"Thank goodness," I said.

I plucked a breakfast biscuit from a tray on the counter top and sat down next to Penn, nibbling on the biscuit while wishing I would of gotten a glass of milk to go with it.

"You alright?" Elliot asked, directing the question to me.

Looking up at him, I found his gaze to be full of concern. Bugger. Does that mean he overheard Spencer and I last night? Cripes. I don't need Elliot's bloody concern nor sympathy.

"All is well," I said evenly.

Thankfully, we get to head back to Hogwarts some time today. Back to the normal routine of things. Almost at least.


	20. Chapter 20

The length of the day seems to stretch on as I flip through the pages of my History of Magic book and sip on coffee at the cafe.

"Sorry I'm late. The team was going over some super secret game plays," Penn said as she plopped down on the chair across from me, sarcasm laced in her eyes as she rolled them. Penn couldn't stand her House's team captain for quidditch. According to her he is one of the most dense blokes she's ever met. I've never met him so I can't vouch for that but she's been the one crafting most of the game plays lately so on the quidditch side he must lack some sort of captain sportsmanship.

"It's okay. I've just been going over my History of Magic book. Your favorite subject," I laughed.

Penn's automatic snort in response obviously carried a _'yeah right'_ tone to it.

"Hey Gina!" she shouted.

Gina's gaze lifted from some paperwork, looking at Penn. Penn gave her a hand signal, lifting her index and middle finger while leaving the rest of her fingers closed. It looked just like the muggle hand symbol for peace. For Penn it definitely didn't mean peace. One finger meant one coffee and the other finger meant one shot of fire whiskey. Recently Penn developed the hand signal because she got tired of going to the counter to order most of the time. The hand signal confused Gina at first but then it amused her once she figured out what the heck Penn was trying to tell her. Ever since then the hand signal has worked out. Surprisingly, Penn and Gina's friendship really clicked and rather fast at that. Sometimes I miss when it was just Penn and I without any of the extras that we've met over a long period of time. On the other hand Penn seems to enjoy it and we have made some relatively decent friends.

"You and Gina seem to be getting along," I say from behind the rim of my coffee cup before taking a sip of the hot liquid inside of it.

Penn glanced over to Gina who was walking our way as we spoke. "Coffee served the way I like it by a spicy little vixen. What is there to not get along with?" She stretched her legs out beneath the table.

Gina appeared at the table, laying out Penn's coffee and a few napkins on it. "Anything else?" she asked.

Penn briefly shook her head in response, starting to sip on her coffee.

"Actually, where is Elliot?" I asked.

"Took the day off and told me to take over for today. He didn't say what he was doing," Gina said.

"Alright, thanks."

"Sure. Want me to let him know you're lookin' for him?"

"I'm not so you don't have to."

"Okay," she said before going back to work.

Penn gazed at me curiously.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Looking for Elliot now?" she asked.

"I just have something to give him is all."

"Alright, Gwennie."

"I do."

She silently studied me for a moment and then went back to her favorite coffee. I was just going to slip Elliot my responding note to him but since he's not here then may as well just have Acheron deliver it for me. Sipping on my own coffee, I think about what was written in my correspondence to him.

_Mr. Hinder,_

_Thanks for the info. Are you looking out for snakes now? You should know that they are quite deadly. Only a fool would do such a thing, especially someone without scales. Just the same, thanks for the information._

_Sincerely,_

_An Appreciative Snake With Scales_

Pulling up a chair to our table, Gina took a seat on it backwards.

"Break time?" Penn asked.

"Yes. It would make it better if everyone left and I could take the rest of the day off."

"Good luck with that," I laughed.

Gina tossed her cleaning rag down on the table. "Elliot so owes me for this crap."

"All work and no play makes a Slytherin go gray," Penn chimed in.

"Like hell. If that happens I will be changing that color," Gina said.

"Ah, what a shame it would be for you to lose that firey mane of yours."

"Don't worry, doll, I can still serve you your coffee with fire whiskey no matter my hair color."

"But that fire of yours makes it so much better," Penn teased.

A grin curved up from the corner of Gina's mouth. I clear my throat a little in an attempt to get past the slight awkwardness at the table suddenly.

"How about a round of pumpkin tarts?" Penn asked.

"Sure thing," Gina said, getting up to fulfill the order, taking her cleaning rag with her.

"By the way, we have a History of Magic test in a few days. Make sure your alarm wakes you up on time this time," I laughed.

"Yes, Mum," Penn said, sighing. "The professors should understand how important my sleep is."

Gina returned shortly with three pumpkin tarts on little white porcelain plates. All of us dug into the tart as if we hadn't eaten in days. Lunch time would be approaching soon, thank goodness.

Penn stared past me, grimacing.

"Are you alright, Penn?" I asked.

"Raven Boy has returned," she said dryly.

Looking over my shoulder, I catch a glimpse of Spencer walking toward us. Bugger.

Uninvited, Spencer pulls up a chair at our table, sitting across from Gina and between Penn and I.

"May we help you?" Penn asked. It couldn't be anymore obvious that annoyance teamed with sarcasm dripped from her question.

"No, but thanks for asking. I was going to get a coffee but then I saw the three of you sitting here," Spencer said.

"And you just had to sit here because...?"

"For the great company, of course."

Penn snorted but bit her tongue on responding further.

"Would you like me to get your cup of coffee now?" Gina asked.

"That would be great, thanks," Spencer said.

"The only thing he deserves is a cup of swamp mud," Penn said.

Awkwardly, Gina left to retrieve coffee for Spencer.

"Bitter as always, Penn," he quickly returned.

"Spencer..." I said, silently warning him.

"Kidding, kidding. Relax, Gwen."

"Just what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Getting coffee, what else?"

"They do sell coffee in other cafes and other stores, you know."

"And this one was the closest."

Penn snickered, keeping most of her comments to herself for once. I wonder why. Maybe she's just as tired and annoyed with Spencer as I am? Even still, it's quite odd for her.

Gina finally made her way back to the table, handing Spencer a take out bag with his coffee in it.

"Take out?" he asked.

"Under the circumstances I think it's best," Gina said.

Biting back a laugh, I try to keep my face straight while Penn tries to suppress a massive grin of satisfaction but fails to do so. Gina notices Penn's grin and winks at her.

Standing up, Spencer tosses some money on the table. "Keep the change," he says with an annoyance filled tone of voice. "And be sure to tell Elliot I said Hello. Last time the service was better."

My face seems to fall with hearing his words. Last time? Elliot never mentioned Spencer showing up here.

"What's his deal?" Gina asks as Spencer heads out of the cafe.

"Darling, you don't even want to know," Penn said.


	21. Chapter 21

With the sun beaming down on me in the cool air a bead of sweat sluggishly rolls down the side of my forehead as I take a stance. Throwing my silver knife with determination, I aim for a knot on the usual tree in my courtyard at Hogwarts, missing the knot by a fraction of an inch. Bugger. Frustration seeps through my pores.

"No and no! Your aim is off a little and your feet are too close together. Move them more apart. Remember the two feet rule," Elliot said from nearby.

Elliot agreed to help me with my knife throwing skills today before Gina and Penn show up. Gina had an idea the other day. She thought that a picnic at Hogwarts would be fun, so I suggested having it in what I call my courtyard since it's typically on the quiet side. Penn didn't care where the picnic would be at as long as good food accompanied it. Gina said she would cook everything, so fortunately for us it worked out. I can cook but very rarely cook for anyone. Every once in a blue moon Penn manages to guilt trip me into making something for her.

Sighing, I move my feet exactly two feet apart. "Remind me why you're helping me again?"

Tossing me another one of my silver throwing knives, I catch it, Elliot grins faintly. "Because your endless suspicion found out I know how to throw knives and you asked for help, Miss Blackheart."

I bend both of my knees, smoothing swinging my right arm in a round motion with my knife held hand, preparing to throw the knife at the same knife once again.

"Stop," Elliot interrupts, causing me to pause and become more frustrated.

"Bend your front knee more and keep your upper arm in line with your shoulders," he says.

I remove Elliot's jacket, technically mine, from around me and toss it on the ground, stretching my arms out before starting over once more. The cool air nips at my bare forearms. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, I move my feet two feet width apart, bending my front knee more than before, and stretching my arms out toward the knot on the tree. At this point that same knot could be mocking me. Drawing back my knife held hand slightly above my ear, I pull my arm farther back towards my back and quickly jerk my arm forward in line with the knot, releasing the knife and snapping my fingers back together immediately. The speed of the knife almost feels like slow motion, quickly fast forwarding as the point of the blade pierces dead center into the knot.

Picking up my jacket, I run to the tree, Elliot following me. Grasping the handle of the knife, I slowly wiggle it from out of the knot.

"Well, it's about time," I said.

"It'll take some time but with practice you should be able to do that in your sleep. Great work, Gwen," he said.

"Thanks for the help," I say as I lean my back against the tree, gazing down at the throwing knife in my hand. The cold silver glistened as though it were winking at me. I'm never going to part with it now.

"Not a problem."

"Have you been busy at work as of late?" Maybe I can somehow get him to spill the fact that Spencer was at the cafe.

Elliot looked at me curiously. "That came out of nowhere."

Rolling my eyes, I absently point the knife somewhat at him. "I'm just making conversation. If you don't feel like talking then I'll go wait for Penn and Gina out over there."

"I didn't say that, and watch where you point that thing." He slowly and lightly pushed the direction of the knife's blade away from him. "And the answer is not terribly busy."

"Gina said you took the day off from work the last time I was there," I said, lowering my knife held hand.

"My apologies, Miss Blackheart, I should have been there for the lunch you would of shared with me."

Grinning, I notice the amusement sparkling in Elliot's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hinder, but my lunch is still reserved for myself and no one else. Not sharing food is a good forte from Penn."

"Nothing new there," he laughed.

The chill in the air seemed to drop down a few degrees, sending a shiver through me. Maybe a picnic wasn't the greatest idea for today. At least not in this kind of cool weather. Elliot took my jacket from me, breaking me away from my thoughts. Without a word spoken I watched him. Wrapping the jacket around me, my gaze caught his.

"You're cold," he said in a low tone of voice.

"I know," I said softly.

His hands lightly move up to the collar of the jacket, tugging the collar upward to shield my neck from any breeze. An invisible lump forms in my throat, a lump that feels like a mixture of both surprise and fear. Quietly, slowly, he leans in closer.

"Why didn't you tell me Spencer was at your cafe?" I choked out in a low tone.

Slightly scowling at my question, Elliot's facial features loses its warmth and is replaced with a coolness. The kind of coolness that you see when ice cold water is poured onto hot iron. He takes a step back. "Honestly?" he asked evenly.

"Yes."

"It wasn't a big deal. He came into the cafe, ordered a coffee and a pastry, and started asking some questions."

"What questions?"

"Mostly about you. He was trying to figure out why you were hanging out at the cafe so much with us instead of at your old hangout. Whatever that was. I sent him on his way without telling him much. End of story."

"A park nearby."

Elliot nodded nonchalantly.

"Why would he want to know that?" I asked myself out loud.

"He is buddy buddy with Edan afterall. Don't worry about him coming to the cafe. I'll take care of it. Gina already told me what happened when I wasn't there."

"You don't need to. I can handle it."

"Kill the feminist movement, Gwen. I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to," I said as I began glaring at him. Feminist movement indeed. He's lucky that I'm trying to be nice by ignoring that ridiculous comment.

"Yes, I do," he said, a hint of the warmth he had before returning.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, Gwen," he said slowly.

The invisible lump in my throat returned. Taking a step away from him, annoyance shifted inside of me. "You shouldn't go around saying things as ridiculous as that."

Scowling, Elliot raised his hands in frustration tangled with annoyance. "You are impossible, you know that?" His voice took on an edge that wasn't there today.

"No, it's called being realistic, Mr. Hinder."

His irritated gaze held mine for a moment before he turned away, walking toward the center of the courtyard. Even the annoyance that he felt could be seen in his strong footsteps.

Way to go, Gwen. He shouldn't be this mad though. How could he possibly feel that way? It must be something in the food at that bloody cafe of his.

In the distance I spot Penn and Gina walking toward the courtyard, carrying a picnic basket and a blanket. I hope Mother Nature gave them the same warning that it's too cool for a picnic. Then again some of the coolness might chase away the annoyed fire stirring within Elliot.

* * *

Turkey sandwiches, grapes, strawberry tarts, green jello, pumpkin juice, and soda spread out on the picnic blanket. Elliot sits back on his elbows all the away across the blanket from me, eating a turkey sandwich.

"These are really good," Penn says as she munches on strawberry tarts next to me.

"Thanks. I took up cooking not long before I graduated from Hogwarts," Gina said, taking a sip of her soda.

Elliot took another bite of his turkey sandwich, glancing at Gina. Both of their eyes seem to hold some sort of a secret.

"Did you take a class here on cooking?" I asked.

"No. I took a non-credit course at a college in Dufftown on cooking. It helped to pass the time," Gina said.

Elliot plucked a grape off from its vine and popped it into his mouth.

"You can cook for me any time," Penn said, sighing softly between bites. The utterly sweet and delectable taste of the strawberry tarts sent her into a blissful yet brief moment.

"Just tell me when," Gina said in a low tone of voice, nearly hissing seductively.

"You really are a good cook, Gina," I said.

"So are you, Gwennie," Penn said.

"Thanks. Have any of you seen Madie? I've been trying to find her to catch up on some of her studies," I said.

Not a peep came from Elliot but Gina did shake her head in response.

"The girl probably came to her senses and realized how boring History of Magic is!" Penn laughed.

"I'll drink to that," Gina said, lifting her can of soda.

"Finally someone with a brain," Penn said.

Snickering, I glance over to Elliot. He has mostly spoken to Penn and Gina so far. Penn caught onto where I was looking and nudged my knee with her foot. I look over in her direction. She mouths _Everything alright?_ to me. Instead of answering her I give her a simple thumbs up. Maybe she'll catch onto the sarcasm of that action.

"Do either of you take up potions?" Gina asked Penn and I.

"Gwen is the master at potions," Elliot said evenly.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Master, no. Student, yes," I said.

"I took up potions when I went here too," she said.

"Were you any good?" I asked.

"I almost didn't pass my potions classes. One time I accidentally set my Professor's hair on fire with flame filled smoke," she said.

"What's wrong with that?" Penn asked.

"The smoke was only suppose to have humid rain drops not a burning inferno," Gina laughed.

"Think you could pass that recipe on to me? Gwennie could make it," Penn said.

"Penn!" I shouted.

"What!" Penn shouted in return.

We all laughed in unison, including an annoyed Elliot.

"A picnic in this weather? Are you all that stupid?" A voice said from afar, getting closer.

Glancing up, we all took note of Edan and Spencer walking in our direction. They stopped just before reaching the edge of the picnic blanket.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Dear sister, that hurts. Mother taught you better manners than that. We went to the movie theater and Spencer and I were just walking back to the dorms from bringing our dates back home until we saw all of you," Edan said.

Penn leaned back on her elbows, raising her brow slightly. "And who would want to go to the movies with either of you?"

An assertive smirk crossed Edan's mouth. "Jealous?"

"Hardly," Penn snorted.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," he said.

"Why would Penn be jealous? She has all of this food and a taste tester," Gina said.

"Taste tester?" Both Edan and Penn asked at the same time.

"Taste tester," Gina said. Leaning over to Penn, Gina presses her lips to Penn's. She lightly sucks on Penn's bottom lip briefly before pulling away. She looks up to Edan. "Tastes like strawberry," she says laughing.

Penn's dumbfound stare doesn't shift from Gina. "Well. That was fun."

Edan glares his eyes of fire at Gina. "Been there, done that."

I stand up, giving him a glare of my own, taking a step toward him. "Edan!"

Spencer raises his arms in front of me to stop me in my tracks. I eye him curiously with annoyance. "Don't start anything, Gwen," he says.

"I didn't start anything. Your good buddy did," I said.

"Who is also your brother," he said.

"I'm not even going to get into this with you."

"There isn't anything to get into."

My glaring eyes pinpoint Spencer as the target now.

"Lovers quarrel. Just like old times," Edan said.

"Put a pipe in it, Edan," Penn said as she popped a piece of a strawberry tart into her mouth but keeping an eye on Spencer at the same time.

Gina sat back, sipping pumpkin juice from a reusable cup.

Spencer's hand brushed up against mine, sending chills up my arm. "It could be a lovers quarrel, Gwennie, if you would just agree with our conversation from the other night. Then we could _make up_."

"What conversation?" Penn asked, chiming in.

Before anyone could answer her Elliot's fist met the center of Spencer's face hard. More like his fist told his face _Goodbye_ rather than _Hello_. My jaw dropped, Penn spit out her drink, and Gina's eyes went wide. Penn jumped up to her feet as if she were ready to fight and protect anyone or anything.

"Damnit, Elliot!" Spencer yelled as he grabbed his face with his hand.

Edan began charging after Elliot. Elliot struck out his hand, speaking in a harsh tone of voice, venom dripping from it. "Don't even try it, Edan, or your ass is mine. You and Spencer start walking the hell out of here!" Elliot's shoulders tensed and the muscles in his forearms seemed to mean business.

Utterly speechless, I watch the scene play before me.

Edan grabs Spencer, who is calling Elliot every name of the sun, dragging him back to the dorms. Fire brew within their eyes and an aura of pure anger seemed to protrude from them. At least from what I was able to see. There are only but a million guesses as to what they are thinking at the moment.

Elliot looked at me once Spencer and Edan were out of the clearing. "Are you alright?" he asked evenly.

Swallowing, I slowly nodded to him.

"I would have liked to see them both get what was coming to them but one is better than none," Penn said.

Gina frowned, glancing up at Elliot who kept his gaze on Hogwarts.


	22. Chapter 22

_Miss Blackheart,_

_You're welcome. Scales or not, I'm still giving you a heads up. You have yet to prove yourself to be dangerous to me so I believe I'm in the safe zone._

_Sincerely,_

_A Concerned Ex-Lion, No Scales Needed_

_P.S. Meet me at the cafe at 4:00 P.M._

Folding the small piece of parchment that contained Elliot's handwriting on it, I stuck it in my pocket. Perhaps this means he finally cooled off considering the tone in his note. I wonder what could be so important that he had to tell me to meet him at the cafe today, two days after his fist met Spencer's face. I haven't heard a peep from Spencer nor Edan since that happened. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing. It's almost 3:00 P.M. now. I'll stop by Penn's dorm first to see if she needs anything while I'm out that way and then head out to the cafe.

***.*.***

Walking into the nearly empty cafe, I glance around the room in search of Elliot. Of course, he is nowhere to be found. Gina, however, is easily spotted cleaning tables.

"Gwen." I hear my name spoken evenly. Looking in the direction of that voice, I see Elliot standing behind the cafe counter.

"Follow me," he says.

Curiously, I follow him past the door behind the cafe counter, down the hallway, and into a simple office space. He closes the door and walks over to the desk, leaning his hips back against it, facing me.

"You can have a seat if you want to," he said.

"No, that's okay. I'm good standing. So, why did you want me to meet you here today? And in here, no less, instead of out front in public," I said.

"I want to ask you something, preferably face to face, and I didn't want Gina to overhear anything that either of us might say."

"Interesting. What do you want to ask me?"

Elliot folds his arms across his chest. "I'm not one of your projects, Miss Blackheart, so don't start."

"Well, I was going to say you must have cooled off since you're speaking to me again but I suppose you haven't, _Mr. Hinder_."

He holds his hands up as if to make peace. "I'm cooled off now, don't worry. How about we start over and I ask you that question?"

"I'm not worried. Go ahead, ask away."

"Do you recall Spencer mentioning something about a conversation to you when we all had that picnic?" he asked.

My brow rose curiously in response. "Yes, why?"

"What conversation was he talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. What's goin' on, Gwen?"

I sigh, walking over to a bookcase covering half the wall from the floor and almost to the ceiling. Scanning the collection of books on the shelves, I take note that most of the books seem to be business related regarding the cafe except for a few miscellaneous wizard books. "It was the conversation that we had when he was trying to convince me that we belong together."

"When did that happen?" he asked, sounding a bit taken aback.

Turning around, I look at him confusingly. "The night before we all left my parents house. Didn't you hear what took place?"

"No. I must have been dead asleep."

Great. I thought he heard us. If I had known that he never heard Spencer and I then I could have avoided most of this conversation altogether.

"Did something else happen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That morning you seemed out of sorts. Did something else happen with Spencer?"

"No," I lied. Suddenly the pit of my stomach filled with guilt and I felt awful for lying to Elliot. Bugger. Stupid conscious.

Elliot walked toward me, standing in front of me, causing me to look up at him.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think what I said was ridiculous? About caring about you."

"Yes," I stuttered. Little butterflies began to mix within my stomach with the guilt that was already there and now fear. What I really want to do is rip the wings off of those dreadful butterflies and shove them back to wherever they came from.

"I meant every word of it," he said slowly.

The butterflies in my stomach seemed to multiply, entangling themselves with one another. I stood there silently, not even moving a muscle.

Elliot placed his hands on either side of me on the bookcase, encasing me between his arms without touching me. He leans in, his face close to mine. "Simply put. What do you want, Guinevere?" he said softly.

My heart took on racing, pounding loudly to me. So many mixed emotions run through me. Fear, doubt, guilt, the feeling to run away, and yet a part of me wants to believe. Even if Elliot is telling the truth it can't last. Nothing lasts forever. Fake or not. Making a quick decision as I gaze into his eyes looking straight into mine and I throw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips softly to his. Catching Elliot off guard, he releases one hand from the bookcase and wraps it around me.

My heart skips a beat as slight tears burn my eyes, not from sadness but from letting go if even just a little. Elliot's lips kiss mine gently, tasting a little sweeter than I would have ever thought and with a hint of the cafe's special coffee roast. He slowly eases me up against the bookcase and begins grazing his lips lightly down the side of my neck.

"Elliot!" Gina calls out so loudly from the cafe that she can be heard. "Need a little help out here!"

Ignoring her, he presses his lips softly against my bare shoulder just before the collar of my shirt begins. I graze my fingertips up the back of his neck, feeling the tips of his hair. He cups my flushed cheek with his hand and brushes it softly with his thumb, staring into my eyes. I want to turn away and not let him see me like this but something makes me stay, something makes me stare back into his eyes. For now.

Elliot presses his lips gently to the corner of my eyes where a tiny yet faint trail of salt water remains from my earlier tears.

"Are you okay?" he asks me with that same softness in his voice. Am I okay? Am I really okay? I don't know. I nod slowly in response to him rather than speaking.

"You can talk, Gwen," he laughed.

"Yes, I'm okay, Elliot," I said slowly. At least I'm okay until I'm not so okay again. Maybe when I leave the cafe and my senses come back to me. Maybe that's when I won't be okay again. But right now, right here with him, it's warm.


	23. Chapter 23

The Gryffindor quidditch team fly quickly through the air on their brooms, practicing for their next game. Penn zooms among them on her broom with her hair whipping wildly in the wind. Luckily for the Gryffindor Penn is the quickest when it comes to flying.

Today I promised Penn that I would come to her practice match since according to her I spend way too much time studying. If I want my magic to improve then studying is a must. When I arrived earlier the practice match had already begun so I took a seat in the stands. Probably best to keep a distance from some of those bloody Gryffindors anyway. A few of Penn's teammates are a bit on the annoying side though tolerable, especially the captain of the team. Aside from Penn, Lucas was my favorite person out of everyone on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Staring down at the open book of potions, but not really seeing the words on the pages, on my lap the quidditch practice game becomes far from my thoughts. How could I be so bloody stupid yesterday. Not only did I allow Elliot to touch me but I also allowed him to kiss me. Bugger! A throbbing headache increased with tension in my head. I can thank Mr. Hinder for that. Scowling, I slam my potions book closed, feeling myself drift into nothing but a sulking mood.

"Gwennie! Are you listening to me?" Penn shouted as she plopped down on the seat next to me, her cheeks flushing red due to the wind from her practice match.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening," I say, staring blankly at her.

"Yeah, right. I've been yelling out for you for the past two minutes, so I walked down here," she said.

"Sorry. Ready to go?" I ask as I shove my potions book into my bag.

"Sure... are you okay?" she asks.

"Never better," I laugh. The knots that were already tight in my stomach got tighter as Penn gave me one of her _looks_. This look in particular meant that she wasn't stupid and that I should know better than to lie to her.

"What's with you? You've been acting bloody weird all day."

"Nothing."

"C'mon... is it Spencer and Edan?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Penn."

Scowling, she glares her annoyance filled eyes at me.

"See you later, Penn!" Some of Penn's teammates passed along the field, shouting and waving to her. Penn waves back at them as they leave.

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to go get expelled by giving Spencer and Edan two black eyes each!"

"Why are you pressing this so dang much, Penn?"

"Because! Have you seen how messed up you look lately! I know other people can't see it but I can. Whatever is going on is really starting to mess you up, Gwennie. You're being distant."

Biting my tongue, I stare up at the sky. Have things really gotten so out of control that Penn can see a difference in me?

"I went to see Elliot at the cafe yesterday," I said.

"And?" Penn asked as if I just declared that my whole problem is I spilled a glass of milk. If only.

"And that's it," I said slowly all the while keeping my face emotionless as the knots in my stomach only grew even tighter.

"Fine, Gwen. Sooner or later you are going to tell me," she said with apparent annoyance in her voice.

Sighing, I grab my bag and we both stand up to leave.

"Let's go get some coffee," Penn said.

"Alright. You're paying, Pennie," I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Penn grimaced at the nickname that I knew she wasn't thrilled about but allowed me to call her it anyway. She calls me Gwennie though, so fair is fair. "Sorry, Gwennie, but you have to pay since you didn't tell me what was wrong. Plus I spent most of the money Mum sent me recently."

"Penn, your Mom sent you quite a bit of money," I said shockingly.

"But I was hungry and one of the muggle pastry shops in Dufftown had a sale the other day," she said.

Laughing, we walked out of the quidditch playing area and made our way to the cafe.

*.*.*

Penn sipped on her typical cup of coffee at one of the tables in the cafe. I sat across from her, glancing over some notes from one of my classes as I sipped on my coffee as well.

Gina passed by the table to clean the table next to ours. "How's the coffee, Penn?"

"Sweet but with a kick," Penn grins.

"Did you add something to it _again_?" Gina asks.

"Me? Never." Penn's innocent smile fails to convince Gina of anything.

"I doubt that. Let me know if either of you need anything. I've gotta pull some inventory from the back room."

"Guess what I found out?" Penn says after Gina leaves.

I look up from my notes but choose to gather them up and drop them into a pocket in my bag instead. "What?"

"After practice today Lucas told me how giddy Madie has been sometimes. He said he thinks she has a crush on someone and he definitely didn't seem too happy about it."

"I wonder who it is," I laugh.

"What if it's the muggle boy from that time we took her to the movies?"

"Oh no, that's not good..."

"What's not good?" Elliot asked.

I look up to find him standing next to our table and instantly feel the knots in my stomach again.

"Nothing much, just that Madie might get us all killed because she might be infatuated with that bloody muggle from the movie theater when we all went together," Penn said.

"Good luck with that," he laughs.

Silently, I sip on my coffee, wishing my thoughts alone could turn me invisible at this very moment.

"Can I get you two anything?" Elliot asks.

"No, we're fine. Gina was already here," I say.

"Alright," he says, looking at me with slight confusion written on his face.

A sudden giggling sound drifted into the air. Madie and Lucas walked into the cafe. Lucas's face full of frustration eased up a bit when he saw us, waving faintly at us. "Hey Mates."

Following behind Lucas, Madie smiles at us. "Hello everyone."

"You look quite happy today, Madie," I say.

Madie blushes, turning her cheeks a shade of pink. Rolling his eyes, Lucas presses his hand briefly to his forehead. "A little too happy, Gwen," Lucas says.

Penn laughs while all I can do is swallow and hope that the reason for her happy mood isn't because of that muggle boy.

Raising her cup of coffee, Penn beams broadly. "Here's to happiness!"

Elliot laughs as Lucas grimaces over the _happiness_.

"I'll be right back," Elliot says as he turns, making his way to the back room of the cafe.

Lucas and Madie pull up a couple chairs at the table and have a seat. "That was some practice today, eh Penn?" Lucas asks.

"You're just jealous because I picked up more speed than you," she says. Her eyes twinkle with pride.

"Just wait 'til next time, mate. Then we'll see who has more speed." Lucas dragged his hand through his short blonde hair.

"Hah!" Penn shouted. "Next time you'll be dangling from your little broomstick!"

"Little?" Lucas leans in a little closer toward Penn and speaks in a lower but still humorous voice nonetheless so Madie can't hear. "That is not what the girls tell me."

My eyes widen in shock and humor. Penn chokes as she laughs, spitting her coffee out.

"Penn!" I shout.

"What?"

Tiny dribbles of coffee roll down my face. Penn offers me a napkin, grinning apologetically while laughing.

"Sorry, Gwennie," she says.

I dab my face with the napkin, drying my face off. Another napkin suddenly appears in front of my face, being held by Elliot.

"...Thanks," I say as I take the extra napkin even though I don't need it. He nods slowly in return and pulls up a chair next to me, taking a seat.

"Don't you have work to do?" I ask.

"I'm on break for now," he says.

"Yes, Gwennie, not everyone works and studies at all hours of the day and night like you do," Penn says.

"I do other things too."

"Yes, while studying at the same time," she laughs.

"I'm sure there are other things she does too," Elliot said.

Quickly reaching into my bag, I pull out my potions book, opening it up and holding it up to my face to conceal what feels like a crimson shade creeping up to my cheeks. "Studying is very important," I say from behind my book.


	24. Chapter 24

Gripping a silver blade in my hand, I swiftly throw it at a tree in the woods from within the courtyard. I pick up another blade from off of the ground beside me and get back into the proper stance. Frustration of not hitting the correct mark with my blade sends a bead of sweat down the side of my forehead. I wind my arm back, studying the mark as much as I can from this distance, preparing to throw the blade forth.

"You're forgetting the two feet rule," Elliot says from somewhere nearby.

Scowling, I drop my blade on the ground and turn around to find him standing not too far away.

"I almost had it," I said.

"Not with that stance you wouldn't of," he said.

As I roll my eyes at him I gather my blade again, taking his bloody _two feet rule_ in stance. I slowly swing my arm backward, attempting to focus on the mark yet again.

"Relax a little or else you'll lose focus," he says from behind me, standing so close to my back. My nerves seem to knot up even more. Elliot places his hand on top of my knife throwing hand, grasping the blade with me. I slowly suck in a breath of air at the feeling of his hand touching mine. In some odd way even with my nerves knotting up I suddenly felt a little more relaxed. "Two feet apart," he said. Huh? I glance down to notice my feet had somehow gotten less than two feet apart. Getting back into the proper stance as he said, I moved my feet two feet apart. "Ready?" he asked. I nod in response. As I begin to throw the blade he keeps his hand over mine the whole time. As I release the blade and snap my fingers tightly shut the blades speeds through the air meeting the center of the mark on the tree. Elliot let go of me and took a step back. Smart man. I turn around to face him.

"Bravo. I told you the two feet rule works."

"Yes, I know," I grumble faintly.

"Why so distant, Miss Blackheart?"

"I'm not distant."

"I know you're lying. Is it because of the other night?"

"What other night?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"That night was a mistake," I say slowly.

"A mistake?" Elliot asks.

"It was a mistake!" I shout, trying to hold my ground.

"Is that really what you believe?"

I remain silent, unable to answer him. Unable to answer myself.

Elliot steps into me, leaning in with his lips close to mine, looking into my eyes. I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. A breath that seems to want to escape whenever this man is this close to me, whether I want him to be or not.

"It's always a simple answer, Gwen. It's either yes or no," he says softly.

I turn my face away from him, looking to the side out across the open field of grass. "The answer is never simple," I say.

Elliot gently grasps my chin between his fingers, slowly turning my face toward him, and I allow him to do it. "How is it never simple?" He asks.

"Because it just isn't," I say.

Elliot releases me and steps back. The warmth that caressed his face and ran through his eyes disappeared. "Okay, if this isn't what you want then fine. But just remember I won't be around forever." Without another word or even a glance he left.

Watching his back as he leaves, I fall to the ground on my knees. Two single tear drops escaping from my eyes. On the bright side Elliot didn't see me cry. On the down side I feel like he just drove a needle through my heart.

"Gwen?" I hear a voice behind me.

I wipe my eyes quickly as I stand up and then turn around. Taken aback with shock as Spencer stands before me. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks.

"Yes. Why?" I ask, raising my brow with curiosity.

"You were just kneeling here on the ground, looking completely lost."

"Well, I'm fine," I say evenly.

"No need to bite my head off. I was simply asking."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Spencer kneels down on the ground on one knee, collecting my blades. He stands up and hands them to me. "Still practicing?"

I take the blades from him, nodding faintly. "Something like that."

"Your brother still practices kickboxing."

"How wonderful for him," I say sarcastically.

Spencer grins with faint amusement. "Now there's the _Gwen_ I know." He purposely said Gwen. It was obvious. Perhaps he got tired of hearing me yell at him for calling me by my full first name.

"Whatever," I said.

"How about some dinner? They're serving food soon in the dining hall." he said.

"Sure," I said hollowly. I don't know why I said sure. I don't know why I'm agreeing. I just possibly hurt Elliot and he definitely hurt me. Things don't last forever. I know that. Maybe part of me was hoping that Elliot would be the one person who stayed true and didn't change but another part of me knows better. I know better than to think things could be so great with him. I've been with Spencer in the past. He's awful. I know it. He knows it. Maybe there's a reason why he's like a flea on a pet dog in a muggle house that you just can't get rid of. "Let's go, I say."

Spencer places the palm of his hand on my lower back, nudging me along the way to the dining hall in Hogwarts. The feeling of his hand sends faint chills up my spine and not the good kind, yet I don't say a word. I just keep walking with him.


	25. Chapter 25

The dining hall at Hogwarts during lunch hour filled with noise from all Houses as they chatted away while eating. Sometimes you get to witness a ridiculous fight between two of the four Houses.

I sat toward the end of my House table where it was a little more secluded. I decided to read one of my advanced potions books while waiting on Penn. There was a quidditch practice match today before lunch, so she's running a little bit late. Most likely complaining to the whole team that she's starving as well.

A pair of soft hands slipped over my eyes as I read, cascading my eyes in darkness. I jump up and look over my shoulder.

"Relax. It's only me. Who did you think it was?" Spencer asked.

"Oh. No one, I suppose," I said.

"Don't look so glum. I have a present for you." Spencer tucked his jet black strands of hair behind his ears. It was just short enough to do that. The color seemed so fitting being that he's a ravenclaw. He let his hair grow out as of late. It was definitely a difference from his usually shorter hairstyle. Fortunately for him he could get away with almost any hairstyle. He had the type of hair that most girls would kill to have.

"How thoughtful..."

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "Careful not to let the professors see when you open it. You know how uptight they are." He slipped the paper handles of a gift bag over my hand.

What could he possibly give to me as a gift and yet not want any of the professors to see? Curiously, I opened the bag and peered inside between the glittering sheets of tissue paper. A sleek throwing knife with a handle encased with leather glistened from within the bag. It was a very nice knife. But my favorite knife lay in my bag. It was the knife that was used when I first struck the mark correctly on a tree in the courtyard. It was also the very same knife that was used when Elliot helped me meet the mark on a tree perfectly the other day. The same day I angered him and the same day my heart wept over losing him. Then again you can't cry over losing something that you never had in the first place.

"So? What do you think?"

Not wanting to bring up such private thoughts I kept them to myself and placed the bag on the seat next to where I was sitting. Withdrawing most emotions before answering him, I took a quick sip of pumpkin juice. "It's very nice, Spencer, thankyou."

"We'll have to practice again some time."

"Right..." I said evenly.

Spencer started walking away but then turned around shortly. "Hey Gwen?"

"Yes?"

He grabbed my hand even as I tried withdrawing it. Pulling me closer, he began briefly twirling me like in a dance. I disliked when he did that in public when we were dating and I still dislike it now. I must admit though, he still is light on his feet. No one could ever accuse him of being a bad dancer. All he had to do was read about a dance move in a book, briefly read it really, and then he suddenly knew exactly how to do it. As the brief twirling came to an end he slowly dipped me back, pressing his lips to my frozen lips, just barely lingering in the kiss. Unlike Elliot's lips Spencer's didn't taste sweet. In fact I couldn't taste his at all. Perhaps my taste buds are just going numb.

Staring into my eyes, he spoke in a low tone of voice yet somehow gentle, "And that's how you properly thank a person when they have just given you a gift." Spencer lifted me back up so that I stood properly now.

"Funny, I didn't know there were any rules to how you thank a person."

"Just a matter of opinion, Gwen."

"Right..."

From out of the corner of my eye I spot Penn glaring at both Spencer and I, more so Spencer than me. Behind her a few people from different House tables take an interest in things. Penn's disheveled look from quidditch practice only adds to the look on her face.

"What was that all about?" she asks evenly.

"What was what all about?" I ask.

"Creepy Raven Boy planting a wet one on you."

"Penn!" I shout.

A smirk forms on Spencer's mouth. "Thanks for the compliment, Penn."

"Don't make me shove my broom down your bloody throat, Spencer. I will do it," Penn threatens.

"I don't doubt that you would. I do doubt that Gwen would let you," he said.

Penn takes a few steps toward him.

"Cool it! Both of you! Before one of the professors see." I said.

Penn almost snarls at Spencer. He picks up an apple from off of the table and tosses it to Penn, who catches it instantly. "Have something to eat, Penn. It might cut down on that temper of yours," he said.

"Spencer!" I shout.

Penn takes a big bite out of the apple and then hurls it at Spencer. He ducks as the apple continues flying through the air, hitting Professor Quinn straight on the forehead. Professor Quinn grabs her forehead in pain with her hand as Penn winces and attempts to slyly back away out of sight.

"Miss Blades!" Professor Quinn shouts.

"Way to go," Spencer says in a low tone of voice to Penn.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Penn hesitantly blurts out, already knowing what the professor is going to say.

"Detention! One week and do not be late!" Professor Quinn shouts before she turns to leave. Probably on her way to put some ice on her forehead or perhaps to take a nice nap after a hit like that.

"Yes, Ma'am," Penn grumbles.

"At least it wasn't for two weeks," I say in an attempt to try to help.

"This is all your bloody fault, Spencer!" Penn shouts.

"I'm not the one who threw the apple," he laughs with more than just plain amusement.

Penn grinds her teeth slightly with bitter annoyance.

I close my potions book and drop it into my bag. As I gather the rest of my books one of them slips out of my hands and falls onto the ground. Spencer bends down to pick it up.

"_Advanced Potions In Nature By Frederick Brims, III_. Getting pretty heavy into potions, eh?" he asks.

I take the book away from Spencer, forcing myself not to rip it from out of his hands, and place it in my bag with the rest of my stuff.

Penn stares at me as if she's about to dump a load of questions on me. She takes a seat at the table next to me and begins eating in silence. There's no way she is going to let this go after seeing Spencer earlier.


	26. Chapter 26

The temperature in the air drops a few degrees more, causing me to hug my jacket around me. A jacket that once belonged to Elliot but now belongs to me. His fault really. He shouldn't have left it out for anyone to take.

I walk out into the clearing of the courtyard where Penn stands, waiting for me. Last night she asked me to meet her here today. Most likely to talk about what happened in the dining hall yesterday, no doubt. Thankfully I drank a potion earlier that I've been working on. The _Hate Potion_. Unfortunately I haven't perfected it yet so it doesn't last as long as it should. That potion is known to help the drinker lose their feelings for another person. It isn't guaranteed that the drinker will lose all of their love type of feelings but it does show the drinker the person's worst traits and habits. Which can discourage the drink from creating a relationship with that person. So far the potion has been working fairly well for me. No more sulking over petty feelings for Mr. Hinder.

"Over here!" Penn shouts, waving to me.

As I walk over to her I wrap my scarf around my neck more.

"Hey," I say.

Penn raises her brow curiously at me. "Hey back," she says.

"So?"

"So?" I simply repeat her seemingly question.

Annoyance flickering in Penn's eyes as she flares up a little. "What's the deal with you and Spencer? And what the hell was that yesterday during lunch?"

The deal with me and Spencer? If only Penn knew. If only she understood. We're dating again but it doesn't really matter to me. I don't care anymore. If I'm going to be with someone then it may as well be Spencer. Ironic since I used to feel that I would rather not be with anyone at all than to ever be with Spencer again.

"We're dating again, I suppose. And yesterday was his doing, not mine."

"What do you mean you're dating him! Damn, Gwen, I don't want you getting dragged down by him again. I can't believe you're actually seeing him again and just letting him do whatever he wants! You're not the same person anymore. Not as far as this."

"People change."

"Not everyone turns into a basketcase when they change."

"Thanks a lot, Penn. I'm not a basketcase."

"Maybe not but you're getting close to it if you keep this crap up."

"I'm sorry, Penn. Don't worry about it. Everything is fine now."

"How can it be fine? You're with Spencer. Creepy Raven Boy."

"The two of you never got along."

"For good reason. Creepy Raven Boy who broke your heart. Need I say more?"

"Penn..." I trail off as I see Spencer and Edan approach. They definitely don't have the greatest timing.

"Well, little sister, I heard the good news. You and Spencer are back together again!" Edan smacked Spencer on the back in that ridiculous sort of way that says he did a good job and deserves a cookie.

"Right," I evenly respond.

"You sure are happy about this," Penn grumbled beneath her breath in response to Edan.

"What's that, Penn?" Edan asks innocently, knowing Penn didn't say anything nice in response. She very rarely does when it comes to him.

Spencer takes a few steps, standing next to me now.

"I would love to know why they allowed you into my House, Edan."

"You don't own the house, sweet cakes. I have more right to be in Gryffindor than you do," Edan said.

"Edan! That's not fair and you know it," I said.

Spencer slipped his hand around mine, squeezing my stiff hand gently. The feeling of his hand on mine sent chills up my arm but somehow there wasn't enough energy to move my hand away."Don't worry about them," he said.

Penn let out a faint growl at Edan as his mouth turned into a smirk meant just for her.

"I'm not even going to waste my breath on you, Edan. All of those bimbo little girls that you've dated have finally made you become stupid." Penn said.

Spencer and I began laughing at the same time. Edan sent his glaring eyes in our direction. Clearing my throat, I turn to Spencer.

"What are you and Edan doing out here anyway?" I ask.

"Grabbed some food in Dufftown then headed back here when we overheard muggles talking about some rainy weather coming soon," Spencer said.

"Afraid of melting?" Penn asked, grinning.

"No, but..." Edan's short words slowly trailed off as Elliot walked up this way. Elliot looked as though he wanted to just keep on walking and pretend as though he never saw us. Maybe just that he never saw me.

"Elliot!" Penn shouted, a half smile forming from her mouth. Her happiness stemming from the fact that she can have a partial break from Edan and Spencer now I would think, assuming Elliot stays for a while.

"Hey," he says evenly as he seems to take notice of Spencer's hand still lingering on mine.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?" Penn asks.

"Good question," Spencer says evenly.

"Just passing through. Gina is out of town for a few days so she asked me to do her a favor and drop off a form to the Head Master for her," Elliot says.

"I'm sure you must be busy," I say evenly.

"Not very much," Elliot responds.

"Too busy to hang around right here at least."

"Gwen, what the hell," Penn says.

"Is there a problem?" Elliot asks as if no one else is standing here but us.

Rain drops begin to drizzle from the dark clouds forming in the sky above us.

"None at all," I continue to respond evenly.

"Careful there, Cafe Boy, or else Gwen will whip up one of her potions and I'll be obligated to force you to drink it," Spencer says.

Raising his brow, Elliot stares at me. "What kind of potions have you been mixing, Gwen?"

"None of your bloody business," I say.

"She's been reading a lot more advanced stuff on potions. The last book I saw her with wasn't one issued by Hogwarts," Penn said dutifully.

"Penn!" I shout.

"It's true," she says.

"Let me see your arm," Elliot says slowly to me.

"Just what the hell is that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"It means let me see your arm," he says. He reaches his hand out, holding it open towards me as if waiting for me to allow him to see my arm.

Spencer steps in front of Elliot. "Back the hell off," he says.

"Really? How's that nose of yours healing up for you?" Elliot asks Spencer evenly.

"Still looks crooked to me!" Penn shouts sarcastically.

I catch Edan suddenly staring at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Is something going on?" Edan asks.

"What the bloody hell! You too now?" I ask.

"This is serious, Gwen," he says.

"Gwennie, what's wrong?" Penn asks with demand and yet a pleading sound in her voice. Why does she sound like that? Have they all gone mad?

Edan reaches out, grabbing my arm with force. "Let go of me!" I scream.

"Give me your damn arm!" Edan shouts.

"Leave Gwen alone!" Spencer yells.

"I said let go of me!" I scream again as I finally yank my arm free, falling back onto the wet ground.

Edan ran after me, rage apparently built up in him.

Fear and anger began coursing through my veins as I felt like I was screaming loudly even though not a single peep came from my closed mouth.

The rain filled clouds began to release small streaks of lightening along with faint thunder in the distance.

In a stroke to defend myself and to release all of the pent up fear and anger I withdrew my wand quickly. "Stay away!" I scream. Quickly and suddenly as though without realizing it I swiftly made a slashing movement with my wand in Edan's direction. A streak of purple flame seemed to fly from my wand as I made the slashing movement. My ears began ringing so loudly that I couldn't hear anyone until they finally subsided and I could hear Penn screaming my name.

Edan's body lay crumpled on his back on the wet ground.

"Gwen!" Penn screams at me. Something more than just pleading in her voice this time. Something that sounded like fear and desperation tied together. She runs over to Edan's unconscious body, kneeling beside him and quickly checking his neck for any sign of a pulse. Odd how she could feel concern for such a jerk like him. Maybe Penn is going a little soft these days.

"Spencer, carry him to the hospital wing! He still has a pulse," Penn says.

Spencer stomps over to Edan's still body, grumbling to himself. He lifts Edan's body up with care and slowly makes his way to the hospital wing inside of Hogwarts, though walking a little slow due to the extra weight.

Penn instantly turns her anger filled eyes on me. I slowly stand up, folding my arms across my chest nonchalantly. "What?" I ask.

"Don't you feel anything! Don't you feel bad for what you just did!" she shouts.

I stand there quietly for a moment, staring into her eyes.

"No," I say slowly and emotionless. Not because I don't want to show any emotion but because I quite simply don't feel anything about what happened.

"Gwen," Elliot says my name with determination in his voice. Determination for what I wonder.

Turning to face him, I unfold my arms. "What? Don't you have some place else to be, like dropping off a form? Go on and do it."

"What has gotten into you? Snap out of it," he says.

"There isn't anything to snap out of. Just go do whatever the hell you came here to do and be gone," I say.

"Bloody hell! Why are you acting like this?" he asks.

"Acting like what? Like myself?" I faintly laugh.

He rushes toward me in an instant. I immediately extend my wand in my hand, aiming it at him, not actually intending to use it. "Stop right there," I say evenly. Elliot stops in his tracks, holding up his hands.

"Why?" Penn asks evenly.

"Does it matter?" I ask even though I'm not really looking for an answer.

"It does, Gwennie," Penn says as a tear drop begins to fall down her cheek, though anger still sparks within her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asks.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is great," I say.

"Does this have to do with Spencer? Did he make you do this? I'll strangle the bastard!" Penn shouts.

"Spencer? No," I say evenly.

"Then what the bloody hell is it!"

"It doesn't matter, Penn. Don't you get it? Everything is fine now. Everything can go back to the way it used to be."

"What do you mean the way it used to be?"

"Back to when it was just our friendship and when I was dating Spencer. Back to when things were better."

"Things weren't better then! That Raven Bastard toyed with you back then! Is this what this is all about? Bird boy?"

"No," I say evenly.

Elliot steps forward, closer to the tip of my wand.

"Step back," I warn with a bite to my tone.

"No," he says evenly.

Penn gasps slightly at Elliot's actions, shocked that he would go so far.

"I'm warning you. You'll get exactly what bloody Edan got!" I shout.

Elliot presses into the tip of my wand as though he were challenging me. "Do it then," he says evenly.

"Expelliarmus!" Penn shouts, aiming her wand at my wand. In an instant my wand goes flying across the field and lands on the ground.

Gasping, I look at her. "Penn! Why would you do that? That was my wand!"

"I know. But it was for your own good."

"My own good? Can't you see that I need it? You're suppose to be on my side!" I nearly plead, feeling some of my emotions break, suddenly feeling vulnerable without my wand. "Get out of here!" I scream at Elliot, turning what now feels like anger onto him.

"No," Elliot says sternly. He approaches me, grabbing me by my shoulders, shaking me a little. "Get a grip! This isn't who you are!"

"You don't know me! This isn't who you are either!" I shout in his face, forcefully pushing away from him. He lets me go, looking at me in great confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't always be like this. You won't be the same person later, so this isn't really who you are!"

"We all have to change and grow at some point, Gwen," Penn says.

"That's not what I mean," I say as I run my hands through my hair, pulling on it out of frustration. "You don't understand!"

"Understand what?" she asks.

"You lied to me about Edan! And Elliot will grow tired and turn into Spencer," I say as I begin backing up, hoping to flee this situation.

"I'm sorry! Okay, it's not like I killed anyone!" she shouts.

"But we're suppose to be honest with each other..." I say.

"It was a complicated situation. I get that I should of told you and I'm sorry! You're my best friend and you always will be. Things were sticky because it was Edan. Besides, you haven't exactly been honest with me lately apparently," Penn says, frustration straining her voice.

A battle of emotions and cold stone war within me. What side am I suppose to choose? What side makes more sense? The energy from the battle suddenly takes a toll on me as I drop down to my knees, and covering my face with my hands as tears begin to well up and release. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

Penn kneels down beside me, wrapping her arms around me. "I'm pissed at you, Guinevere, for acting like this and for not coming to me. But it doesn't change our friendship."

I lean my head on her shoulder, remembering the days when it was just us and I could fully trust her.

"Penn," Elliot says in a low tone of voice. He makes some kind of hand gesture to Penn, though I don't really pay much mind to it at the moment. Penn slowly nods and stands up, walking back to Hogwarts.

I turn my head, watching her leave. Why is she leaving?

Elliot kneels down in front of me and I don't hesitate to back up a little. Thankfully, he doesn't stop me like I thought he might.

"What did you mean by what you said about me growing tired and turning into Spencer?" he asks.

Looking away, I try to stamp down on any emotions that might be running wild within me. "Boys. Men. They change when they become tired of you or fall into a routine. They become the opposite of what they once were and give you every reason not to trust them. I know this because Spencer did. They make a lot of promises, say things they don't mean, etc," I say evenly.

Elliot gently turns my face to look at him with his hand, letting go right away. "I'm not Spencer, Gwen," he says.

"I know that."

"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't be sitting here telling me this."

I look down at the ground silently, unable to look at him. If I do look at him I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep a hold on my emotions for much longer.

"Look at me, Gwen."

I shake my head slowly.

"Then listen to me," he says as I can feel his presence a little closer. "I'm not Spencer. I'm nothing like him. When I tell you something I mean it. Plus, I'm an ex-gryffindor and they're more trustworthy than a spineless ravenclaw," he says, grinning with amusement during the last sentence he spoke.

I look up at him, afraid to speak. That warmth that I missed seeing in his face was somewhat present there now.

Elliot moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me. A series of chills went up my spine but not the same kind that I got from Spencer. No, this is different. It's scary and makes me want to push him away but at the same time those arms of his, Elliot's arms. They bring me warmth in this small rain fall.

"How do I know that you won't change like that?" I whisper.

"You don't, so you'll just have to take my word for it," he whispers in return.

I look into his eyes, finding him already staring into mine. "Nothing lasts forever," I say.

"Trust me, Gwen..."

"Elliot..."

Elliot presses his lips softly to mine as he runs his hand gently up into my hair. The war of emotions and coldness dies down. My emotions break free and I feel so drained, yet my heart beats fast. Acting entirely of my own will, I wrap my arms around Elliot and grasp gently onto the back of his now wet jacket from the rain. He wraps his other arm around me, pulling me closer without breaking the kiss. My hands grasp onto the back of his jacket more tightly. He trails his lips in a grazing motion down the side of my neck, pressing them gently against where my shoulder meets.

"I love you, Guinevere, " Elliot whispers softly against my neck.

Unable to answer him right now, I lift his face up with my hands and press my lips gently with firm attention to his own lips. Drowning in a sea of forbidden kisses will have to do.

* * *

A quiet uneasiness settles over the infirmary in Hogwarts. All of the beds are empty aside from the bed that holds Edan Blackheart. My brother. A person who I have hated most of my life but tolerated simply because of his birth status. And it's all my fault that he is in the infirmary. Thankfully he is awake today unlike last night when he became unconscious due to my very own wand. Last night Penn asked me if I felt anything, if I felt bad for what I did. I gave her a simple _No_ answer and meant it. Do I still mean it? Again, the simple answer is _No_.

Penn stood on one side of Edan's bed while Elliot stood on the other side of it. From time to time I could feel Elliot's silent glances in my direction. I stood across the room, up against the wall, unable to look at Edan. Unable to face what I did. Just because I never liked Edan doesn't mean I should have attacked him with the use of magic. And what about the way I treated Penn and Elliot?

Penn sent a glance toward me. "Gwen? Edan's awake now, you know," she said.

I shook my head slowly without looking up at her. Guilt hung over me and weighed my shoulders down.

Elliot strode slowly over to me. "It might help if you go see him," he says slowly.

"Oh, let her sulk," Edan says with an edge to his voice yet weakly as drowsiness seems to overtake him.

"Edan!" Penn half-shouted at him.

I ball my fists up loosely and turn without looking at any of them, walking outside of the room but still within earshot. It's hard enough being around all of them after last night but to hear Edan's snide remarks just tops the cake. I rest my head back on the wall beside the doorway and listen to the three of them converse from within the infirmary.

"If I were an only child this wouldn't of happened," Edan says.

"Blimey Edan, go to damn sleep if you're going to talk like that," Penn says.

Edan makes a few painful noises as if he's trying to move a little on the bed.

"Fine," he says evenly.

"What Gwen did was wrong but cut her some slack," Elliot says.

"Seriously? Cut her some slack after she attacked _me_! The awful little witch should know better than to attack _me_." Edan manages to shout a little.

"She's having a rough time right now and besides you were the one who broke that tree branch when she fell a long time ago," Elliot says.

"Whatever," Edan says, ignoring Elliot. He grows quiet as the minutes pass. Perhaps the drowsiness finally overtook him.

"Do that again and I'll be the one to put you in the hospital wing permanently!" Penn yelled.

What the heck is going on in there? Foot steps tread across the floor in the infirmary toward the open doorway as Penn and Elliot walk out of the room.

"Bloody little pervert," Penn gripes.

Elliot attempts to hold back a laugh. The amusement on his face disappears as soon as he sees me.

"I'm gonna go eat. Lunch is soon. You two coming?" she asks.

"No, not really hungry," I say.

"Go ahead on, Penn. We might catch up later," Elliot says.

"Okay then. But don't blame me if there isn't anymore food left by the time you two show up," she laughs. At the same time her eyes look upon me with concern. Before the moment becomes awkward she heads out of the hallway.

"Not hungry?" Elliot asks.

"No," I say.

"You should eat something, Miss Blackheart," he says with a faint grin at the use of his name for me.

"I will later, Mr. Hinder. Not now."

"Everything will be okay."

I stare down at the floor beneath my feet, staring at it without actually seeing it. So many things are twisted and wrong. I just... feel so broken. "What if I would have done it?" I ask.

"Done what?" he asks, obviously confused.

I look up at him and stare into his eyes. "What if I would have hurt you?"

"You wouldn't have," he says confidently.

"But what if I had? You would be laying in the infirmary just like Edan. Who knows how you would have been hurt either. Or what if I had decided to turn on both you and Penn. I wouldn't blame either of you if you hated me now."

"Why do you think I dared you to attack me last night?"

"Because you're a fool," I practically spat out. In spite of that a hint of amusement shone in Elliot's eyes.

He shook his head. "No. Because you wouldn't have, Gwen. You couldn't have," he said slowly.

"We're all capable of doing anything, Mr. Hinder."

"_If _you had attacked me I would rather be attacked by you than someone else."

Elliot leaned over and pressed his lips softly to my forehead. My space suddenly felt invaded yet a faint crimson blush ran across my face. Is it possible to want someone and just not need them?

"I have some work at the cafe that needs to be done so I better head over there now."

"Okay," I said.

"Miss Blackheart?"

"Yes?"

"Knife throwing practice tomorrow?" he asked. Even though that was his question I couldn't help but feel like that wasn't what he meant to say.

"Sure, I suppose," I said.

"Alright then. Tomorrow." Following his response he went on his way to the cafe.

Sighing, I stole a glance of Elliot's back before walking back into the infirmary where Edan slept soundly.

A faint snore drifted from Edan's mouth. If he were here for a different reason then I would probably find his snoring to be amusing.

I sat down on the side of the bed next to Edan's, facing him. They said his condition isn't nearly as bad as it could have been and that whoever did this to him must not of been an accomplished spell caster. Penn didn't say I did it. She only said that it was someone who she couldn't see in the dark during last night's rain fall because of the person being fully cloaked in black and that when they saw her after attacking Edan they ran off. Edan merely went along with the whole story. I think it's because he knows that this would kill our parents if they ever found out. Either he actually cares about their feelings or he wants to hang what happened over my head as blackmail. Then again it could also be both.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Edan asked, snapping me from out of my thoughts.

"I came to check on you," I said, trying to force the words out.

"Now is a great time to be concerned." The tone in his voice came out cold as ice.

I don't want to apologize to him. Not now. Not ever. But I have to.

"I'm sorry..."

"Get out of here!" he spat out viciously, glancing at my bare arm.

"Fine. I shouldn't have bothered coming back!" I shouted in return and stormed out of the infirmary.


	27. Chapter 27

Birds chirp in the distance, bringing some cheer to the cool weather. Somehow their chirping tune really didn't sound the same to me anymore.

I stand in the middle of the courtyard with my bag at my feet while waiting on Elliot for knife throwing practice, arriving a bit too early. Better to be early than late though.

The sound of footsteps near by cause me to turn around.

"Spencer," I say slowly.

Striding up to me with his hands in his pockets, Spencer has a look of concern entangled with something else that I can't quite read. "How are you? I haven't heard from you since... that night."

"I'm fine," I simply say. It's funny how lately he can make me feel so uncomfortable and cautious yet at the same time make me feel slightly comfortable and uneasy. Maybe it's just because of our past history.

"After what happened I don't see how you could be fine. The way they treated you was ridiculous."

My brow rose in response to his comment. "They?" I ask.

"Bloody Penn, that loser Elliot, and Edan. I can't believe Edan would do that," he says.

"They were concerned," I say evenly.

"Are you sure about that?" he asks.

"Yes..."

"All they care about is everyone following their set of rules in life." Spencer takes my hand and gently holds it between the two of his. Instantly I pull my hand out of his.

"Gwen. We are more alike than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning I can understand you more than any of them can. I know what you're feeling, what you're itching for."

I stare down at the ground, watching the blades of grass shiver in the cool air. I can't let any hatred nor anger allow me to do what I did to Edan. It's wrong. Yet part of me feels like it's right. Is it possible that Spencer could understand what I'm going through? Looking back up, I find Spencer staring icily past my shoulder. Glancing over my shoulder I see Elliot walking up to us.

"I have stuff to do. Think about what I said, Guinevere," he said and quickly walks off.

"It's _Gwen_!" I attempt to shout out to him before he can no longer hear me.

"Someone has his feathers ruffled. Everything alright?" Elliot asks from behind me.

Spencer's final words lay heavily on my mind. I can't do this right now. Elliot is here. I can't afford to lose control of my emotions in front of him. In front of anyone for that matter. Mustering up as much strength as I can to push those feelings to the side I finally turn around to face Elliot. "Yeah. Ready for practice?" I ask.

"You're the one who is practicing," he says with a slight grin.

I roll my eyes. "Right. Ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Let's get started then before it gets too late."

"Why? Do you have somewhere to be?"

"No. That's a turn around. You're the one asking all of the questions now."

"This time it called for it," he laughs.

"Why?"

"Because Gina and Penn want all of us to do something tonight. Gina just back into town."

"Oh. What do they want to do?"

"They sounded like they were pretty much up for anything. Penn did mention something about a party being held by the quidditch teams."

"Wonderful. Isn't that for _quidditch members_ only?"

"It is unless you're invited by a quidditch member."

"Alright then. When is it?"

"I'm not sure. I'll talk to Gina later and ask."

"Alright. Let's practice now."

I reach into my bag and pull out my throwing knives, resting all but one of them on the ground. I get into the typical knife throwing stance.

"Wait," Elliot says.

"What?" I ask.

"We're going to do something different this time." He walks across the courtyard and presses his back against the trunk of the tree. "Aim for the spot right above my head on this tree," he shouts.

"What! Are you that damn crazy, Mr. Hinder? You'll get hurt!" I shout.

"Do it, Gwen. New form of practice to advance your skills."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes, you can."

"Bugger!" I slightly grind my teeth in frustration. What the bloody heck is wrong with that man! Does he have a death wish?

Sighing, I get back into stance, making sure that my stance is perfect or as close to it as I can get it. Now is not a time to falter. I can't hurt him. This has to be done right. It has to be.

I focus intently and sternly on the spot on the tree trunk above Elliot's head. Perspiration makes my hands clammy and feel like ice at the same time due to the cold weather. Winding my knife throwing hand all the way back I swiftly throw the knife forward as my arm unwinds. A heavy breath whooshes from my lungs as the knife pierces the trunk of the tree directly above Elliot's head. A little too close to the top of his head. One more fraction of an inch an the blade would have pierced his skull rather than the tree.

Elliot plucked the knife from out of the tree and a deep grin came over his face as he walks toward me.

"You idiot!" I shout.

"Relax. You made the shot. Very nice knife throwing, by the way. It was one of your best throws."

"I could have missed that stupid tree and then what!"

"Then Edan wouldn't be the only one in the infirmary."

"You say that so easily. As if it's not even a big deal."

Instead of answering me Elliot went through my knives, searching for another one to use.

What the heck? Does he not even care that he could get hurt so easily? Does he find a bloody thrill in getting hurt? Anger swam through part of me but the other part sighed with relief to know not a single scratch came to him by my hands.

"Alright. Try that again with this knife," Elliot says.

"Blimey. No, Mr. Hinder," I say firmly.

With an easy grin he seems much more relaxed than he really should be. He just had a knife thrown a his head. A practice throw nonetheless.

"Use only the tree as the target then," he says.

* * *

The room of requirement sparkled with decorations that symbolized each House. Even though the party was meant for only quidditch players there were a lot of non-quidditch players here. It seems that many people were invited to this party.

Many people mingled but some people also secluded themselves to speaking to others only from their own House. Penn enjoyed calling those type of people _House Snobs_. While it didn't matter to Penn one way or another who people spoke to it did give her a reason to call some of them out when she felt like it, plus the name highly amused her.

"Who wants some pumpkin juice?" Gryffindor's quidditch team captain called out, holding a tray of glasses filled with pumpkin juice. A few people scrambled over to him, wanting a glass. My guess is that pumpkin juice in particular must be spiked because no one gets that happy over just mere pumpkin juice.

Walking toward me, Penn's face lit up with a subtle smirk as Gina kept accidentally bumping into her. I wonder if it's simply too crowded over there or if she keeps bumping into Penn on purpose. The night was proving to be interesting so far.

"Gwennie!" Penn exclaims as she reaches me. "Enjoying yourself?" she asks.

"Loads," I say.

"Hey Gwen," Gina says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Not much, just enjoying the party," she says.

"It looks pretty tame compared to the ones we've been to before," Elliot says as he walks up to us.

"Ah, Elliot, about time you showed up," Penn says.

"I've been here for a while. Just now managed to track you all down," Elliot says.

"Too slow to catch a cold, Mr. Hinder," I say.

"Well then, at least I won't be sick," he says with a brief grin forming from his mouth.

"He has you there, Gwennie," Penn chimes in.

"No one has me," I say a little too flat.

Gina clears her throat, beaming her eyes all on Penn. "This song sounds just right for dancing," she says to Penn.

"Are you asking?" Penn asks her.

"Asking? No, I'm telling. Let's go."

Gina grabs hold of Penn's hand and tows her along onto the dance floor while Elliot and I do absolutely nothing to conceal our laughter.

"Penn had a good idea," Elliot says, noting my laughter.

"What idea?" I ask.

"To bring you to this party to try to cheer you up."

"I'm not much of a partier."

"But you were laughing just a minute ago, so it must be doing some good."

I fold my arms across my chest, ignoring his comment, and look out onto the dance floor where Penn and Gina are.

"I seem to recall the last time we were at a party you stole my jacket."

"Stole? Finders are keepers, you know."

Suddenly a wave of guilt crashes through me due to taking Elliot's jacket and almost causing him harm with my own magic not that long ago. "Do you want it back?" I say in a low tone of voice, attempting to conceal the guilt that now lingers inside of me.

"No. Keep it. It's a good jacket for this weather now..."

"...Thanks."

Sudden cheering and bantering could be heard from across the room.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Let's go find out," Elliot says.

We walk over to the large group of people circling the quidditch captains from ravenclaw and slytherin. Both of which were female. The slytherin girl was called Priscilla. I don't know her very well but we have met once, considering she is in my House.

Priscilla flipped her hair back over her shoulder with obvious sassiness. "Don't mess with me, Eliza! Your House is going down the next time we meet on the quidditch field!" Priscilla shouts at the ravenclaw captain.

"Keep on dreaming, Prissy Priscilla! Ravenclaw owns that field!" Eliza shouted in return.

"We'll see who's dreamin' when Slytherin makes Ravenclaw eat our dust."

"With an attitude like that it's no wonder we beat you and your lousy team last time."

Priscilla lightly pushed Eliza. "Get real. That was pure luck."

"Or pure skill," Eliza said, pushing Priscilla in much the same way that she had pushed her only a moment ago.

"Bloody ravens!" Priscilla shouts, pushing Eliza harder this time.

"Get her!" Gina shouts amongst all of the noise, cheering for slytherin's side obviously. Standing near Gina, Penn watches the fight with great amusement.

"They're acting like children," I nearly whisper, referring to the quidditch captains.

"What do you expect? Throwing all the teams into one room is just asking for a fight to happen," Elliot says.

Eliza continues to copy Priscilla by pushing her with the same amount of strength that Priscilla pushes her with. Becoming bored with all the pushing, Priscilla grabs some of Eliza's hair and yanks it a bit.

"Cat fight, mates!" Lucas shouts from across the circle, watching the fight with appreciative interest.

"Isn't this great, Gwennie?" Penn shouts over to me.

"Sure, Penn, it's great," I shout back to her sarcastically, faint laughter escaping from me.

"Why don't you get in there and show them how it's done, Gwen?" Spencer says from beside me.

"Where the heck did you come from?" I ask.

Elliot locks his eyes on Spencer. If his eyes could instantly knock Spencer back with fire I have no doubt that they would do that just now.

"Was getting some of the _special_ pumpkin juice when I heard this going on," Spencer says.

"Alright then," I say.

Penn storms over to Spencer, looking him dead in the eyes. "Get lost. No one wants your ass here," she says.

"Ever the trouble maker, Penn," he says.

"You've got that info turned around, Bird Boy, because the trouble maker is you."

"Ease up, guys," I say.

"Yeah, Penn, don't want to hurt Gwen anymore than you and Elliot already have. Attacking her the way both of you did that night was not something that friends do."

"Spencer!" I shout.

Penn growls angrily, slamming her fist into Spencer's face. Allowing her rage to consume her further she pushes him with great force as he grabs his face, pushing him straight into the two captains who are already fighting one another.

Priscilla and Eliza get thrown back a bit, glaring angrily at Spencer who is still taking everything in with shock. Priscilla smacks Spencer upside the head. "What's wrong with you! Trying to fight girls is not very polite!" she shouts.

The crowd of people burst into laughter, chanting Eliza and Priscilla on as they turn their cat fight against Spencer instead.

"Nice work, Penn," Elliot says.

"Thanks," Penn says.

I shake my head with faint exhaustion over this whole mess. "I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Are you feeling okay?" Penn asks.

"Yeah, just tired," I say.

"Hm. Alright. I'll let you know how the fight turns out if anything else happens," Penn says.

"Okay," I say and begin to leave the party.

Elliot catches up with me on my way out. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'll walk you to your dorm."

"I don't need a babysitter, Mr. Hinder."

"And I didn't say you did, Ms. Blackheart."

"Fine," I say flatly, too tired to argue the point much farther tonight.

* * *

Opening the door to my dorm room, which is currently empty due to the quidditch party going on at the moment, I turn to face Elliot. "Thanks for the walk. Have a great night," I say. Before I can close the door fast enough Elliot says something.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Bugger! I'm fine, okay. Why do you and Penn have to keep on asking me if I'm okay," I say as I throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"We're only concerned about you, Gwen."

"Well, I'm fine." I walk over to the window next to my bed, peering out it in aggravation.

Elliot crosses the threshold into my room, closing the door behind him.

"You can leave now, you know," I say bitterly. Confusion, aggravation, and guilt turned into bitterness.

"Not until I tell you this."

"Tell me what? What is so important that you must tell me now?"

"Calm your ass down and listen to me."

Biting my tongue, I keep my eyes on the window where a slight snowfall outside can be seen.

He walks farther into the room before speaking again. "When you were practicing knife throwing and I had you throw your knife my in direction it wasn't purposely done to advance your skills."

"Why would you want me to do something so utterly stupid then?" I ask, mind boggled.

"Because you were so worried over using your wand against me. That knife throwing test was to show you that I trust you and you should trust and have faith in yourself as well. That knife shot was dangerous but I trusted you to do the right thing. Whether that meant throwing the knife at the mark where I was at or refusing to throw it at all. I know you have it in you to choose the right path. Just as you had it in you that night and didn't use your magic against me."

I swiftly turn around to face him as faint anger flares up within me over the fact that he could be so stupid. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what could have happened? Had I not just barely missed you then you wouldn't be saying such foolish things." He trusts me.

Elliot's anger matched mine now. "Alright, fine. At least I tried to show you. Tried to help. If you want to act like this then it's on your bloody shoulders. Have a fantastic life. Call me if you ever decide to believe anything I say," he spat out and turned to leave.

His words pierced through me. Flashbacks of that day when he left me in the courtyard defenseless reeled in my head. What's wrong with me? He trusts me. He knows me. And I treat him so badly. Now he's going to leave again. Hot tears threatened to escape from my eyes but didn't dare escape. "Don't go!" I shout.

He stops in his tracks but keeps his back to me. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I need you!" I shout. Whether I meant it or it was just in the heat of the moment the words still escaped from my mouth on a will of their own. No turning back now.

Glancing over his shoulder to look at me, I tremble while looking back at him. He turns and quickly walks over to me, pulling my body against his. He slides his hand up the back of my neck and nestles his fingers in my hair, pressing his lips gently to mine. Air escapes from my lungs and is replaced by the scent of Elliot. Breathing him in, I press my lips to his and taste him. Suddenly missing his taste. Fiercely, he uses his lips to kiss me with a fiery passion that feels like he has kept on a leash until now. He grazes the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip, gently seeking entrance into my mouth. I part my lips wider, allowing his tongue to claim my own as our tongues gently caress one another. He pulls back slightly and kisses me gently. "Gwen," he whispers against my lips. I open my eyes to look into his. "Elliot," I whisper, stunned over what just took place.

Elliot tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and glances down at my arm covered with the long sleeve of my shirt. He grasps my hand with care and gently begins pushing my shirt's sleeve up as I keep my eyes locked on him. A case of fear causes me to tug my sleeve down.

"It's okay... let me see," he says softly.

I release my shirt's sleeve and look away, closing my eyes. As he pushes my shirt's sleeve up a tear drop escapes from beneath my eyelid. He will know now and he will hate me. Penn will find out and she will be furious and possibly hate me as well. I suppose it's now or never.

Elliot passes his thumb over the very subtle dark mark beneath the forearm of my arm.

"Don't..." I just barely manage to choke out.

He cups the side of my face and presses his lips gently to my forehead. "It's okay," he says softly.

"It's getting harder to fight," I nearly sob out. Hating myself for being so emotional, hating myself for letting him see me like this, and hating myself for allowing the dark mark to appear in the first place.

Elliot pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine. "Everything will be okay. I promise, Gwen," he says sternly.

Will it be okay? What's stopping me from allowing the darkness to consume me and turn against the ones I care about? Everything will not be okay.


	28. Chapter 28

The grand library at Hogwarts was typically quiet. The swirling staircases and tall walls filled with books sometimes make me feel like I'm in some place other than Hogwarts. At one of the tables two seventh year male ravenclaws were having a quiet game of wits. Either arrogance filled them or they were trying to impress the female sitting at the table with them, or maybe both.

I walk along the back wall filled with built in bookcases, skimming over the potions books. I told Penn to meet me here today so we could talk. It made her curious and suspicious in a concerned kind of way, of course. Most likely wondering why I just didn't tell her right then. Elliot offered to be with me when I spoke to Penn but I told him that it's something I need to do on my own. Everything may or may not be different when I tell her what Elliot has already discovered for himself but she deserves to know.

Spencer slides a book into an empty spot on the bookcase not too far from me.

"Since when were you into potions?" I asked in a very low tone of voice since we're in the library.

He glances over in my direction with slight annoyance directed at the book. "I'm still not one for potions. It was a book for that stupid potions class I have to take."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's killing me."

"Now you sound like Penn with History of Magic," I laugh faintly.

"It's good to hear you laugh," he says, smiling lightly at me.

At one point in time those words would have made me melt. "I was just glancing the books before meeting with Penn," I say, choosing not to respond to his statement.

"Of course."

I nod slowly and go back to browsing the potions books. I think the reason why I feel somewhat comfortable around Spencer lately is because of how non-caring he seems to be with certain subjects. Potions for example. I could do anything with them and he wouldn't make an issue out of it.

"I've got something for you," Spencer says as he walks closer up to me.

"Something for me?" Curiosity heightens my senses.

He withdraws a small tube filled with a brightly glowing green liquid from his pocket, a tiny satin ribbon fastened around it, and quickly slips it into my bag. My eyes widen, staring at the liquid filled tube before it disappears into my bag.

"What is that?" I ask.

"_The Drink of Despair_," he mouths to me.

I gasp in shock, stunned by the fact that he gave it to me and that he somehow had his hands on something like this. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my ways. Being the little poitonist that you are I thought you would appreciate something like that."

"Watch it," I say as I faintly glare at him.

"Right, right. Not _little_ but a grand potion master such as yourself."

I roll my eyes at his stupid sarcasm.

Spencer reaches out and attempts to rub my shoulder. "You look so tense, Gwen."

Nervousness overcame me as I quickly side stepped away from his rubbing hand.

"Maybe that's because you annoy her." Penn's edgy words caught Spencer's attention.

"No, I believe there is another reason," he says as a smirk quickly forms from his mouth.

"I must not of hit you hard enough," Penn says dryly.

"What's wrong, Penn? Did the little hufflepuffs beat you at quidditch again?" Spencer let the words out in a note ringing of sarcasm.

Penn strode up to Spencer. "Watch it Bird Boy."

"Penn... Spencer..." I strongly say their names in a high whisper as I watch the librarian glaring at us from a not too far distance. Of course, they both ignore me.

"Ahem!" The librarian clears her throat loudly. Penn and Spencer glance in her direction, biting their tongues. Spencer took a step back. Well, that got their attention.

"This is a library not a zoo. Keep your voices down," the librarian says sternly before walking off.

"Someone has her bun tied too tightly," Spencer says beneath his breath.

"We should have met at the cafe later instead, Gwennie. No annoying librarians and no Bird Boy," Penn says in a low tone of voice.

I cover my mouth as a faint laugh nearly escapes me.

"Gwen!" Spencer whispers loudly.

I shrug my shoulders helplessly.

"When you're free of her I'll talk to you later," he says and then makes his way out of the library.

"He's such a girl," Penn snickers. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about, Gwennie?" she asks.

Motioning for her to follow me, we walk to the quietest corner of the library which is also empty of people at the moment. The little corner was a bit concealed from people as well.

Penn eyes me curiously. "What's up?"

Worrisome sends my palms into a semi-sweat, causing them to become clammy. I have to be strong. Clearing my throat as quietly as possible I try to muster up the courage to tell Penn what really is up. "There's something that I've been keeping from you... something that you're not going to like..."

"What is it?" she asks slowly.

"Do you remember when Edan wanted to see my arm?"

She raises her brow at the question. "Yeah, why?"

I hold in a breathe and slowly release it. "He wasn't wrong in what he was guessing..."

Penn suddenly stood up straighter. "What do you mean he wasn't wrong in what he was guessing?" she asks sternly.

"I have it." I swallowed what felt like a large lump in my throat.

"Have what?"

"Don't make me say it, Penn."

"Tell me, Gwen. Are you saying that you have the _mark_?"

"Yes..."

Penn lunges out with her hands as if in disbelief and grabs my arms.

"What are you doing?" I ask, pulling my arms away from her.

"I want to see it. I need to see that it's true because right now this is way too hard to believe."

I turn away with my back facing her, closing my hands at my sides. "It's true."

"Bloody hell, Gwen! Why! No wonder you've been acting so damn odd! I can't believe you kept this shit from me." Penn raises her voice a little too loudly, losing control of the tone in it, as she shoves a few books off of the book shelf in anger.

Wincing at her words and the sound of the books falling on the floor, unable to turn around, I stare down at the shadows cast on the ground by the book shelves in this little corner of the room. "You wouldn't understand..."

"Make me understand!"

This time the librarian came back and not with a happy face on. She folds her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as she glares at us. "You two need to quiet down or leave."

"It will be real quiet soon. I'm gone," Penn spat out, throwing her hands up in frustration. Storming out of the library she mutters something that I can't quite hear.

The librarian continues to glare down at me. "Clean this mess up, miss."

"Yes, ma'm," I said and began picking up the books from off of the floor, returning them to the shelf.

The librarian spun on her heel and returned to work as soon as she verified that I was actually going to pick the books up instead of leaving or talking back to her.

Guilt ate at my insides. A small part of me wonders why I should feel guilty at all for this but a big part of me knows why. I have to try talking to Penn again even if she is mad at me. Correction. She _is_ mad at me.

I slid the final book back onto the shelf and leaned my back up against the wall, resting my head on it as well. I can't give up.


	29. Chapter 29

Quietly, I watch Penn over the rim of my sunglasses through the cafe store front window. With her hair mused and annoyance settling into each line of her face that must mean she has let go of the secret I told her the other day, which I don't expect her to either. That or she's having some trouble with her studies.

Gina winks flirtatiously at Penn after serving her a cup of coffee. Penn half smiles in return. They exchange what looks like a few sentences judging by the way their mouths are moving before Gina returns to her work.

I grasp the handle of the door and pull it open against the wind, stepping inside. Judgment day has come and gone with both Penn and Elliot. Today is a different day. Today is the day of reaping.

Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, I walk over to the table where Penn sits and stand on the side of her. "Penn?"

"What?" she asks without looking at me.

Her refusal to look at me stings. Penn is an easy going person so this is a clear sign that my secret still weighs heavily on her mind. I don't know what else I can do to repair what has already been done other than to give her what she seemed to so desperately want the last time we spoke.

The cafe isn't flooded with people today, thankfully. I remove my jacket that once belonged to Elliot and slowly roll up the sleeve of my shirt, extending my arm out in front of Penn. Her eyes widen in disbelief at the sight of the subtle dark mark. "Why the hell are you showing me this?" she asks with obvious anger and an edge to her voice as if she wanted to say more than just that one question.

"You wanted to see last time and I didn't show you. You left angry and we haven't spoken since then."

"Bloody hell, Gwen, what do you expect when you tell me something like that?"

"I'm sorry, Penn. You deserved to know so I told you the truth. But what did I expect? I knew you would be angry but I didn't expect you to walk out like that."

She looks at me sternly and slaps her hand on the table. "Well, look at what you told me! What's been going on with you for this to happen? How the hell did you let this happen?"

An older gray haired lady sitting a few tables away from us picks up her head to look at Penn upon her shouting but quickly goes back to drinking her coffee and eating her pastry.

I pull my shirt sleeve back down and drape my jacket over the back of the chair across from Penn, taking a seat. "Honestly?"

"No, lie to me. Of course honestly."

My eyes travel down to the top of the table, holding a gaze on it. "I don't know... so many things just added up. You know how much I love potions and magic... when all of these issues revolving around Spencer, Elliot, and you and Edan when you weren't truthful about that situation... it got to be too much. I would delve deeper into potions and magic with those things on my mind... and it just got out of control."

"Bird Boy," Penn mutters. She squeezes her hand into a tight fist with anger seeping through her pores. The weird part is it doesn't feel like all of that anger is directed at me.

"You should have told me! You should have told me before all of this, before that bloody mark." Disgust bled from her voice as she said the word _mark_.

"...I know."

She hesitates before speaking again. "...I failed," she whispers with the sound of defeat in her voice.

I look up at her. "What are you talking about, Penn?"

"Because I didn't realize you had that mark." There's that sound of disgust again. "If I knew about this then I could have done something. I could have helped you, taken care of the matter."

"No, don't blame yourself. This is no one's fault but my own. But... I have to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

"I am trying to get a hold of this but..." I close my eyes, not wanting to admit this so openly. "Sometimes when things seem better I still find myself drawn to it," I whisper.

Penn stares at me silently. I open my eyes to see the expression on her face but she doesn't hold much of one at this moment. She clearly has learned the art of being expressionless much better over the years.

"Say something," I say.

That expressionless face of her slips into her normal looking face. "I'm still pissed at you. But we'll figure this out."

"There's nothing to figure out, Penn. I've got to handle this."

"Gwennie."

"Well, well, look at what the trash brought in," Edan says as he strides over to the table.

"Lay off," Penn says.

"What do you want?" I ask. Both annoyance and guilt hit me in an instant.

"Just to take a look at you and refresh my memory about who the bad seed in the family is," Edan said.

It felt like he dumped a whole bucket of guilt onto me and my pores soaked every ounce of it up.

"Hey Edan!" A blonde girl with a head full of curls calls after him, waving her hand. A look of infatuation dazzles in her eyes.

"Oh look, one of your fan girls is calling for you," Penn says in a high pitched voice sarcastically.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Edan asks, sounding as if he wouldn't mind if Penn were jealous at all.

"Not even," Penn laughs. She looks over in Gina's direction where she is cleaning a table. "I prefer sassy redheads."

"Your loss," Edan says simply as he walks away and straight to the girl who was shouting for him.

"No, my gain!" Penn shouts out to Edan who chooses to ignore her now.


	30. Chapter 30

The quietness during this evening hours brings a sense of calm and peace into the cafe. Gina works in the back room, taking a quick inventory of supplies, and Elliot does a quick count of the money in the register.

Nestling a cup of coffee in my hand, I study over my most recent notes for History of Magic class. If only Penn were here. She would _so_ enjoy this study topic. I laugh quietly in my mind at that idea.

"Need a refill?" Elliot asks.

I look up to find him cleaning off the table next to mine. "No, but thanks," I say as I faintly shake my head. "Is Gina still taking inventory? It's been ages since you've gotten your hands dirty," I laugh slightly.

"It's nice to see you laughing again. Gina will still be a while longer with inventory duties, so you have to put up with me until then," he says.

I ignore his first comment and instead pick up my coffee cup. "Lucky me," I murmur without sarcasm into the cup as I sip on room temperature coffee.

"What was that?" Elliot asks, grinning with a flicker of happiness in his eyes.

I glance at him over the rim of my coffee cup. "Nothing, Mr. Hinder. Nothing at all."

"Your nothings are always somethings, my dear Ms. Blackheart."

I roll my eyes with faint annoyance but my brow lifts slightly at the endearment he uses. "Your dear? I don't ever recall being your dear."

"Give it time. I'm sure you'll warm up to it." His eyes remain focused on mine. I nearly have to catch my breath from the intensity of it.

"We'll see," I say slowly.

Elliot walks a few steps closer, closing the distance between us. He grasps the back railing of my chair with his hand and places his other hand down on the table in front of me, leaning down and staring into my eyes. His breath warms my lips without touching them. "We will see that, Guinevere. One day," he whispers.

The use of my full name coming from his very mouth sends little butterflies into the pit of my stomach, and yet I just sit here not knowing what to do with this feeling.

His lips press tenderly against my lips, filling my senses with his scent. The smell of coffee from the cafe and a fresh shower, which he took not long ago in one of the back rooms. A feeling of wanting to back away enters me but I ignore it, faintly pressing my lips to Elliot's in return. Ever so slowly he pulls away as if reading my thoughts, gazing into my eyes.

"One day," he whispers.

"I hope you enjoy waiting forever," I say in an attempt to avoid the warm feelings running throughout me at the moment.

"Oh, it depends on my mood, Ms. Blackheart."

"Of course," I say, smirking.

The bell above the cafe door dings as someone enters. I glance over in the direction of it only to find Spencer spotting me almost immediately and begins walking in this direction. What is he doing here?

Elliot watches Spencer as he walks over and sits down across from me.

Ignoring Elliot, Spencer directs his attention towards me. "So, this is where you've been hiding yourself, Guinevere."

"Don't call me that. Were you looking for me?" I ask.

"Yes. I wanted to know what you thought of what I gave you the other day. And if you have used it," he says as a sly grin tugs at the corner of his mouth.

I can already feel Elliot's questioning gaze on me. "Does it really matter?" I ask.

Spencer looks up at Elliot, whom he obviously didn't expect to stick around once he sat down. "We don't need anything. You can run along now."

"Spencer!" I shout with dismay.

"What?" Spencer shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Did you forget your manners?" I ask dryly.

"He forgot a lot more than that," Elliot says sternly.

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Spencer asks offensively.

"You're a Ravenclaw. You figure it out," Elliot retorts. Before Spencer could respond Elliot went back to managing the register.

"So?" Spencer speaks once it's apparent that Elliot isn't coming back.

"So, what?" I ask without a care and then take a sip of my coffee.

"Have you used what I gave you yet?"

I look down at my notes and pretend to study them as if I'm not paying much attention to him. Truthfully, I pay too much attention to everything. "Hmm?"

"Are you ignoring me?"

My eyes drift up into Spencer's direction. "Why would I ignore you?"

Spencer let out a sigh of annoyance. "I'm only trying to help," he says as he reaches his hand out and places it on top of mine near my study notes. Something tightens in my gut as I fight the urge to not slap his familiar hand away. An overwhelming feeling of uncertainty courses through me.

"Help with what?" I ask evenly, trying to keep my voice flat.

He squeezes my hand gently. I don't like it. Why couldn't he stay gone? Life isn't fair. She can be quite cruel. I grit my teeth slightly and immediately try to relax my jaw so he can't see.

"With what you seek..." His voice drifts into being low but full of meaning as if I should know what he is referring to. The truth is I do know what his meaning is. The question is, why does he seem so intent on encouraging it? The darkness. At times it can feel like your friend and at other times it can be your worst enemy. Could it be a demon in disguise or a friend with flaws?

I pull my hand away from beneath his. "I don't think History of Magic was ever your best subject, and what I seek is to be proficient in my studies."

"I'm serious, Gwen."

"As am I."

"Be honest with me."

"Are you really going to tell me to be honest with you? Weren't you the one who broke that vow of honesty with me to begin with?" I ask, glaring straight into Spencer's pupils.

"Someone has been spending too much time with that bitchy friend of yours. How is Penn anyways?"

Anger begins to build up inside of me as I stand up so quickly that it causes my chair to fly backward a little. "Penn is not the one in the wrong here. Don't call her such names," I snap out.

Spencer fakes a yawn and rolls his shoulders. "Don't get your panties in a bunch," he says with amusement lighting up his face.

"You lost the privilege to mention my undergarments a long time ago."

"I expected you to be a bit more loose after all of this time since you're friends with Penn. After all we all know she falls into the _loose_ category."

Without thinking and allowing anger to fuel me, I reach into my bag and grab my wand. I stiffly point it at Spencer. "Watch what you say," I say evenly.

Spencer slips his wand from beneath his jacket sleeve, tapping the tip of it on the table and snickering. "You shouldn't fight fire with fire. I'm on your side. Don't you remember?" he asks as his face turns into a playful expression.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asks calmly as he runs up to the table. As calm as his voice may be it's also obvious that a hint of anger is somewhere beneath the surface of it.

"We're just having a private conversation. You can go back to managing this quaint cafe," Spencer says.

My grip tightens on my wand as I keep it pointed at Spencer. Elliot places his hand lightly on top of my wand's arm. "Gwen, ease up," he says in a soft tone while eying Spencer at the same time. I keep my focus on the power and anger that seems to flow up into my arm and stream down into my hand, just begging to escape through the magic of my wand. "Don't do this. It's not worth it. He's not worth it," Elliot says. Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, which seemed like it released for minutes rather than seconds, I lower my hand down to my side and swallow.

Spencer keeps his focus on me. "You shouldn't let people tell you what to do. I know you. I know what you need, Guinevere," he says in a low tone of voice as he taps his wand on the table again.

Uncertainty, anger, fear, and confusion turn into one huge ball inside of me as I stare at that stupid wand of his. I lift my hand, consumed with emotions, pointing my wand at Spencer. "Expelliarmus!" I shout, sending his wand flying from out of his hand and onto the floor. "Don't call me _that_!"

Spencer stands up and retrieves his wand from the floor. "Not too bad for a witch," he says with actual admiration in his voice.

Elliot approaches Spencer. "Get the hell out of here before I throw you out, scumbag," he spats out.

"Nothing I need here anyways." Spencer tosses a glance over towards me. "You know where to find me, Gwen."

Elliot shoves Spencer towards the door. "Get the hell out now," he says, straining to keep a hold on his temper.

A cool draft enters the cafe as the door is pushed open. Spencer stands just outside of the door in the cool air while Elliot stands on the opposite side of the open door within the cafe. They exchange words but not loud enough so that I can hear. As Spencer begins to walk away he shouts to Elliot, "You're not her keeper, you know!"

"Keep on walking you little bastard!" Elliot shouts, slamming the door closed at the end of his words.


	31. Chapter 31

_Miss Blackheart,_

_I haven't seen your face around the cafe lately with your usual coffee. Is everything alright? You should drop by the cafe this weekend. Gina has been asking about you. She keeps pestering me about Penn. Free coffee for the weekend if you bring Penn with you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ex-Lion_

_Mr. Hinder,_

_It has only been a week since I've been to the cafe. Are you that bored already? It seems you found your entertainment with Gina then. Hah. Just for the weekend? I'm not that cheap. Make it free coffee for the week and then we'll talk. I have other plans for this weekend. Do you like kickboxing?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Current Slytherin_

***.*.***

Sitting on long wooden benches, Elliot and Penn sit on opposite sides of me while I sit between the two of them. Penn tosses much too salty popcorn in her mouth.

"So, how exactly did you get front row seats to this thing?" I ask Penn. The day before I responded to Elliot's letter she approached me with three tickets to a kickboxing tournament. Apparently it was some underground type the more she looked into it, located in Dufftown. She told me she was having a good day so I should invite her favorite cafe owner; Elliot.

Penn came to a halt with eating her popcorn and a sly grin tugs at the corner of her mouth. That isn't a good sign.

"Oh no, what's wrong, Penn?" I ask.

Elliot turns his head to face Penn, looking at her just as curiously as I am.

"What do you mean, Gwennie?" She asks innocently.

"You've got _the_ look," I say.

"Relax. Everything is just peachy and bleeding wonderful. Remember when I showed you the tickets?"

"Yes," I nod solemnly.

"About an hour before that I was in the Gryffindor common room. Edan was there talking with his stupid mates. When they were leaving the room an envelope fell out of his pocket when one of his mates was rough housing him."

"So, naturally you picked it up so that you could return it to him later."

"Of course. You know me so well, Gwennie." We laugh in unison.

"What was in the envelope?"

"The three lovely tickets for tonight. Edan is off blaming someone for stealing his bomb tickets." She beams a broad smile. "That's what that prat gets for lying to me."

This time Elliot and I were the ones laughing. Aside from what Penn did, she used one of the british slang words that still amuses me to this day since coming here from America long ago. Bomb, meaning something expensive.

"Thanks for the invite, Penn," Elliot says.

"No problem, mate," she says.

"I wonder how Edan got such good seats," I say curiously.

"Maybe someone gave them to him," Elliot suggests.

Penn shrugs her shoulders. "All I know is that I got them and they're ours now."

"It looks like the fight is about to start," he says as a tall, scruffy looking, muggle stands in the center of the boxing ring. The three of us tune our attention in on him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the event you have all been waitin' for! This kickboxin' tournament has two of the finest lads I have seen fight all bloody year!" The scruffy muggle announces with pride and a hint of laziness.

"This better be good. I worked hard for those tickets," Penn says.

"Yes, having ten sticky fingers sure does make it hard," I laugh, taking a sip of the muggle soda I bought on our way here. All of the caffeine and sugar goodness of it slid down my throat.

Elliot opens a pack of honey roasted peanuts and begins eating them one by one.

The scruffy muggle looks at all sides of the dimly lit room. Two males, both equally tall, wrapped in the typical silk robes boxers wore, climb into opposite sides of the boxing ring. One of the males wears a black robe while the other one wears a navy blue robe.

"In one corner we have The Shark and in the other corner we have The Tiger!" The scruffy muggle shouts. The two males approach each other, standing on opposite sides of the announcer. "You two know the rules, so don't forget 'em. Now fight!" his voice shouts the last demand out. The males grunt at one another, removing their robes at the same time and tossing them outside of the ring. The announcer holds his arms out to keep the males apart as he exits the ring. Just as the announcer leaves the ring and the males step closer into the brighter light in the center of the ring a realization stuns me as I see one of the males faces more clearly. I spit out my drink in shock, spraying the dirty ground with it, as my jaw drops. "The Tiger is..."

"What Gwennie?" Penn asks.

Penn continues eating her popcorn as she and Elliot stare at me.

"You okay, Gwen?" Elliot asks.

My eyes widen a little and I point at the male boxer known as _The Tiger_.

Penn and Elliot's eyes follow to the male I'm pointing to. Penn chokes on a piece of popcorn as it dawns upon her.

"You're kidding..." Elliot says with disbelief.

I lightly smack Penn on her back. She blinks a few times. "Bloody hell... did you forget to mention something to me, Gwen?"

I shake my head, glancing back to the ring where Edan and another male begin working up a sweat as they kickbox. "No. I knew Edan could kickbox a little but I had no idea he could do this much." An annoyance of not knowing flickers through me even though it shouldn't. He is my brother though, so I should have caught on.

"He's really good," Elliot comments.

"Yeah..." Penn and I say in sync.

Penn's gaze drifts back and forth between Edan and the other male but then she keeps her focus on Edan.

"Those tickets must have been for _his_ kickboxing tournament then," I say.

"That's what it looks like," Elliot says.

_The Shark_ throws a high kick to Edan's side, causing Edan to grunt and bare down on the pain. The two of them dance around in a circle as The Shark makes some comments to Edan that we can't here. Surprisingly he doesn't seem to answer back. Maybe the other guy was just trying to taunt him. Without warning Edan retorts with a high kick of his own right above The Shark's waist.

"I'm bored. You two ready to leave?" Penn asks.

"I'm right behind you, Penn," I say.

Penn and I stand up, Elliot following suit, and begin walking out of the room.

"What happened to the rules, men? No rules, no fight! Don't forget 'em. Now fight!" The scruffy muggle announcer shouts just as we leave the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Peering through the cafe window, not bothering to disguise my face, I watch Spencer and Edan converse at a table. With the type of expressions on their face it would be fairly safe to assume they are merely chit chatting.

"So, who are we spying on?" Penn asks as she pops in from out of nowhere, pressing her hands onto the glass window pane, looking in.

"Penn..." I groan out.

"What?"

"Could you at least try to not look so obvious?"

"Heh, we are standing in front of a huge store window, you know. How much more obvious can we get?"

I lean my forehead on the window and close my eyes. "The point is to blend in, Pennie."

A silence lingers in the air for a moment.

"Like you are, Gwennie?" she asks.

"What?"

A tapping sound comes from the other side of the window. I open my eyes to find Elliot tapping on the window from inside, looking at me. Right, my forehead is pressed up against the window after all. I lean back, standing up straight again and releasing a sigh. Elliot motions for us to come inside, and we oblige.

He opens the door for us. "What were you two doing out there in the cold?" He asks as we walk in.

"Nothing," I say.

Penn snorts slightly.

Elliot stares at me, obviously not believing what I said but gets back to work. I follow Penn over to a table and we sit down. Unfortunately the table isn't that far away from where Edan and Spencer sit, conversing.

"So who was it?" Penn asks me.

Gina interrupts before I can respond, placing a coffee down on the table in front of Penn as well as another one for me. "Elliot had me prepare your coffees," she says.

I eye the coffee suspiciously. When it comes to coffee I only drink it one way. Coffee add to the sugar and cream.

"Is something wrong?" Gina asks. Slowly something seems to dawn across her face. "Oh, don't worry. Elliot told me how you like yours."

Briefly, I glance over at Elliot and then accept the coffee in front of me. "Sorry," I say.

"No worries," Gina says with a polite smile. She winks at Penn playfully. "I already know how you take yours, doll." On that note Gina takes her leave and gets back to work at the cashier register where two women already stand in line, waiting to make their purchases.

Penn smirks with an obvious smug attitude and starts to drink her coffee.

A squealing noise travels in the cafe.

My brow raises at the annoying sound. "What is that?" I turn around in my chair to search for what carries the noise. "That figures. Are they drenched in honey to have that amount of bees swarming them?" I ask, laughing faintly.

A tall brunette and two curvacious blondes sit at the table with Spencer and Edan. Apparently the squealing noise was coming from them. Couldn't they at least find some less noisy females to entertain themselves with?

The platinum blonde of the three females leans on the table where she sits, displaying her barely covered cleavage. She gives Edan a dazzling smile and laughs at something he says. The other two females sit on either side of Spencer. Truthfully all three of them look interested in both Spencer and Edan.

"Are you seeing this?" I ask Penn.

"The annoying bimbos? Heh." Penn's smug attitude seems to have disappeared.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Of course, Gwennie." She beams at me, raising her coffee cup in the air and downing half of it.

"Need a refill?" Gina asks as she passes by our table, wiping down the empty tables in the cafe.

"Yeah, thanks," I say.

"Coming right up," she says and runs off to get us more coffee.

"Bloody hell, Gwen. More coffee?" Penn asks.

"Yes, Pennie. We're going to need it since we have to study for an upcoming History of Magic test."

Penn nearly whines, "But that's two weeks away."

"Better to be prepared," I laugh.

Gina returns with two more coffee, handing them to us. "I think I overheard that you guys have to study for History of Magic. I can help if you want." The latter was more direct at Penn.

"You can help me all you want darling," Penn says.

"I just might take you up on that," Gina laughs faintly.

"Don't tease me so," the curvacious blonde laughs with her arms wrapped around Edan's arm as they pass us by. He limps slightly in the process. In his opposite hand he carries a small bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey. The same alcohol he has always tried getting in the states when he's there and brings it back to Hogwarts. I'm surprised he hasn't been caught with it yet. His normally even toned face sports a black eye.

"What's wrong, Edan, did she already wear out your old bones?" Penn shouts to Edan with sarcasm, laughing.

Edan looks over at Penn. "Not even close..."

He escorts the blonde out of the cafe without another word spoken. Weird. Edan usually has more of a come back than that.

Penn looks at the now empty enter/exit door to the cafe. A subtle look of shock appearing on her face. "Well. That was odd," she says.

In the background Spencer continues to enjoy being adored by the other two females.


End file.
